Get Out
by MsAsumness
Summary: Castiel pushes Nathaniel too far one day and things get heated in the student council room. When their secret gets out, things get hectic. Heartbreak, betrayal, and...yaoi...and more yaoi...and then some more YAOI (if I haven't caught you yet, I don't know what to say...) become a large part of their lives.
1. I Can't Stay

Dedicated to bubblecandyrock for all of your awesome oneshots!

Castiel sat on the desk, smiling as he thought of what happened the night before. He'd stayed late at school for detention, and on his way out he'd seen Nathaniel in one of the classrooms organizing a teacher's work.

_"This is my chance."_

_He walked into the classroom and took a deep breath. Nathaniel still had not noticed him, so he cleared his throat before putting up his usual bad boy routine. _

_"Who the hell stays after school this late?"  
"I do."  
"You must have no life."_

_"I have a life. Why don't you go find something useful to do instead of sitting here harassing me."  
"Why don't you go get a girlfriend?"  
He noticed a sudden pause. Nathaniel seemed as though he wanted to speak but shook his head and continued organizing files. _

_"I knew it. You can't get one."  
"Shut up."  
Castiel approached Nathaniel and sat on the desk, knocking three of his four stacks of organized papers onto the floor. _

_"Seriously?!"  
Castiel smiled, pleased that he'd finally gotten on Nathaniel's nerves. _

_"What are you gonna do about it?"  
Nathaniel was trembling with rage. Each of those stacks had hundreds of pages and it was getting dark outside. He'd already stayed late and now would be here for even longer. _

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Castiel smirked. He'd never heard the student body president use such language, but it really turned him on. He leaned into Nathaniel's face. _

_"What are you gonna do about it?"  
Nathaniel stood and walked out of the room. _

_"What a bi-"  
POW!  
He heard a loud noise in the hallway and opened the door to see Nathaniel trying his best to keep calm. He punched a few lockers and screamed every word of profanity he knew before stopping to breathe. Castiel grew a little worried. _

_"Damn. I didn't know I pissed him off that much."  
Nathaniel stopped with a hand on one of the lockers. Castiel approached him from behind and began to wrap his arms around Nathaniel's waist._

_"Nat…I-"_

_Nathaniel pushed him away. _

_"Just fuck off already."  
Castiel frowned for a moment before walking around in front of Nathaniel and putting his hands to Nathaniel's cheeks. _

_"I'm sorry, Nat."  
Nathaniel glared at him. Castiel didn't know if he was about to be cursed out or bitten, but he could feel Nathaniel's anger rising._

_Nathaniel mumbled something before walking back to the student council room. Castiel followed him, stopping next to the door. _

_"How about I make it up to you?"  
"Unless that involves you reorganizing these, I don't want to hear it."  
Castiel smirked before reaching over to close the door. The click of the lock told Nathaniel Castiel had locked it. _

_"I have something else in mind."_


	2. At Night

Nathaniel cursed to himself as he crouched to pick up the papers. Castiel approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around Nathaniel from behind. They were the exact same height, and Castiel leaned forward resting his head on Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Castiel…"  
"Yeah?"  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna make it up to you."  
Castiel inhaled Nathaniel's scent. Cologne and soap filled his nose, sending tingles up his spine. With one swift movement he unbuttoned the top of Nathaniel's shirt, exposing his tank top. Nathaniel bit his lip as he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Castiel…we can't do this. We're in school."

Castiel finished unbuttoning Nathaniel's long sleeved shirt and gave it a tug, letting it fall to the floor. He kissed the back of Nathaniel's neck, causing a moan to involuntarily escape his lips.

"C-Castiel…"

The redhead slipped his fingers up under Nathaniel's shirt, brushing his fingers up his abs.

_"He's so fucking hot!"  
_As he used his right hand to snake up to Nathaniel's chest, he let his left hand fall to the top of Nathaniel's pants and began undoing the button and zipper.

Nathaniel took a deep breath as he felt Castiel's cheek to his back. There was no way they would do anything…like that…in school. He was going to tell Castiel to stop…if only he could. Who was he kidding? He needed this. He'd never had any sort of feelings for Castiel, but he'd been so stressed at school lately and could use a release.

Before he knew it, Castiel had his shirt off and threw it to the floor on top of his button up, leaving him completely exposed. Castiel began to kiss his back, moving down slowly as he massaged Nathaniel's chest. Soon Castiel pulled away, taking one of Nathaniel's hands in his as he led him back to his desk.

"What are you-"  
Castiel gently pushed Nathaniel down onto the leather chair behind the Student Body President Desk in the back of the room before straddling him. He pressed his lips to Nathaniel's while removing his shirt.

"I gotta…"  
Castiel found Nathaniel's spot on his neck and begin to nibble at it before bringing his arms to Nathaniel's neck.

He stood and dropped his pants and underwear before mounting Nathaniel again.

"Castiel…"  
"Shh…you're gonna like it."  
Castiel pulled off Nathaniel's underwear, leaving the already-sweating blonde speechless. They kissed for a brief moment before Castiel slipped off of Nathaniel's lap, kissing everywhere from his chest to his lower stomach as he moved down. Nathaniel moaned as Castiel took his throbbing part in his hand and began to stroke it. He tensed up, gripping the chair as he watched Castiel toy with his boner.


	3. Caught

Thanks to Keia101 for being my first story follower and cvlv10555 for being my first story favorite…er…I've never posted anything on a this site before so it means so much that you guys did that. Anyone can be my first anything. I already have my first PM from other people's stories, but my first review is still open for grabs!

Castiel mounted Nathaniel again, taking his wood into his opening. They rocked their hips together, letting their moans and grunts fill the hallways of Sweet Amoris High.

"Castiel…I'm gonna…ahh!"  
Castiel felt Nathaniel tense up in all the right places, helping him finish himself. They held each other tightly as they climaxed, feeling as they each tensed up. The feeling of friction and flesh on flesh excited the two and they felt as if they were ready for another round…

Until they heard a voice.

"Who's in there?"  
They looked at each other.

"Shit!"  
"What the hell is Peggy doing here this late at night?!"  
"We gotta go!"  
The two grabbed a nearby box of tissues and cleaned up their sticky mess before dressing themselves and rushing to the boys bathroom.

(In the bathroom)  
"That was too close!"  
"She won't come in here…hopefully…"  
They looked around for another way out of the school. After fifteen minutes of searching, they began to give up hope.

"I gotta piss."  
Castiel smirked again.

"Mr. President, I never would have guessed you had another side."  
Nathaniel smiled and put his hands to Castiel's waist, gently pushing him up against the wall.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."  
Castiel smiled as their lips met. After a few minutes, they finally pulled away for air. Castiel stood against the wall, weak in the knees, watching as Nathaniel retreated to a urinal.  
He smiled as Nathaniel finished and joined him at the sinks where they cleaned themselves up more from their mess. One last check of the hallway showed that Peggy had gone home. They hurried back to the student council room where they reorganized the papers as quickly as they could before grabbing their bags and rushing outside to the parking lot. They kissed a few more times before they heard a noise.

SNAP!  
"What was that?"  
Castiel shrugged.

"I don't know."  
"Hmm…"

They waited before Castiel shrugged and pulling Nathaniel closer for a French kiss.

SNAP!  
They looked around.

"You know what…just go home and I'll call you later."  
"Okay…Nat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Does anyone else know…about us…being…"  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Okay."  
They separated just as Peggy stepped out of the bushes of the school holding her camera phone in her hand.


	4. Suspicious

Special thanks to HolleringHawk65 for being my first review ever and otakufujioshi for being so epic with your review! Also, thanks to those two in addition to Shinju Angel for following the story. HolleringHawk65 was also the first person to actually follow me and not the story so special thanks again! Thanks to you too Necia! You know who you are! I love you guys! (O.O) (^O.O^) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O)

Castiel could feel his face heating up as he thought about the events of that night. After going their separate ways, they'd spoken on the phone all night. Their homosexuality was all their own, and only they knew about it- or so they thought.

Nathaniel entered the room, letting his eyes scan the room before locking onto the coal colored ones across the room. A small smile escaped his lips causing Castiel to-

SNAP!

-blush.

"_What the hell was that noise?"_

He looked around the room for a second before locking eyes with Peggy. She smirked as she flashed Castiel her camera.

_"Stupid bitch."  
_She turned back to face the board as Mr. Faraize entered. After a long class period of alternating glances between Peggy and Nathaniel, the bell rang and Castiel rushed from the room. He made it all the way to the boys' locker room and plopped down on one of the benches. The door opened.

"Cas?"  
"Over here."  
Nathaniel came around the corner, giving Castiel a concerned smile before sitting next to him.

"You alright? You left class really fast?"  
"Did you notice anything strange?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Peggy. I think she's watching us."  
Nathaniel placed a hand on Castiel's leg and smiled.

"Don't worry. There's no way she would be watching us."

Castiel sighed as he took Nathaniel's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Actually, I need to-"  
SNAP!  
"-talk-WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"  
Castiel jumped up and started looking into all the lockers.

"Castiel, sit down."  
"I'm telling you, Nat, she's-"  
"Sit down."  
Castiel crossed his arms and frowned as Nathaniel sat sideways on the bench and embraced-  
SNAP!  
-him.

"Do you not hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
Silence.

"I don't hear anything."  
Castiel sighed and stood.

"I'll…talk to you later."  
"Okay."  
Castiel started to walk out of the locker room when Nathaniel pouted.

"Forgetting something?"  
Castiel looked back.

"What?"  
Nathaniel smiled. Castiel rolled his eyes and laughed as he came back over to Nathaniel. They kissed-

SNAP!

"DAMMIT!"  
"I heard it that time. Hmm. Wonder what that was."  
They left.

Peggy stepped out of the locker smiling at the massive amounts of evidence for her next story. She held her camera phone in one hand, a recorder around her neck, and a video camera in her other hand.

"Let's see how much I can get out of this."


	5. Being Watched

Thanks to CielCrazy for following and liking my shiz.

Nathaniel parked his silver Challenger in front of Castiel's house and pulled out his phone as he strolled over to the door. He barely had time to knock before Castiel opened the door.  
"Come on!"  
He practically grabbed Nathaniel and threw him in the door before slamming it shut and closing all the curtains.

"What's going on with you?"

"I know we're being watched."  
"Not this again."  
"That's why I closed the curtains and doors."  
He turned to Nathaniel and smiled.

"Now we can do whatever we want."

Nathaniel smiled as Castiel gently pushed him back onto the couch. He looked around one more time before straddling the blonde. He only wore his underwear when he was alone at home, and he easily slid them from his waist before dropping them to the floor. Nathaniel removed his and shirt before flipping Castiel over so that he was on top. Castiel brought his legs up and wrapped them around Nathaniel's waist and brought his arms up over Nathaniel's shoulders as they kissed. The feeling of Nathaniel's warm flesh on Castiel's created friction, sending waves of pleasure through the two. Castiel ran his hands down over Nathaniel's abs before kissing him again.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?"  
Castiel smiled and nodded. He took Nathaniel's hand in his and led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Nathaniel kicked the door closed behind them before walking over to the bed. Castiel laid back as he scooted backwards until his head was on his pillow. Nathaniel crawled on top of him again, wearing only his jeans and underwear. Castiel hugged him around his neck again as they kissed. Nathaniel started to nibble at Castiel's neck, causing the redhead to moan as he reached for the blonde's zipper. Before long, they were naked under the covers having a long round of hard sex.

Eventually, they finished and lay in each other's arms catching their breath. Castiel's bedroom had a skylight and he laid on his back staring up at the sky as Nathaniel kissed his neck and chest. Suddenly, he saw a flash of light.

"I think it's about to be a storm. I just saw lightning."  
Nathaniel glanced up at the skylight before smiling at Castiel.

"I guess I'll have to stay for the night."  
Castiel smiled and kissed Nathaniel.

"I guess you will."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Outside in the front yard, Peggy jumped down from her ladder and put it back on the back of her father's pickup truck. She looked at the photo she'd just taken.

"This is going to be my best story yet! I actually have video footage now too!"  
She put the photo and camcorder in her bag.

The next day at school, Castiel sat in the courtyard smoking a cigarette when Nathaniel texted him.

_Come to the scr. Hurry._

"Hmm…alright."  
He stepped on his cigarette before walking into the student council room. Nathaniel sat behind his desk holding a photo in his hand. He ran his other hand through his hair before looking up at Castiel.

"Close the door."  
Castiel closed the door before approaching Nathaniel.

"What is it?"  
Nathaniel handed Castiel the photo. Castiel gasped.

"What the- who the hell took this?!"  
"I don't know. I came in and it was on my desk."  
"I told you someone's watching us! How did they get this?"  
It was a photo of them in Castiel's bed. It was from a top view, any only showed Nathaniel's back up and Castiel's head. Nathaniel was on top of Castiel kissing his neck when the photo was taken.

"Shit! That wasn't lightning I saw! I should've known!"  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Castiel sat down in a nearby chair, running his fingers through his hair as Nathaniel opened the door.

"Hey, Peggy. What do you need?"  
Castiel jumped up at the mention of her name.

"This was you! I know it was you, you little bitch!"  
She smirked.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so."  
She stepped into the room with them, closing the door behind her. Nathaniel stared confusedly at Castiel, who stared daggers at Peggy.

"What's going on?"  
"I see you got my little picture."  
"Wha- you took this?!"  
"Yep."  
"You little bitch!"  
"That's what I said!"  
"Calm down you two. You wouldn't want any of those to get out, would you?"

"What?"  
"I have plenty of copies of that picture and plenty of contacts. I'd hate for them to end up anywhere you wouldn't want them to be…say, the home page for the school."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Don't challenge me, red head. That's not all I have."  
"What?"

She pulled out her phone and opened a video.  
Nathaniel and Castiel were mortified. There they were, completely exposed, having sex.

"Peggy, what do you want from us?"  
"Nothing. I just want to publish my next story."  
"How much will it take for you to just forget about this whole thing?"  
"I won't."  
Castiel took her phone from her hand and smashed it.

"Now you have nothing."  
"That was a cheap phone, not my real one. I wouldn't be dumb enough to give you my good phone. Plus, I have the video on DVD, VCR, and Blu-Ray. Nice move, idiot. I hope you enjoy the show at tomorrow's pep rally."  
Nathaniel groaned.

"Peggy, please don't do this."  
"Are you kidding? This will spread to local news! Probably even bigger than that! I'll be the reporter who exposed you two! I'll already have a foot in the door in journalism!"  
"Peggy-"  
RING!  
The bell rang, signaling the transition for all students to go home. Peggy rushed out into the hallway before disappearing in the sea of students.

"We're screwed."  
Castiel looked down at Peggy's broken phone.

"It's all my fault."  
"It's not your fault."  
"We are so screwed."  
"We can try to talk her out of it again tomorrow."  
"Maybe we can pay her off?"  
"Yeah. How much?"  
"I got…a thousand in the bank that I can let go of. How about you?"  
"Thousand here."  
"Two grand for her to drop this whole thing?"  
"Yep."  
Castiel sighed.

"Let's do it."


	6. Exposed

The pep rally came and Nathaniel and Castiel were exasperated. Neither of them had seen Peggy all day. They had the two grand in the trunk of Nathaniel's car and had been looking for her all day to make the deal. They sat off by the door of the rally, watching as the teachers spoke and the band played.  
"What did she mean when she said there was going to be a show?"  
"I don't know, but it's nothing good."  
Suddenly, the principal smiled and gestured to her left.

"Now, a presentation from one of our students."  
Mr. Faraize was the screw up of the faculty at Sweet Amoris High, and little did he know the video he was supposed to show with clips from the last year's football game had been replaced when he wasn't looking.

"I present to you, the football team! Notice their athletic skills. It takes years of working out to master their speed and endurance. It is impossible to make it to their level without breaking a sweat."  
Mr. Faraize pressed play.

Nathaniel and Castiel felt their worlds crumble as the video appeared on the screen.

_Nathaniel kicked the door closed behind them before walking over to the bed. Castiel laid back as he scooted backwards until his head was on his pillow. Nathaniel crawled on top of him again, wearing only his jeans and underwear. Castiel hugged him around his neck again as they kissed. Nathaniel started to nibble at Castiel's neck, causing the redhead to moan as he reached for the blonde's zipper. Before long, they were naked under the covers having a long round of hard sex. _

They hurried from the gym and out to Nathaniel's car, too humiliated to look back. Meanwhile in the gym, the principal was enraged.

"Turn it off! Cut the video! Mr. Faraize, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I do not take this type of nonsense around here!"  
Mr. Faraize frantically pushed at the projector to cut it off, but accidentally hit the volume and slow motion buttons. Now, every student in the school was able to watch every detail as Nathaniel and Castiel screwed around.

Back in the gym, Peggy smirked as she admired her work. This would be her biggest story yet. Not only had she set up her huge story (now she would be able to interview them and witnesses for months) but she had something major to write about.

"Stupid bitch!"  
Nathaniel and Castiel sat in his apartment with all of the blinds and windows closed. The skylight had been covered and they spent their time in his large, walk in closet.

"This is bullshit."  
"Why the hell did this have to happen to us?"

At the school, the principal continued to fuss.

"All students, go home. It will be an early release day."

The students rushed from the gym.

"Mr. Faraize, you should be ashamed of yourself! Exploiting two students like that! The nerve! You are fired! Turn in your classroom keys and school ID immediately."  
"B-but-"  
"I don't want to hear it! Now I have to go contact those students' parents about the matter!"

"Hello?"  
"Hello, this is the principal of Sweet Amoris High School, and I am calling to inform you of the unfortunate event that occurred an hour ago concerning your son."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, ma'am, some rather…vulgar footage of your son and another student was shown today at a pep rally by mistake. The teacher responsible has had his employment at our school terminated, and I wanted to tell you to call the main office if you need any help handling the matter on your end."  
"What type of footage? Did Nathaniel do something illegal?"  
"No…it was…sexual."  
"Oh my god."  
"Yes."  
"Oh…I'll call…if we need help."  
"Alright, goodbye."  
"Bye."  
Nathaniel's mother hung up the phone and turned to face his father.

"What happened?"  
"Sexual footage of Nathaniel was shown to the entire school."  
"That little bastard is screwing around?! He should be studying! Wait until I get my hands on him-"  
"Baby, I don't think Nathaniel would-"  
"Enough!"

"Hello?"  
"Hello, this I the principal of Sweet Amoris High School, and I am calling to inform you of the unfortunate event that occurred an hour ago concerning your son."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, sir, some rather vulgar footage of your son and another student was shown today at a pep rally by mistake. The teacher responsible has had his employment at our school terminated, and I wanted to tell you to call the main office if you need any help handling the matter on your end."  
"Ha! Castiel got some action? What's the girl's name?"  
"Actually, it was one of our male students."  
"What?!"  
"I have contacted the other student's parents to alert them of the issue, and I am willing to assist you as well in handling it if need be."  
"O…kay…"  
"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."

Nathaniel and Castiel were unsure what they wanted to do, but one thing was for sure. They could not go back to Sweet Amoris, at least not during the daytime. They showered and climbed into bed, laying in each other's arms talking.

"What the hell did we do to deserve this?"  
"I don't know, but there's something I really want to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
Castiel took a deep breath.

"I was always afraid to tell you- in case you didn't feel the same- but…I love you."  
Nathaniel looked over to Castiel.

"Nat…say something."  
Nathaniel stared for a moment before kissing Castiel's forehead.

"I love you too."  
Castiel smiled as he and Nathaniel kissed again.

"So…does this mean we're…"  
"I guess."  
"Oh…cool."  
Nathaniel and Castiel fell asleep in each other's arms that night, completely unaware of the problems ahead.


	7. Separation

Thanks dragonhunter102 for following my story! You too Shivatheicegoddess (I couldn't put the dots in your name without it getting erased...you know who you are though!

Sorry for taking so long to post, but it's been kinda busy. And by busy I mean I'm a chronic…how should I say this…I'm a chronic procrastinator…eew what did you think I was going to say? Perv.

POW!  
Nathaniel fell backwards, holding his jaw as his father brought his arm back for another swing.

"You wanna screw around like that?! Then you're doing it with another boy?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
POW!  
"I love him though!"  
"You don't love him! You are doing this to make me look foolish!"  
"I'm no-"  
POW! POW! POW!  
Nathaniel was laying on his side now, watching as his father swung at him in slow motion. Blood came spurting from his mouth as his jaw was broken with the hit…

Yet through it all he managed to smile.

His father's bloodshot eyes. His own blood on the wall. His cuts and scrapes.

They all reminded him of Castiel.

"You think this is funny?!"  
Nathaniel remained silent, completely unaware that his father had put his wedding ring on before cocking his arm back again.

(At Castiel's House)

Castiel sat on the edge of his balcony with his phone to his ear, trembling as his father spoke to him.

"Castiel…your mother and I decided it would be better if you…"  
"If I what?"  
"We don't want you to…be…"  
"Dad, just tell me."  
"We don't like the things that are going on at that school. Not the things we have been told."

"It was an accident dad! We didn't mean to make a video! This annoying…thing recorded us! We didn't even know she was there!"  
"That's not what I mean. You were having sex at the house while we're gone? That's irresponsible. We can't trust you to be alone, Castiel."  
"Wha- NO! I can! I can take care of myself!"  
Castiel felt his heart sink as his father muttered his next words.

"Pack your bags, son. You're coming with us."

(At Nathaniel's House)

"And you aren't going back to that damn school either!"

"Huh?"  
Nathaniel was seeing stars in his clouded vision, and could only mumble his words as his father leaned in close.

"I'm withdrawing you tomorrow."  
"Buh my scholarship-"  
"I don't care. Now-"  
He grabbed Nathaniel by his collar and dragged him outside, throwing him down the front steps of the house.

"You'd better get walking."  
Nathaniel, in the state he was in, had no chance of being able to successfully walk anywhere, and he knew it. He looked up at his father with tired, melancholy eyes and mumbled.

"Huh?"  
"Yeah. You need to find somewhere to live."  
Nathaniel's mother stood close behind his father.

"Well, baby, why don't we just-"  
"My word is final Natalie. Go back in the house."  
"Baby-"  
"BACK IN THE HOUSE!"  
She hurried into the house, reluctantly sitting on the couch in the living room. Nathaniel's father spat on him before walking back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Nathaniel rolled over onto his side, coughing up more blood before he felt something cold strike his cheek. It happened again and again until he was soaked.

"Why did it have to rain right now?"  
He groaned as he sat up and pushed himself up off the ground, stumbling at first before regaining his footing. He walked over to his car and opened the door before crawling into the backseat. He didn't care if he stained it. It would be just another reminder of the one he loved. After he laid there long enough to compose himself, he crawled to the front seat and sighed before turning his key in the ignition. He knew where he wanted to go, and knew that was his last option.

(Castiel's House)  
Castiel sat on his balcony, wiping his eyes as he gripped his phone.

"What the fuck?! Why did this have to happen to me?"  
DING DONG!  
He wiped his eyes again and went to answer the door. He looked through the peephole before flinging the door wide open and jumping into the arms of the one he loved. They passionately kissed before he led Nathaniel into the house.

"Baby! What…the hell happened to you?"  
He examined Nathaniel closely, taking note of all the bruises and cuts.

"My dad was not to happy about us being together."  
Castiel shook his head as he grabbed Nathaniel's hand.

"Come with me."

Nathaniel sat on the edge of the bathtub, wincing as Castiel cleaned his wounds.

"Shit that hurts!"  
"I'm almost done."  
He finished Nathaniel's face and smiled.

"Alright, come on. I want you to stay with me tonight."  
Nathaniel nodded and began to stand when crippling pain sent him back down. Castiel rushed over to him when he saw him fall back.

"What's wrong? Where else are you hurt?"  
Nathaniel waved Castiel off and began to stand again before falling back on his bottom. Castiel shook his head and undid Nathaniel's shirt before sliding it down to the floor. Bruises painted a portrait of the events having took place in Nathaniel's home earlier that day across Nathaniel's chest and back. Castiel performed his most extreme clean and dressing of wounds before helping Nathaniel into his bedroom. They laid on the bed together, happy with each other's prescence.

Castiel sighed.

"What's wrong?"  
"My dad…he says he found out about what happened at school…he doesn't want me here alone anymore. We won't get to do this anymore. I think I'm leaving too. He told me to pack my bags."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know."  
"That doesn't help the situation."  
"I know."  
"No. That's not what I mean. My dad kicked me out of the house and he withdrawing me from school tomorrow. Now I'm a homeless high school dropout."  
"What?! He can't do that to you! You have so much stuff you're trying to do!"  
"I know, but it doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does! And you are staying here tonight! You aren't going back out there!"  
"I have to go eventually."  
"Not now!"  
Nathaniel sighed.

"Alright. I'll stay for tonight."  
He leaned forward kissing Castiel.

"Thanks baby."  
Castiel smiled as he hugged Nathaniel. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Castiel rolled over and shook Nathaniel awake.

"Yeah?"  
"This might be the last time we get to see each other for a long time."  
"I know."  
"Why don't we enjoy it?"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Castiel had not uncovered any of his windows or the skylight since they caught Peggy spying, and was able to easily undress himself and straddle Nathaniel.

"What if Peggy's here somewhere?"  
"What do we have to lose?"  
"Hmm…right…"  
Nathaniel stripped as well, crawling on top of Castiel and evilly smiling as his boyfriend turned a deep shade of red.

"You almost match your hair."  
"Shut up," Castiel chuckled.

Nathaniel pinned Castiel's arms above his head, smiling before sticking his hard on into his boyfriend. After nearly fifteen minutes they climaxed and lay in each other's arms, catching their breath as they embraced.

"I love you."  
"I love you too, baby."


	8. I'll Miss You

Thanks DeathsRain and Fire Rage7 for following my story! …wait…why do you two have names with similar meaning? APOCALYPSE! AAAAAAAH! GRAB YOUR WIFE AND CHILDREN! Well…maybe not the wife…we don't need her bitchin' while zombies are walking around…on second thought don't grab the kids either…annoying little bastards… grab the husband…I guess…NO! KEEP THE SPOUSE! THEY ARE ZOMBIE BAIT! YEAH! CARRY ON…

Castiel sat on the floor of the cockpit of the plane with his face buried in his hands. His mother stepped in with a blanket and a pillow before crouching next to him.

"Here, Cassie. I know you're tired, especially with what all just happened."  
She held the blanket out to him, but he shook his head and sighed. She looked over to his father, who shrugged his shoulders as he continued to fly the plane. She noticed the plate of food sitting next to him on the floor.

"Sweetheart, I brought that to you hours ago! I want you to eat something."  
Castiel stood and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"  
He sighed and dropped his head.

Nathaniel touched the spot where his father's ring cut into his cheek. A large bandage covered it, but the pain was still there. He shook his head before continuing to wash the dishes that never stopped piling up in the restaurant. Just as he finished the last one and was about to leave after three hours of overtime, a new set of dishes came in.

"It's the last bunch for the night," the manager sighed.

Nathaniel stared at the mountains of dishes and sleepily nodded before getting started. He hated this job, but he needed the money. He'd been withdrawn from school and kicked out of his parents' house. He was tired and hungry, and wasn't sure how much longer he could go sleeping in his car. An hour later, he scrubbed the last dish and was on his way out when the owner of the restaurant called him into his office.

"Nathaniel, you seem like a pretty smart guy and I know you have the best chance of success in whatever career you choose. Since you're so good at what you do, I've decided to give you a promotion."  
"Promotion?"  
"Yes. I have a cousin who needs help on the job. You'll make double what you do now and work the same hours."  
"Well…yeah! What's the job?"  
_

The plane landed and Castiel sat in the back as his parents drove around. His mother continued to try to talk to him, only to get no reaction. That night, he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he thought about Nathaniel. Who knew when they'd see each other next? He could remember their first kiss…the first time they made love…when they started dating…how Peggy ruined everything. That bitch. Castiel swore he would get revenge if he ever saw her again-

DING! DING!  
_New Text Message From: Aireke_

Dammit! He'd forgotten all about Aireke! She was the best friend he had in Sweet Amoris High, and so awesome that everyone friended her on My Candy Love (hint, hint.)  
"What is it?"  
He opened the text.

"OMG! LOOK AT PEGGY'S FACEBOOK! NOW EVERYONE'S REPOSTING IT! IT'S YAHOO NEWS!"  
Castiel groaned. He knew whatever was going on was not good. He reluctantly logged into facebook, almost dropping his phone when he saw the video. Not only was the video from the pep rally being passed around, but Peggy put together a complete gallery of all the photos she'd taken of them with other videos. They'd even become internet memes.

"FUCK!"  
Castiel's mother heard him and came running to his direction.

"Cassie?! What's wrong?!"  
Castiel punched the wall as his mother picked up his phone. She gasped when she saw what was on the screen.

"Oh my goodness…"  
"This is never gonna go away!"  
Castiel sat in the corner of the room, overflowing with rage. Newer posts described the video as "the new 2 girls 1 cup" and "the hottest tape of the century." His mother wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead as he gripped his hair.

"It's alright sweetheart. We'll start a new life for you somewhere new. Maybe another country."  
Castiel cursed to himself. As much as he hated the idea of going back to that shithole, he would do it in a heartbeat if it meant he and Nathaniel could be together.

"We already have a school in mind! It's called Amour Sucre High! It really is a nice place!"

Castiel glanced over to his mother before running a hand through his hair and cursing again.

"Don't curse, Cassie. You'll get lines in your teeth."

She sat next to him.

"You'll like this new place. I promise."  
_

Nathaniel eagerly shook the restaurant owner's hand after signing the documents. Under this new deal, he could work for twice as much AND they would help him get back into school. The owner's friend would make arrangements to get all of his scholarships back, too. He would be right back where he left off.

He hurried out to his car and drove to a large empty lot. This was where he'd been spending his nights since his parents disowned him. He stayed in his car every night, showering at a nearby gym every morning. Once in a while, Amber would tell their parents she was going to hang out with her friends when she was really coming to visit Nathaniel. She would bring him food or a blanket to help him through the nights.

The next morning, he was up and showered and on his way to work when he got a phone call.

CALL FROM: MsAsumness

He missed MsAsumness (Miss Awesomeness if you haven't figured out the pronunciation yet). She'd been his best friend since freshman year.  
"Hey."  
"HI! OMG! Where the hell are you?!"  
"Going to work, why?"  
"Peggy put all your shit on the internet!"  
"What?!"  
"The video! Pictures! Everything!"  
"What the-"  
"Now, I love you enough to tell you the truth. I may have watched it three or four…hundred…times…but YAOI IS NOT A CRIME!"  
"MsAsumness!"  
"I know I know! I just wanted to be sure you were alright."  
"Yeah…I'm fine."  
"Good. I figured you'd be upset, you know with Castiel moving away and all."  
"He told me a week ago. It sucks but I'll find a way to contact him. He might answer his phone when the plane lands."

"Oh…"  
"Yeah."

"Well…I think its time to break the fourth wall again by telling readers that the story is gonna be up to pace and more interesting because I have the plot laid out. All they have to do is stay tuned."  
"Yeah. That and realize that I'm the hottest guy on MCL."  
"Yeah."


	9. Somewhere New

Castiel stepped on the end of his cigarette before walking into the new school. Amour Sucre High, it was called, and looked a lot like Sweet Amoris.

"They'd better not be the same."  
Castiel was new here but couldn't care less. He didn't want to make friends and didn't care if he made enemies. As he dragged himself through the halls of the school, a short, fat woman in a pink dress approached him.  
"Oh! You must be our new student, Castiel!"  
Before he could respond she quickly shook his hand and continued talking.

"Well, you need to go see our student body president to finish your registration."  
Castiel grimaced as she said those words. They were a bitter reminder of the love he'd left behind. He pulled away from her handshake and sulked around the corner to the student council room. Just as he reached for the handle, the door opened and Castiel's jaw dropped.

It was him.

"Hey, you must be-"  
He thumbed through a few files.

"-Castiel…right?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"Here's your paperwork."  
The boy turned to face Castiel, blushing when he saw him.

"H-here."  
He handed Castiel the file before staring a bit. Castiel looked down at the papers before looking up at the boy. When he realized he was staring, the boy blushed even redder and turned to grab his keys.

"S-sorry, I gotta go…um…see you around!"  
Castiel nodded as the boy rushed past him and out the door.

Castiel stared at the information for a moment before dragging himself to his new locker. After what seemed like an eternity of searching, he found it and after turning in the combination, threw the forms in. He sulked around for a few minutes before running into the student body president again.  
"Oh…h-hey Castiel!"  
"Hey."  
"I was just…uh…wondering if you wanted a tour."  
"If it will keep me out of class."

The boy laughed awkwardly before nodding.

"Okay…let's go."  
They toured the school, being sure to cover the entire campus. By the time they were done, they were in the court yard and Castiel sat on a bench to relax. The student body president sat next to him and smiled.

"Taking a break are we?"  
During the tour, he'd come out of his shell and easily spoke to Castiel.

"Yeah. Classes aren't my thing."  
Castiel pulled out a cigarette and brought it to his lips. Just as he started to check his pockets for his lighter, a clicking noise caught his attention and he saw a flash of light in front of his lips. He stared at the light for a moment before leaning forward to light his cigarette.

"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
He took a drag of smoke before dropping his head. From the corner of his eye, he could see the student body president undo his bowtie. He pulled his sweater vest up from over his black button up and removed that shirt.  
The dismissal bell rang, and Castiel looked over to his side to see the boy wearing a black Winged Skull T-Shirt with black high tops and dark jeans. Tattoos lined his arm from the back of his hand to his shoulder, leading up to a skull on his neck. His black hair emphasized his tanned skin and black eyes.

Castiel chuckled when he saw him.

"What?"  
"Such a change in three seconds."  
"Well, school's out. I don't have to be a goody two shoes anymore."  
The boy pulled out his phone and stared at the screen for a moment before looking over to Castiel.

"So…you seem like a pretty cool guy. I'm throwing a huge party this weekend, wanna come?"  
"O…kay…"  
"Cool. Here's my number."  
He gave Castiel his number and waited as he typed it into his phone. After he typed Castiel's number into his phone, he sent him the address and time.

"See you there."  
"Cool."  
They went their separate ways.

That night, Castiel was laying in bed when his phone rang. He looked at it for a moment before sighing and reaching for it.

"Who the hell is calling me at three in the mor-"  
_Call From: Nathaniel_

Castiel quickly brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?!"  
"Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
"How are you? I miss you so much."  
"I'm great now that you called."

"Great. How's your new school?"  
"It sucks but I just got invited to a party this weekend."  
"Are you gonna go?"  
"I'm not sure?"  
"Why not? I'd rather be with you."  
"Go. Enjoy yourself."

"I dunno. I don't know anyone here."  
"Well go meet people."  
Castiel sighed. Nathaniel spoke again.

"Well, I'm going to a new job. They'e gonna pay for my schooling and I'll make twice as many dollars as before."  
"That's great baby!"  
"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to save enough money for us to start a new life of our own."  
"I gotta get a job. I can't let you do that alone."  
"I got it."  
"Nat, I'm helping you and that's final. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I want to kiss you, but obviously I can't."  
"I know. I miss you so much. I don't know how much longer I can stay at this school."  
"Just one more year until graduation. Then we can be together."  
"I'm waiting for it."

"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
They hung up. Nathaniel sighed as he unpacked his bags. He missed Castiel and couldn't wait until the next time he would get to see him. That night, he laid in bed, looking through pictures of him and Castiel. They would be together again…sooner than they thought.

Thanks for Reading! I normally don't do filler chapters (I'll write a story and chapter 1 someone gets killed, chapter two someone gets raped, chapter three someone gets raped and killed, etc. Trust me when I say this story is about to pick up.)


	10. The Party

Addison Clarks! Yeah! Favorites and stuff! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really sick, like…to the point where it hurt. But at least I had time to think about this…and calculus homework…anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Trigger warning…I don't know about you guys but a trigger warning makes me want to read it more…yeah…enjoy the chapter…or don't…I don't care…it's not like I'm gonna sit in a dark room and cry for a few hours. Whatevs.

Castiel stared in the mirror at his red locks. He really hadn't cared about his appearance since he was whipped away from his life in Sweet Amoris and put here in Amour Sucre, but he WAS going to a party tonight. He constantly thought about Amour Sucre. It wasn't _totally _horrible here. The school didn't have any jerks as far as he was concerned. It was clean…or at least cleaner than Sweet Amoris. The teachers were reasonable. The student body president was cool. Oh….the student body president. Castiel cursed to himself as he searched his pockets for his cigarettes. His mother hated them, but he'd been taking care of himself this entire time, so she only had so much of a say in the things he did. She was already pushing it by making him move.

He returned to his bedroom, plopping down on the bed before staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to feel this bad for the rest of his life, but he wouldn't be able to move on until he and Nathaniel had their closure. Just when they confessed their love, they were separated, and more than anything they just wanted to be together again. Then again, who knew? He might meet someone new at the party…but nobody like Nat. He rolled to the edge of his bed and sat with his face in his hands, feeling more miserable than ever. He didn't feel this crappy when his parents left, or when his dog, Demon, died. He didn't even feel this crappy when he got jumped by those boys on his way home when he was eight.

He rose to his feet and strolled over to his closet. After what seemed like an eternity he settled on a pair of black jeans and a (brace yourself) white (gasp!) Winged Skull (and the shock was short lived…) t-shirt. He grabbed his keys and black leather jacket on the way out the door, completely ignoring his neighbor, who'd been left in charge of him by his mother.

As he pulled up to the house, the windows told the tale of what was going on. Strobe lights where Castiel assumed the living room would be, and moving rainbow lights were where he assumed the hallway and dining room were. A dimmed, red light marked an upstairs room and a white light marked where he assumed was the kitchen. As he stepped out of his car, he heard the student body president, who'd introduced himself as Ethan, call his name.

"Castiel! Sup, man?"

Castiel nodded as Ethan approached him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Great you could come."  
Castiel glanced over at the house again as Ethan handed him a beer.

"Come on!"  
He followed Ethan into the house, which was much bigger than it looked. Ethan led him to an elevator and pressed a large button. The doors closed and Castiel looked at Ethan curiously.

"Why does this house have an elevator? It's…what…two or three floors?"  
Ethan chuckled.

"It's an underground mansion."  
"Underground mansion?"  
"Yeah. That top thing is just for cops."  
"What the fuck?! Who has cops at a party?!"  
"No. I mean it's to make the cops think it's a small house. The real party goes on downstairs. The top looks like a crappy party."

He laughed.

"You and the other new guy said the same thing. All the new people make the same mistake."  
Castiel nodded again before nearly dropping his drink as the doors opened. Ethan was right. This place was huge. A large indoor pool sat in the center of the room, which seemed to go on for miles. The entire school stood around, laughing and talking or smoking weed. A few kids sat in a raised area, shooting up as they watched the party. Ethan noticed Castiel looking in their direction and stared.

"You don't shoot up do you?"  
Castiel smiled as he thought of Nathaniel's best friend, MsAsumness. That girl was a mixture of personalities. She was a nerd who always ran around blasting Panic! At the Disco through her earphones. Everyone always told her she would go deaf, but she really didn't care. There was that one song she always played…what was it…Ever Since We Met (Nearly Witches). The lyrics rang out through his head.

_Ever since we met, I only shoot up with your perfume._

_It's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do._

"Castiel."  
Castiel jumped at the sound of Ethan's voice. He shook his head before responding.

"Nah."  
"Just smoke and drink, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool. You'll blend in with the crew. Speaking of the crew, I have a few people I want you to meet. You're a…celebrity so to speak with us."

"Celebrity? What, did you guys use to listen to my music or something?"  
Castiel used to be a local celebrity in Sweet Amoris for his music. He could play the guitar and sing but when everything got to be too much, he started smoking and drinking. He couldn't remember songs, and substance abuse took a toll on his voice.

Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that."

They traveled down a few hallways and turned a few corners before they found themselves at the end of a dark hallway. Ethan turned to face him.

"Ooh! Are you scared of the dark?"  
Castiel huffed.

"No."  
Ethan smirked before turning away, immediately turning back to face Castiel.

"Boo!"  
Castiel didn't flinch.

"You're a funny guy."  
Ethan opened the door and smiled as he nodded to a few people. This room had black lights and five or six other guys sat around the room, smoking and drinking.

"This is the crew."  
He pointed around the room, introducing them all by first names before gesturing to Castiel.

"Presenting…Castiel!"

They all smiled and exchanged looks as Castiel entered the room.

"Wanna show us those skills, Cas?"  
"What-"  
He heard the door close behind him, followed by the sound of the lock being turned and saw Ethan put the key in his pocket.

Ethan began to walk towards Castiel, who never backed away until they were inches apart.

"We just want to see what you can do, Cas. We saw the video."  
"What vid- fuck."  
"If that's what you want to do."  
In a heartbeat, Ethan pushed Castiel down onto a bed and crawled on top of him. Castiel swung, causing his fist to smash into Ethan's jaw. Ethan licked his now split lip before looking into Castiel's eyes.

"You've got some fight in you."  
He looked up to his friends who flicked their blunts and roaches (for those of you who don't know, those are terms for weed joints) before standing and approaching the bed. They held Castiel down and ripped away his clothes and underwear all the way down to his socks. He now lay completely naked in the middle of the room, struggling until they came at him again. Two of them grabbed Castiel's arms and pulled them up to the headboard, tying him in place with belts and shoelaces. Two more grabbed his legs and brought them upward, tying the ropes tightly around his ankles so that his hands and feet were almost together. They stood back, lighting new joints as Ethan smiled.

"This is gonna be good."  
One of his friends, who'd been introduced as Song (it's a parody of Melody…get it?) passed Ethan his joint and after taking a hit, Ethan smirked at Castiel. He undid his pants, allowing his throbbing boner to slide through the opening. Hoots and cheers were heard as Ethan crawled back up over Castiel. He stuck his fingers into Castiel's mouth and just as he realized what Castiel was about to do, waved his fingers in front of his face.

"Ah ah ah. Don't bite. I'll just fuck you harder."  
Castiel closed his mouth, turning away as Ethan tried to bring his fingers to his lips.

"This is gonna hurt then."  
"Get the fuck off of me!"  
Castiel tried to get of his restraints, only to have his fingers tied back to the headboard by Ethan's friends.

"Get off of me!"

(Outside in the Main Area)  
Nathaniel finished off his third beer, and grew even more frustrated at the fact that he wasn't even buzzed yet. He walked over to the bartender and asked for another before looking around.

"Where the hell is he?"  
The bartender passed him another beer and quickly scanned the room.

"I haven't seen your cousin all night. Strange. Normally, Ethan is walking around here with all of his friends either diving into the pool or buying weed from the others here. I gotta admit though, that kid knows how to throw a party."

A nearby partygoer walked over to Nathaniel.

"You're Ethan's cousin?"  
"Yeah, have you seen him?"  
"He just went down that hallway with the guy from that video."  
"What video?"  
"Some sex tape. Two guys screwing around in bed."  
"Ethan's screwing around with pornstars again?"  
"I guess so."

"Let me go find him."  
Nathaniel hurried over to the dark hallway and started to try to open the door, only to find it was locked. He put his ear to the door and listened.

(In the room)

Ethan held his hard on against Castiel's opening  
Ethan slipped a finger into Castiel's opening earning a loud groan from the boy.

"Oooh! You like this don't you?"  
"Stop, dammit!"  
He toyed with Castiel's opening, slowly inserting finger by finger until he had three fingers in. By now, Castiel was trembling, begging him to stop.

"Just stop already-"  
He was interrupted by Ethan's lips to his.

"Shh…you look like you were pretty good at this in the video. I just want to see what you can do."  
Castiel stared in horror as Ethan placed one of his hands on his thigh and the other on his (bare…as in no condom) erection.

_Oh god no._

Ethan wasted no time as he fiercely pushed himself into Castiel's opening. Castiel screamed as pain shot up through his body, and tried to pull away, only to accidentally push his hips up against Ethan's. Ethan moaned as he picked up the pace. At this point, he slammed his hips against Castiel's backside. Tears streamed down Castiel's cheeks as he was viciously raped.

"Stooop iiiitttt!"  
He screamed as Ethan tightened his grip on Castiel's legs before tensing up. Ethan shot load after load into Castiel, earning more hoots and cheers from Ethan's friends. He leaned forward to kiss Castiel before licking away his tears.

"The first time with me is gonna hurt. Don't worry. This is your chance to enjoy it."

He pulled his boner out of Castiel, smiling when he saw he was still hard. The blood that covered it caused him to feel more dominant and he smiled at Castiel.

"I got another one in me."

He positioned himself at Castiel's opening and forced himself back inside. Ethan started to push his hips against Castiel's again, repeatedly nibbling at Castiel's chest. Castiel groaned as Ethan kissed his neck. Ethan started to pick up speed again when the doorknob started to jiggle. He paused before looking around to his friends.

"Who the hell is that?"  
Three of them pulled guns before opening the door. Nathaniel stood there, staring for a moment before they lowered their guns.

"Ethan. It's just your cousin."  
Ethan looked back.

"Nat?"  
Nathaniel entered, and still not completely unaware of who Ethan was screwing, laughed at the sight.

"Damn, Ethan. I'm so jealous."  
"You can hit it next if you want. Just let me finish."  
"No. Your ass is whiter than my teeth."  
Ethan smirked.

"Get yourself a beer or something, I'm gonna finish this up."  
"Who do you have over here anyway-"  
Nathaniel walked around, and as soon as he saw Castiel laying on the bed, dropped his beer.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
"What?"  
By now, Castiel had passed out from the pain and Ethan continued to rap him. Nathaniel threw Ethan to the floor and grabbed him by his neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you Nat?"  
Nathaniel shook his head before standing and walking over to Castiel. He undid his boyfriend's restraints and started to clean him up. Ethan stood behind Nathaniel, watching the scene unfold before him when he realized something. The angle at which he was standing caused Nathaniel and Castiel's positions to resemble the video.

"Nat…that was you?"  
"What was me?"  
"In the video?"  
"No shit!"  
"Woah."  
Nathaniel finally finished untying Castiel and started to redress him when Ethan walked over to them.

"I totally didn't know."  
"That doesn't mean shit! You still shouldn't do this to someone!"  
Ethan stared as Nathaniel laid Castiel sideways on the bed and finished redressing him. He sat Castiel up and put his hands to his cheeks. Ethan spoke again.

"Sorry Nate, I didn't know-"  
"Just shut up, Ethan."  
Ethan closed his mouth as his cousin looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Look at me Cas. Can you hear me?"  
Castiel's hair was matted down on his face with sweat. He mumbled something in his unconscious state before Nathaniel laid him back again and scooped him up into his arms bridal style.

Once they got outside, Nathaniel laid Castiel in the back of his car and sat in the driver's seat. He looked back at Castiel and held his hand for a few seconds before turning his keys in the ignition and driving away.

One more thing: WHY IS NOBODY ELSE UPLOADING ANYTHING ON MCL TUMBLR OR MCL FANFICTION ARCHIVE FOR YAOI?! This is a problem people! Can someone else write something good! If you already wrote a yaoi, I read it. Yes I'm addicted to mcl at like that. I've read ALL the yaoi ones. And maybe 50 or 60 percent of the regular ones. One or two of the yuri ones…eh…they suck anyway.


	11. I Missed You

Sup people! I'm still sick. Not as sick as I was but I'm still sick. Enjoy the chapter though. It was written with love…and a computer…and ink…and my fingers…and…you get the point.

Nathaniel carried Castiel upstairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. He ran into his room to grab his first aid kit before sitting Castiel on the counter. He undressed him and ran a bath before sitting him down in the warm, soapy water. He was on his way to his closet to grab a towel when he noticed a large red mark on the bathroom counter. A large blotch of red led to drops all the way across the floor to the bathtub. Nathaniel the noticed the red spots visible on his hands. He rolled up his pant legs and stepped into the tub. He leaned down to wrap his arms around Castiel before picking him up and running a finger down between his cheeks. Blood decorated his fingers and he gasped before looking at Castiel's face. He had yet to regain consciousness, so Nathaniel checked to be sure he still had a pulse. He did.

Nathaniel set Castiel down again and rushed off to get a rag and a towel. When he came back, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Castiel scrunch his eyes as he brought his hands to his ears.

"Aahhh…"  
"Cas!"  
"Where the hell am I?"  
Nathaniel hurried over to Castiel, dropping the towel and rag to hug him. As soon as he felt Nathaniel's flesh on his, he jumped and started to push Nathaniel away.

"Get away from me!"  
Nathaniel grabbed Castiel's wrists.

"It's okay. It's just me, Cas."  
Castiel stopped screaming long enough to open his eyes and look at his boyfriend.

"Nathaniel."  
Nathaniel smiled and nodded as a single tear fell from Castiel's eye. They hugged for a while before passionately kissing each other.

"I missed you so much!"  
Nathaniel kissed Castiel's forehead before they separated.

"What happened? How'd you know where I was?"  
"I didn't! I just came to the party. I was on my way through town to my new job when I remembered my cousin lived nearby. I knew he was throwing a party because he usually is…anyway, I came looking for him and saw him with you."  
Almost as if on cue, Castiel groaned and placed a hand to his lower back.

"Aahhh! Fuck it hurts!"  
Nathaniel nodded. Castiel noticed the blood around them.

"What happened?"  
Nathaniel sighed as he held Castiel's hand again.

"You might want to relax for a while."  
"What happened? Ugh…why does my ass hurt?"  
"You don't remember anything?"  
"No. What happened?"  
"I came in and my cousin was raping you."  
"What?"  
"Ethan? Does that name sound familiar?"  
Castiel thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! That was a nightmare! You're telling me that was real?!"  
"Yeah, unfortunately."

Castiel started to panic, but was immediately calmed by Nathaniel, who hugged and kissed him again.

"Let me help you first, then we can go lay down."  
Castiel nodded as he rested his head on his knees. Nathaniel cleaned him up and helped him out of the tub. As Castiel was dried off, he felt Nathaniel's arms around him.

"Come with me, Cas."

Castiel followed Nathaniel to his room, relaxing on the bed as Nathaniel looked for clothes. He gave Castiel a loose pair of pajama pants and boxers with a loose t-shirt.  
"Aah…"  
Castiel eased back onto Nathaniel's bed, being careful not to sit on his bottom. Nathaniel laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright. I know it hurts."  
After catching his breath, Castiel nodded as he closed his eyes. He held Nathaniel's hand as he gripped the blanket and buried his face in the pillow. Nathaniel could see him trembling and hugged him again.

"You're safe now."  
Castiel nodded for a while before it finally hit him. He realized what had just happened to him. Nathaniel wiped his eyes again as tears started to fall.

"It's alright. It's just us here, now."  
Castiel nodded again as tears rolled down his cheeks.

A few minutes later, Castiel fell asleep. Nathaniel pulled the covers up over him and headed to the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. He peeked through the peephole, sighing when he saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want, Ethan?"  
"I want to apologize."  
"Apology not accepted."  
"Please let me in so we can talk about it."  
"No. Go away."  
"I didn't know!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Nathaniel-"  
"Do you have any idea what we went through for that video?!"

"Exactly."  
"Let me in, Nat. I just want to talk."  
"No."  
"DAMMIT!"  
Nathaniel looked through the peephole again, sighing when he saw Ethan hitting himself in the head. He dropped his head before crossing his arms. He looked over to his bedroom door for a moment before opening the door.

"You have five minutes."  
Ethan rushed over to hug Nathaniel before stepping into the house. He followed Nathaniel to his living room and started to sit down when Nathaniel interrupted him.

"Don't sit. Castiel can't."  
Ethan nodded as Nathaniel sat down.

"I'm so sorry, Nat."  
"You didn't rape me. You raped Castiel. He might need to go to the hospital if he's still bleeding when he wakes up."  
"He's here? Can I go see him-"  
Ethan started to walk over to Nathaniel's bedroom door, only to be grabbed by his collar and shoved in the opposite direction.

"Don't go anywhere near him."

Ethan watched Nathaniel for any sign that he was joking, but stopped smiling when he saw none. Nathaniel returned to his seat on the couch, never breaking eye contact with Ethan.

"You just added to the problem."  
"Nat I-"  
"Shut up. Do you know what we've had to go through because of that video?"

"We were having a great night until this nosy bitch snuck caught on that we were gay. She started following us with cameras and recorders. She even followed me to his house and filmed us. That was the video. She blackmailed us and showed it at the pep rally. Next thing we knew, everyone posted and reposted the video on facebook and everywhere else you can think of. His parents made him leave with them to go to Amour Sucre, while my dad almost killed me before kicking me out of the house and withdrawing me from school. I've been taking care of myself since then. We never thought we'd see each other again, but we did. Too bad your dick was inside of him and he was unconscious, right?"  
"I'm so sorry, Nat. I had no idea."  
Nathaniel shook his head.

"You'll never understand."  
"Wha-"  
"Get out."  
"Nathaniel, can I just-"  
"GET OUT!"  
Ethan looked like he was about to say something when he heard Castiel's voice.

"Nathaniel…"  
Nathaniel glared at Ethan for a moment before going back to his room to see Castiel still laying on his side.

"Can you stay in here with me?"  
"Yeah. One sec though, okay?"  
Castiel nodded sadly before resting his head back on the pillow.

Nathaniel climbed up onto the bed and held Castiel's hand as he kissed his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Just a little longer, okay?"  
Castiel nodded again. Nathaniel returned to the living room to find Ethan still standing there.

"Why are you still here?"  
"I just…I'm sorry, Nat."  
"Leave."  
Ethan sadly glanced back to Nathaniel as he exited the apartment. Nathaniel went back into the bedroom to see Castiel sweating.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's really hot in here."  
"I got it."  
Nathaniel helped Castiel out of the pajamas before pulling off the covers and replacing them with sheets. He turned on the fan before joining Castiel on the bed. He laid on top of the sheets, kissing and hugging Castiel until he fell asleep again.

Yes that last little bit was for those of you who were like "there's no yaoi in this chapter!" Nothing like Castiel…naked…in bed…whoever is getting turned on by this, I have one question for you: Who put the moisture in your oyster? HAHAH! I CAME UP WITH THAT A FEW MINUTES AGO and have been DYING TO SAY IT!

I'm actually chapters ahead and could upload them all right now, but for the sake of being a female douchebag, I won't. I'll make you wait. Mwahahahahahaha (cough)hahahaha(gag) hahaha (dies.)


	12. Separated (Again) Breaking Barriers

Nathaniel and Castiel stood by Nathaniel's car, hugging and kissing for almost an hour as they said their goodbyes. Nathaniel had washed all of Castiel's clothing and helped him get dressed before putting his jacket back on. Now that Castiel was back at home, and his neighbor was on the lookout for him, he had to make his way up the stairs on his own. He trembled in Nathaniel's arms as he cried. Nathaniel wiped his tears again before kissing his forehead.

"Castiel…I've never seen you so emotional."  
"I just…I don't want to go up by myself. I don't want you to leave. I don't understand why we can't just stay together."  
"We'll be able to someday. Don't worry about that. I'll walk you to your room if you want."  
"I want you to stay with me!"  
"We both know I can't."  
Castiel wiped his eyes again. They hugged. After kissing again, Nathaniel took Castiel's hand in his and walked him to the stairs. They let go of each other long enough for them to get past his neighbor and back to his room. When Nathaniel left again, Castiel laid on his bed, constantly wiping his eyes in misery.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"What?!"  
He opened the door to see his neighbor, Mrs. Green standing there.

"Where have you been all night, young man?!"  
He shook his head.

"Please just go away already! It's been a long night! I was at work and I got fired and-"  
"Alright. At least you were doing something productive instead of messing around with boys again. Speaking of boys, who was that just now?"  
"It was a coworker. He said he'd bring me home so I accepted. Now please go away."  
She looked Castiel up and down.

"Rough night. Alright, I'm leaving, but if you're hungry I'm cooking in my apartment. Drop by for some tea if it'll make you feel better."  
He nodded before closing the door. He hurried to his bathroom, and threw his clothes to the floor before turning on the shower, making sure the water was a hot as he could get it. He hurried into the shower and began to viciously scrub himself until his skin turned red. Blood constantly ran down the drain as he cleaned off his torn backside. After two hours of showering, he finally stepped out. He was sore from the heat and scrubbing, and was about to pass a mirror before he saw a glimpse of his reflection. He stared for a few minutes, frowning in disgust at the creature staring back at him.

He paced, mumbling to himself for a while until he finally stopped and stared in the mirror again.

"Disgusting."  
He felt horrible in his own skin now. Everything that had been done to him and everything people whispered when he walked by as if he didn't notice came floating back to him. They were right. He was filthy, disgusting, vile, and not worthy of life. He balled his fists in anger before screaming and punching the mirror. As it shattered, shards cut into his fist, causing even more pain. He dropped his hand to the side and stared at the blank spot where the mirror once was. No reflection. That was better. He walked back to his bedroom and plopped on the bed, laying face down in the fabric.

(At Nathaniel's Apartment)  
He finished cleaning the blood off the floor of the bathroom and the bathtub before going to lay down. He sighed as he thought about the one he loved. How could he be so miserable. If anything, he deserved happiness. He'd only had a shitty life and as soon as he found love, it was ripped away. He looked over at a picture of them together and smiled. They did have a few good times. Now, he wasn't even sure what was going on with Castiel mentally. He had no idea what Castiel was going through after what happened to him, yet he never stopped loving him. No matter where he was, he hoped Castiel was safe.

(At Castiel's Apartment)

Castiel looked down at the shards of the mirror around him and frowned. Instead of one big ugly reflection, there were many small ones. He hated everything about himself at this point and screamed as he slammed his fists into the ground next to him. He continued to bleed from smashing the mirror, but he didn't care. He wiped his eyes again before walking out and laying on the ground in the hallway. Once again, he heard knocking at the door.

"What do you want," he mumbled facedown in the floor.

"Castiel," his neighbor called, "I made you a plate, sweetheart. Come over whenever you're hungry."  
"Okay."  
He lay there for a few more minutes before his stomach started to growl. He really hadn't eaten all day…wait…how the hell did she know he would be hungry? Nosy as hell. He rolled over and pushed himself up, sulking to his kitchen to clean off his hand. He didn't dare go back to the bathroom to see all of those little faces staring back at him. He groaned as he pulled out the large shards. The smaller ones would have to work their way out.

He bandaged up his hand and shoved it into his pocket as he looked down at himself. Filthy. It didn't matter if he changed his clothes or showered again. That couldn't be changed. He walked to his front door, stopping with a hand on the knob. He thought for a moment. There was no reason to step out into the world…at least not the way he was. He didn't deserve to be seen. Who was he kidding…he was just as worthless outside as in. He opened the door and crossed the hallway, knocking on her door. Almost immediately she opened it.

"Hello- oh hi, sweetheart. Come on in! Your plate is on the table."  
He nodded before stepping past her into the apartment. Castiel couldn't help but smile when he came in. Her apartment was nothing like his. It was warm and alive. The sweet smells of food on the stove warmed him immediately, and he locked eyes with the plate on the table. All sorts of food were piled on the plate. There was even a large slice of apple pie next to his dinner.

"There you are, darling."  
"Thanks."  
She nodded before walking back over to her living room and sitting on the couch. Castiel picked up the fork and picked at the food for a moment. Once he realized how well his neighbor could cook, he dug in, wasting no time to get to the pie. When he finished, he started to wash his dish when she interrupted him.

"Don't worry about the dishes, sweetheart. I got it."  
"I can do it."  
"Nope. You just sit right here with me and I'll take care of those later."  
Castiel sat the plate down and wiped his hands off before joining her in the living room. No sooner than he'd sat down, her dog, Socks ran over to him and jumped up onto his lap, curling into a ball as he pet her.

"So Castiel…"  
"Yes?"  
"Where were you last night?"  
"I got invited to a party. I just went and came home."  
"I thought your coworker brought you home."  
"He did. He was at the party too."

"I thought you said you were at work and got fired."  
"Yeah. Then we went to the party and came home."  
"Castiel, don't lie to me."  
"I'm not."  
"Castiel-"  
"I just went to a party! That's it!"  
She could see him tensing up, mostly because he'd completely stopped petting Socks. His other hand remained in his pocket, obviously clenched.

"Castiel, if something's wrong, you can tell me."  
"There's nothing wrong."  
"Yes there is. I can tell."

"There's nothing wrong."  
She could hear his voice crack at the end of the sentence and sat next to him on the other couch. After turning off the television, she turned to face him. His eyes remained glued to the carpet, and his creased brow showed signs of stress. Something was bothering him, and she was going to find out what.

"Castiel, look at me."  
He continued to stare at the floor. She put her hands to his cheeks.

"Look at me."  
He glanced at her before looking down at Socks.

"What happened at the party?"  
Castiel almost jumped up when she asked that question. She grabbed his arm just in time and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"What happened to you, Castiel?"  
He was rocking back and forth now, fighting back tears as he shook his head.

"I'm okay."  
His voice cracked again. She shook her head. Luckily, she knew the easiest way to make someone let out their emotions. She hugged him tightly and asked him again.

"What happened to you at that party, last night?"  
He broke. Tears poured down his cheeks as he continuously wiped his eyes. She stared in shock. It must have been awful.

"I didn't want to do it! I told him to get off of me!"

"Oh my goodness…"  
"They tied me down and took my clothes!"  
"You poor dear."  
"I didn't want to do it!"  
She patted his back.

"Let it out."  
"He raped me!"

His words sunk in and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Castiel."  
She wiped his tears and kissed his forehead.

"It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is! It's my fault Peggy recorded the fucking video!"  
"I don't know what's in that video, but everyone in the neighborhood was talking about it. I don't know what happened, but it spread."  
He nodded as tears continued to paint his cheeks. Socks must have realized what was going on because she was now on her hind legs with her front paws on Castiel's chest. She licked his face as she whimpered, doing her best to comfort him.

"I'm disgusting!"

"You're not-"  
"Yes I am! No matter how much I scrub, the dirt just doesn't come off!"

She hugged him tightly.

"It is not your fault."  
"It is…"  
"Shh…it's not."

He didn't dare reply for the sake of ending the conversation, but deep down, he knew it was his fault.


	13. Going Back

Hey Keia101! Thanks for following me!

The next morning, Castiel sat up and yawned before rubbing his eyes and looking around. He was still in his neighbor, Mrs. Rose's, apartment. She didn't want him to go to his apartment and be alone with the way he was feeling, and asked him to stay there for the night. That was easily done, as he cried himself to sleep on the couch after eating the hefty meal. He felt a light weight on his stomach, and looked down to see Socks curled up in a ball on his lap. Rose had brought him a blanket, and the dog made herself right at home on top of him as he slept. He gently pet the dog as he looked around again.

The sound of plates being set caught his attention, and he looked back to see her fixing breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart."  
He continued to look around, trying desperately to remember what all happened the night before.

"Come over here and get something to eat, okay?"  
"Okay."  
He picked Socks up and set the blanket to the side as he eased over to the table. He set the dog down next to him as he took his seat. Immediately, Socks ran over to Rose and started to bark and wag her tail. She set a bowl of dog food down before the pup and took her seat next to Castiel.

"Are you still hurting, Castiel?"  
"Not much."

"Okay. I contacted your parents and they'll be back next week."  
Castiel nodded as he nibbled at his food.  
RING!

Mrs. Rose went to answer the phone, and soon after brought it over to Castiel.

"It's your mother."  
He swallowed the last bit of his food before taking the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Oh, my baby! Are you alright?! She told me what happened!"  
"I just…I don't want to talk about it."  
"Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"Not really."  
"We'll be there in a week, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"If you're feeling well enough today, I need you to run over to the school and withdraw yourself. I don't want you walking around in a community where the sick pervert who attacked you is."  
"Okay."  
She sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright?"  
He paused.

"Yeah…"  
"Okay. When we get there, we're still gonna take you to the hospital and have you looked at, alright?"  
"Okay."  
She went silent for a moment.

"Bye, sweetheart."  
"Bye."

Castiel sat on his bed with his face in his hands, miserably thinking about the day ahead. He would have to face Ethan again. He was sure of it.

"Maybe I can just get everything from the principal…yeah! She'll give me the forms."  
He took a deep breath and grabbed his keys before walking out to his car. He sat still after turning his keys, feeling the hum of the car before taking off to the school.

(At the School)

He stopped with his hand on the handle of the door in a desperate attempt to build up the courage to go in. Just when he felt like he could, he heard a familiar, terrifying voice.

"Hey, Castiel-"  
He gasped as he gripped the door handle, shrinking away in his shoulders as he looked back. There stood Ethan with a sad, apologetic smile on his face. Ethan started to reach out to Castiel when the readhead jumped and backed away.

"Castiel, I'm not gonna hurt you-"  
"Just leave me alone…"  
"Castiel-"  
Ethan started to walk towards Castiel, only for him to run into the school and through the hall to the principal's office. As soon as he stepped in, he turned to check and make sure Ethan wasn't following him.

"Castiel-"  
He jumped, gripping his chest as he turned to face the principal.

"What is wrong, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Castiel still hadn't caught his breath and only alternated glances between the principal and the door.

"Sit down until you catch your breath."  
He quickly nodded before taking a seat as far away from the door as possible. He buried his face in his hands, doing his best to keep breathing.

"Here."  
He looked up to see the principal holding a cup of water out in front of him.

"Th-thanks."  
He took it with a trembling hand and brought it to his lips, quickly drinking its entirety. He wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, resting it on his neck as he stared at the door.

"Sweetheart, are you waiting for someone?"  
He shook his head quickly.

"I-I-I need withdrawl-I need to- I need-"  
"You need to withdraw yourself? You just got here-"  
"I know. Please just hurry. I really really need the papers."

"You'll have to go speak to Ethan about withdrawl. Enrollment and withdrawl are responsibilities of the student body president."  
Castiel buried his face in his hands. The principal put her hands to his cheeks.

"Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

Castiel closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. He was now rocking back and forth in the chair, tapping his foot nonstop.

"I can have Ethan bring the papers to you if it will make it easier-"  
"No!"  
She stared at Castiel for a moment before taking his hand in hers.

"Sweetheart, if someone is hurting you, you can tell me. I will deal with it."  
He quickly shook his head as he jumped to his feet.

"N-no I have t-to g-go!"

He started to walk over to the door. He reached for the handle, but stopped short before turning and pacing around the room.

"Castiel, tell me what's bothering you. You're scaring me, sweetheart."  
Castiel shook his head again and quickly opened the door, almost running into Ethan as he tried to walk out.

Castiel gasped and fell backwards as Ethan held a hand out to him.

"Castiel, can we just talk?"  
Castiel scooted backwards until his back was to the counter. He pulled his knees up close to his chest as tears started to roll down his cheeks. The principal looked at Castiel for a moment before rushing out of the room looking for the SRO officer.

Ethan set down his book bag and got down to the floor, slowly coming closer to Castiel and holding his hands up in plain sight.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."  
"Leave me alone!"  
Ethan stopped and sat down a few feet away from Castiel, causing the boy to bury his face in his knees. Ethan sighed and scratched his head.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at that party the other night."  
Castiel continuously wiped his eyes.

"I was being a jerk. You didn't deserve that. Can we start over?"  
Ethan extended his arm for a handshake, but terrified Castiel, causing him to jump up and run for the door. He ran as fast as he could until he was outside at his car. He left all of his belongings behind, but didn't care. All he wanted to do was get away from here. He sped home and ran upstairs into his apartment.

He continued to pace for nearly an hour before calling Nathaniel.

(At Nathaniel's Apartment)

"Hello?"  
_"Nat?! Please come over! I need you!"  
_"I'd like to do something fun too Castiel but don't you have a neighbor who's always watching?"  
_"NO! I don't mean like that! I need you as in it's an emergency!"  
_Nathaniel sat up immediately.

"Why? What's wrong?"  
_"Please just hurry!"  
_He could tell Castiel was crying and did his best to calm him.

"Alright, alright, baby. I'm coming. Just hang in there, alright?"  
_Castiel practically cried into the phone. _

_"Alright."_

Nathaniel arrived at Castiel's apartment and used the spare key under the mat to let himself in.

"Castiel? Where are you?"  
"In here…"  
He walked into Castiel's bedroom to see him sitting on the floor, gripping his hair.

"What's wrong?"  
Castiel was rocking back and forth again, humming to himself in an attempt to keep calm.

"It's alright, baby."

Nathaniel helped Castiel to his feet and hugged him.

"What happened?"  
"I-I had to go to the s-school to withdraw myself and E-Ethan was there!"  
Nathaniel nodded.

"I know it's scary, but you can't just make him not exist. (NO I'm NOT GONNA MURDER ETHAN…YET…) If you want, I can go with you to the school. How's that?"  
Castiel nervously nodded.

"Okay, but we have to stay close…please?"  
"Okay."  
Nathaniel held Castiel's hand and was almost to the living room when he saw Castiel's bathroom.

"What happened here?"  
Castiel didn't dare look in the bathroom. The millions of faces still stared every time he walked by.

"Castiel, did you do this?"  
"Can we just go?"  
Castiel grabbed Nathaniel's hand and started to rush to the living room. Nathaniel grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him back, earning a whimper from Castiel.

"You did do this, didn't you?"  
Castiel looked down to his feet. Nathaniel noticed Castiel's bandaged hand and reached for it. Castiel pulled away at first, only for Nathaniel to grab it again. He slowly unwrapped it, freezing in silence when he saw the infected flesh on Castiel's hand.

"Cas. You hurt yourself."  
Castiel avoided eye contact. Nathaniel shook his head as he put his hands on Castiel's waist. He sat Castiel on the bathroom counter and looked him in the eye.

"Castiel, did you break the mirror with your hand?"  
Castiel looked away, mumbling to himself. Nathaniel placed a finger under Castiel's chin and turned so they looked each other in the eyes.

"Castiel. Did you do this?"  
He started to look away but Nathaniel put his hands on his cheeks and turned him again.

"Baby, did you do this?"  
Castiel sighed and closed his eyes before nodding.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"  
"I'm over it. I can't even remember why."  
Nathaniel sighed and kissed Castiel.

"Please don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault."  
Castiel looked down to the ground. Nathaniel kissed Castiel's forehead before taking his hands and leading him outside to his car. They rode to the school in silence, holding hands the entire way.

Nathaniel held Castiel's hand as they walked up to the school.

"You ready?"  
Castiel took a few deep breaths before nodding. He tightened his grip on Nathaniel's hand as the blonde opened the doors.

"Come on."  
They made their way to the principal's office, and this time she was standing a little bit further away talking to Ethan and the SRO officer.

"So it was just a misunderstanding with you two at a dinner?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
The officer stared questioningly at Ethan.

_"I find it pretty hard to believe someone would freak out like that from just an argument."_

"Alright, Ethan, but I want you and Castiel to have a talk. Whatever happened in that argument really got to him."  
"Argument?"  
The principal, officer, and Ethan looked over to Nathaniel.

"Nat? Y-you remember? The argument? R-right?"  
Nathaniel looked back to Castiel, who watched Ethan closely.

"It wasn't a fucking argument asshole."  
"Nat."

Ethan glanced to the principal and officer before rushing over to Nathaniel, causing Castiel to tense up and tighten his grip on Nathaniel's sleeve.

"It was an argument-"  
"Ethan, stop being a bitch and tell them what you did."  
Ethan glanced at Castiel, causing him to hide behind Nathaniel.

"I didn't do anythi-"  
"I'll tell them then-"  
"No! Okay! Okay! I had sex with him at a party."  
"Ethan-"  
"It was forced! There!"  
The principal and officer stared in shock at Ethan.

"Forced."  
"I raped him, alright?!"  
Ethan started to walk out of the office when the officer grabbed him.

"Sorry, son, but sexual assault is a crime."  
He handcuffed Ethan. Ethan shot Nathaniel a glare that was easily matched before staring at Castiel as he was led out. Castiel was visibly trembling now, and avoided eye contact as Ethan was led out to a police car.

The principal approached the two slowly.

"Is that what really happened?"  
"Yeah. That's actually why I'm here. Castiel needs to withdraw himself?"  
"Oh yes…well, Ethan's gone now…I'll go find the paperwork myself. Follow me."  
They followed her to the student council room and waited as she looked around for the papers.

"Ah ha! Here they are!"  
She handed Castiel the papers.

"And here's a pen. Just give me those whenever you're done."  
He nodded and sat in a nearby chair as he started to fill out the papers. Once he was done, they returned to the principal's office and gave her the forms before leaving.


	14. The Doctor's Office

Castiel sat in the back seat of his parent's car, looking out the window at the trees and houses they passed. His mother reached back to hold his hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?"  
He paused before nodding. She sighed and looked forward.

"Alright."  
"Where are we going again?"  
"We're taking you to the hospital to have you looked at. Who knows what kinds of diseases that pervert could have had."  
Castiel's father cleared his throat before speaking.

"Do you think you can talk to us about it yet?"

Castiel did his best to calm his breathing as memories resurfaced.  
_"Stooop iiiitttt!"  
He screamed as Ethan tightened his grip on Castiel's legs before tensing up. Ethan shot load after load into Castiel, earning more hoots and cheers from Ethan's friends. He leaned forward to kiss Castiel before licking away his tears. _

_"The first time with me is gonna hurt. Don't worry. This is your chance to enjoy it."_

He shook his head.

"No…"  
His father sighed.

"Alright, but you're going to have to talk to us some time."  
His mother chimed in.

"-but no pressure, sweety."

They pulled up to the hospital and were immediately called into a room with no windows. The doctor arrived, and after a brief discussion on what the problem was, handed Castiel a hospital gown.

"I need you to disrobe."  
Castiel froze before looking to his mother.

"We'll leave, sweetheart. Just put the gown on after you undress."  
He watched as everyone left the room before nervously looking down at the gown in his hands.

"Are you ready?"  
"Y-yes."  
The doctor entered and smiled when he saw Castiel wearing the gown.

"This will all be over soon. I just need you to lay down on the examination table."  
Castiel stared for a moment before easing up onto the table and laying down. The doctor grabbed his stethoscope and a few other instruments before approaching Castiel. After checking his heart rate and doing bloodwork, the man asked him to lay on his side and bring his knees to his chest if he could. Castiel started to do as he was told when he heard a noise behind him. Before he could react, the doctor cupped his hand over the boy's mouth and jabbed him in the neck with a syringe.

He woke hours later with blurry vision. He looked around at the blobs that lay around the room, waiting in a daze for his eyesight to come back. He heard noises. Voices. A tanned blob with long, black hair created loud screeching noises as another one with short black hair stood over him repeating something to him. His hearing was not as bad as his sight, but it was too fuzzy to be able to understand what the blobs meant. He started to sit up when the blob with the short black hair placed what he took as a hand on his shoulder and said something. Immediately, Castiel collapsed again, and fell back down onto the table, letting a cry of pain escape his lips. He closed his eyes and started to doze off.

He woke up again to find the long haired blob and a completely black one standing over him. The screeching sounds had become what he understood as sobbing, and he felt the long haired blob's hands on his cheeks. His eye sight had cleared a bit while he stared at the shapes, and he realized that it was his mother, father, and a police officer. Many doctors and nurses stood in the door of the room trying desperately to see what was going on. His mother wept as she looked into his eyes.

"Cassie…wake up for mommy…"  
He started to close his eyes again when she gently shook him.

"Stay with me, baby."  
She kissed his sweating face.

"Just stay with me. We're gonna get someone to help you. You're gonna be taken to another hospital, okay?"  
His half closed eyes started to droop causing his mother to sob even harder. Nobody had any idea what was wrong with him. He was extremely sweaty and his hair stuck to his face, showcasing dark bags and bloodshot, drooping eyes. He continued to gasp for air while weakly gripping his mother's hand. His father fanned him to try to cool him off as they spoke to the police.

"Yeah, that was not a doctor. He was an escaped sex offender who was impersonating a doctor."  
Castiel rested his head on the hard surface of the table, groaning as the feeling started to come back in his body. His legs and back ached as well as everywhere in between. He tried look down, but could only go so far before his mother placed her hands on his shoulders and laid him back.

"Relax, sweety, okay?"  
He stared at her sleepily as he laid back. Down on his legs he felt something warm. It felt warm and wet. He started to reach down to touch it when his mother stopped him again.

"I know it hurts baby, but I need you to just wait for them to come get you."  
He reached out to her and tugged her sleeve.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She leaned in close as he roughly whispered his next words.

"Wah happent?"  
The officer interrupted.

"That was not a doctor who was in here with you. It was a criminal. He…violated you, son."  
Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The helicopter for another hospital arrived and paramedics came in to move him. They grabbed a warm towel and started wiping his legs as if they were cleaning something off. They moved behind him and finished wiping his legs before wiping his bottom. Pain shot up his back causing him to scream as they cleaned him. He felt hands holding him in place as he screamed.

"Shh. Just be still. It will all be over soon."

"Just hang in there, son. It won't take long."  
Castiel cried as they continued to wipe his bottom. When the paramedics stepped away with the towel, Castiel saw massive amounts of red covering it. In a quick movement, they put him on what was like a big crib before rolling him out of the room. He was put inside a helicopter before they took off.

He woke up in a new hospital room, this one having flowers and windows with a large television mounted on the wall across from him.

"Cassie?!"  
He looked over to see his mother holding his hand while wiping her eyes. She jumped up when he looked over to her, and hugged her baby. He started to try to speak but stopped when he realized he was wearing an oxygen mask.

"I have to tell you what happened, sweetheart."  
He watched her face closely. She looked extremely sullen, and her grave expression never faded as she cleared her throat.

"You already know, that man was not a doctor. He injected you with some type of sedative mixed with toxins and…anyway when you were unconscious, he raped you."  
Castiel closed his eyes and sighed before dropping his head and shaking it. His mother tried to reach for him but he pulled away. He turned sideways on the bed and started to push himself up to his feet. His parents both reached their arms out to steady him.

"Cas, take it easy," his father pleaded.

"Sit down, sweety," his mother whispered.  
He shook his head and pulled himself to his feet before removing the oxygen mask and snatching the tubes from his arms.

"Castiel! Sit down! You'll hurt yourself."  
He shook his head again as he inched over to the door. His mother hit the red button on the wall.

"Nurse?! Please hurry!"  
Castiel inched down the hall and was almost to the elevator when the doors opened and the nurse stepped out. She held her hands up towards him.

"You have to get back in bed, sweetheart."  
Castiel walked past her and got in the elevator, pushing the first floor button before she could stop him. The doors closed and he leaned on a side rail to support himself. When he got to the bottom, he approached the receptionist's desk.

"How can I help you, sweetheart?"  
"Ph-phone."  
"Sure thing, sugar. Here."  
She handed him the phone and he dialed a familiar number.

_"Hello?"_

"Nat? I'm at the-"  
He looked around.

"-Sucre Medical Center. Please come get me. I'm ready to leave with you."  
"O…kay…are you alright?"  
"More or less-"  
In the background, Castiel's parents and the nurse yelled for him to get back in bed.

"Okay."  
"I'll be waiting."

HolleringHawk65…you finally got it…that one idea you've been stuck on…mwahahaha…I'm too evil to let it last…mwahahahahaha….

Everyone else, enjoy the ride. It's about to get bumpeh! MWAHAHAHAHH!

AND BTW! CAN A FANFICTION...er...GET SOME REVIEWS?! DAYUM! Lol no, but seriously, I'm lonely. If nobody wants to join me and HolleringHawk65 with our awesomeness then...that says a lot...and I will take it personally...not...but I will act like I do...if I remember...I probably won't...well...YOU'LL SMELL LIKE BROCOLLI!


	15. Getting Away

Castiel gripped the railing to Nathaniel's third floor apartment, straining to get up the stairs. Nathaniel walked behind him with his arms out to catch his boyfriend if he fell. Silent grunts escaped Castiel's throat as pain shot throughout his body with every step. He paused before taking a deep breath and lifting his leg to step up. His leg was almost up when he groaned and fell to his knees, trying his hardest to get back up.  
"Cas!"  
Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist from behind and pulled him back up, standing him on his feet. Castiel groaned again, and Nathaniel turned him around to sit him on the top stair.

"Castiel, why were you leaving the hospital?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Castiel, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?"  
Castiel avoided eye contact, so Nathaniel placed a finger under his chin again and brought his face upward.

"Why were you leaving the hospital?"  
Castiel fidgeted, looking completely uncomfortable before looking back up to Nathaniel.

"Can we go inside first?"  
Nathaniel gave Castiel a worried look before sighing and helping him back to his feet. They made it up the walkway to his door, and he used an arm to steady Castiel while unlocking it. Once inside, he helped Castiel in and removed his shoes before laying Castiel on the couch, resting his head on his legs. Nathaniel leaned down to kiss Castiel before they broke into a stare.

"Cas…why did you leave?"  
"My parents took me to get checked after they heard what happened. I got checked and wanted to leave."  
"There's got to be more to the story than that. Why does it hurt so much to walk?"  
"I fell-"  
"Don't lie to me."  
Castiel fiddld with his fingers, nervously glancing up at Nathaniel before looking away.

"Um….uh…"  
"Castiel, just tell me."  
Castiel glanced at Nathaniel again as if he was about to say something before looking away again. Nathaniel sat Castiel up and looked him in the eye.

"Why won't you tell me?"  
Castiel closed his eyes with a pained expression as he brought a hand down to the couch to steady himself. Nathaniel frowned.

"So you don't trust me."  
Castiel looked at Nathaniel and shook his head. Nathaniel scoffed before standing and walking to his bedroom, barely slamming the door before going to shower. Castiel remained on the couch in silence, massaging his legs as he watched the door where the blonde just disappeared.

Hours later, the door opened again, and Nathaniel stepped out wearing a pair of sweats. He wiped his eyes and yawned before looking over to Castiel. He paused before sighing again and going to sit next to Castiel. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke.

"Are you going to tell me?"  
Castiel slowly looked over to Nathaniel. The blonde shook his head and started to get up when Castiel spoke.

"Wait-"  
Nathaniel stopped and turned to face Castiel with an expression that asked "what?"

Castiel toyed with his fingers again before speaking.

"The first hospital I went to…I was supposed to get looked at but this guy injected me with something. I swear I thought he was a doctor, Nat."  
Nathaniel looked to the floor as he listened.

"I woke up…I don't know how much later…but I was laying there and my hospital gown thing had been removed. I couldn't feel anything under my waist. Not my legs…not my feet…not anything…at all."  
Nathaniel looked over to Castiel as he waited for more information.

"My mom was screaming and she kept telling me to relax and they would take me to another hospital and get me doctor."  
Castiel nervously looked down as he sadly continued.

"I blacked out again and woke back up in the same spot. My dad was fanning me and my mom was crying and they were talking to some cop. Then my legs started to hurt and they felt hot and slippery…paramedics came to get me. I blacked out again on the way to the next hospital."  
Castiel wiped his eyes as he started to rock back and forth.

"I woke up at the hospital where you came to get me. They told me that the guy wasn't even a doctor. He was…a sex offender."  
Nathaniel stared in shock. Castiel avoided eye contact.

"I got raped again."

Nathaniel scooted closer to Castiel and grabbed one of his hands, wrapping his other arm around the redhead's waist. He kissed Castiel's cheek before looking into his eyes.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?"  
"I…I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore."  
"Why wouldn't I love you anymore? I still love you. More than ever."  
"I thought you'd think I was dirty. Two other guys have been inside me…both sex offenders…who knows what they had…"  
Castiel sadly brought his hands to his face, ashamed to look at Nathaniel.

"I'm disgusting now…"  
Nathaniel pulled Castiel's hands away from his face and passionately kissed him, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

"You're not disgusting. If you're disgusting, I'm disgusting, and we'd just have to be disgusting together."  
Castiel smiled sadly as Nathaniel picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid Castiel on the bed and removed undid his hospital gown before embracing his nude body. They kissed again before Castiel jumped, grunting as he held tightly to Nathaniel.

"Cas?! Are you alright?!"  
In a heartbeat, Castiel loosened his grip until he was barely able to keep his arms around Nathaniel. He almost fainted as he laid back, slowly closing his eyes.

"Castiel?!"  
Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him back upwards as he fearfully stared into his eyes.

"Are you alright?! Did I hurt you or something?! What happened?! Castiel!"  
Castiel's eyes closed, causing the blonde to panic as he tried to wake his lover.

"Castiel!"  
Nathaniel leaned in to listen for it he was breathing. He was. He felt for a pulse. It existed, but it was extremely fast."

"Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump!"  
Nathaniel looked at Castiel one more time before running to grab the phone. As soon as he stood up, Castiel sat back up, clutching his chest and trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Castiel!"  
Nathaniel embraced him tightly before kissing his cheek.

"Are you hurt?!"  
"No…I can…feel my heart…beating in my…ears…"  
"I'm calling an ambulance!"  
"No! I'm fine…"  
Castiel was leaning over, slightly exhausted.

"No! You're not fine! I don't know what that was but you have to see a doctor!"  
Castiel froze when Nathaniel said those words.

"I'm not going back…"  
Nathaniel frowned as he looked to Castiel.

"We don't know what just happened to you!"  
"I'm not going back to a hospital."  
Nathaniel shook his head.

"Fine! I'll get a doctor to come here!"  
Castiel tensed up as Nathaniel brought the phone to his ear.

Nathaniel sat next to Castiel, holding his hand as the doctor held the stethoscope to his chest. He'd put it everywhere on Castiel's back already, and concluded that there were no problems, yet now that he was at Castiel's heart, he looked concerned for a moment before writing something on his clip board. Castiel angrily stared out the window, envious of every bird that flew by.

"I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Nathaniel looked to Castiel who stared out the window.

"Bad news."  
"His blood is tainted-"  
Nathaniel looked over, seeing Castiel's facial expression shift from one of frustration to sadness.

He rubbed Castiel's hand as the doctor continued.

"The good news is that it isn't fatal. I can prescribe him something for it, but he'll have dizzy spells or he'll feel faint very often."  
Nathaniel sadly nodded. The doctor wrote something else down before looking to the boys.

"I've sent in his prescription, you can pick it up today."  
"Thanks."  
The doctor nodded and left. Nathaniel sat up on the bed next to Castiel.

"Are you okay?"  
Castiel sadly shrugged. Nathaniel kissed his cheeks.

"You aren't dirty, you're just sick."  
Castiel continued to look out the window.

"I'll go get your meds, alright?"  
Castiel shrugged sadly.

"I'll help you lay down."  
Nathaniel put an arm under Castiel's legs and another under his back before gently lifting him and moving him further down the bed. He used the arm under his back to lay Castiel down. Castiel was able to roll over on his side. Nathaniel sighed and left to the pharmacy.


	16. The New Life

I REMEMBERED! I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIM, I SAY! I DON'T OWN MCL!

And to whoever the guest was who said they were scared I would make Castiel suicidal…I have one question.

HOW'D YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GONNA DO?!

Lol. Just kidding.

No but seriously, I was taking that route. Kill one off early and have the other be miserable forever. But I wouldn't do that to you guys…*shifty eyes*

A few hours later, Nathaniel returned to find Castiel asleep in bed. He read the instructions carefully before waking him up.

"Hmm?"  
"Here."  
Nathaniel gave him two pills and a glass of water. He looked at them for a moment before taking them and laying back down. Nathaniel showered again before laying next to Castiel in bed.

"Cas, I called my new employer."  
"Great."  
"You can stay with me if you want."  
Castiel smiled.

"But-"  
His smile disappeared.

"They say you have to be in school and make passing grades."  
Castiel thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay."  
"They're going to get all of your information to enroll you in school."  
Castiel nodded as Nathaniel stroked his hand.

"We'll be together again."  
They kissed before going back to bed.

A week later, the first day of school arrived. They would now be going to My Candy Love High (I'm running out of names here… -.-') Nathaniel sat on the bed, putting his shoes on when Castiel walked into the room. He sat next to the blonde, toying with the school's insignia on his jacket.

"Why the hell do we have to wear this?"  
"School rule. At least we don't have uniforms. All you have to do is have it on ONE piece of clothing."

"It's still stupid."  
Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him.

"You still look hot."  
Castiel smiled.

They went out to Nathaniel's car to go to school.

"Dammit!"

The two had none of the same classes. Nathaniel was in all advanced classes while Castiel was either in support or regular classes. They wouldn't even see each other for lunch.  
"It's alright, Cas. We'll just meet up at the end of the day…for the love of nipples, go to class. Please?"

(Yeah…that's one of my phrases…don't judge me.)

Castiel groaned.

"Alright, but…don't be late."  
Nathaniel kissed his forehead.

"I won't."

And they went their separate ways.

As soon as Castiel got to his class…late…his teacher, a tall thin man named Faraize, pointed him to an empty seat.

"We're working in teams of two right now. Can you do persuasive writing?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Alright. Your partner will explain what we're doing."  
Castiel sat at the empty desk.

"What partner?"  
Immediately, a tall, fit, and extremely handsome boy with white hair and black tips came up from under a desk. He looked around for a second before locking eyes with Castiel, causing the redhead to blush. He looked startled for a moment before becoming curious.

"Who are you?"  
"Castiel…who are you?"  
"Lysander."  
"Oh…."  
The white haired boy looked around for a moment before looking back to Castiel with mix matched eyes.

"Have you seen a journal around here?"  
"No."  
"Oh…"  
He continued to look around for a moment before Mr. Faraize looked up.

"Lysander, did you lose your book again?"  
Lysander smiled innocently and shrugged. Mr. Faraize sighed.

"Has anyone seen Lysander's notebook."  
The students all looked around for a moment before a girl with orange hair held up the journal.

"It was over here on the floor."  
She brought it over to Lysander and smiled.

"Here, Lys."  
"Thanks, Iris."  
She smiled and nodded to Castiel before returning to her seat, and the class continued working. After explaining the assignment, Lysander and Castiel got to work, finishing before the rest of the class. They sat in silence for a moment before Lysander spoke.

"You know…since we're finished early, we can leave."  
Castiel looked at him before they went to turn in the assignment.

"Alright, you're both excused."  
Lysander went back to get his notebook before hurrying back to the front desk. They both got passes saying they completed their work before Lysander turned to rush out the door.

"Come on, Castiel!"  
Castiel stared for a moment before looking back to his seat. Staying in class wasn't his style, especially when he didn't know anybody, but at the same time, he didn't know this boy. Lysander had to be at least seven inches taller than Castiel, and he was obviously strong. Castiel wasn't sure about going anywhere with him, but Mr. Faraize looked up and smiled.

"You two had better get going. If you stay, I'll have to give you more work."  
Castiel and Lysander hurried out into the hall, closing the door behind them. Castiel froze.

_"What the fuck did I just do?!"  
_Lysander readjusted his Victorian styled clothing before looking over to Castiel.

"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. It's my first day here."  
"I am going to the garden to write. Why don't you join me?"  
Castiel slowly shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll just find something to do."  
"Suit yourself, but the principal always orders those standing idle to help out in the student council room or the office."  
"I think I'll join you."  
Lysander smiled.

"I like you Castiel."  
Castiel froze as Lysander took off in the other direction. The clicking of the principal's heels changed Castiel's mind again, and he hurriedly followed Lysander.

They sat outside in the garden, Lysander writing in his journal and Castiel listening to music on his phone. Lysander smiled as he watched Castiel.

"You play guitar?"  
Castiel glanced over to Lysander.

"I used to. How'd you know?"  
"Whenever you get to a guitar solo in the song you listen to, you tap your fingers on your lap at the exact timing the notes are played."  
Castiel shook his head.

"I used to. Not anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"I realized how much I sucked."  
"There's no way you can "suck" while being able to imitate a song just by hearing it."  
Castiel blushed at the compliment. Lysander smiled again before writing in his journal.

"You write stories?"  
"Hmm? Oh…no. I write songs and poems."  
"Cool. What type of music do you write?"  
"Anything rock…mostly love songs, though."  
Castiel nodded just as the bell rang.

"Time for my next class…if I can find the damn place."  
"What is it?"  
"Chemistry."  
"First door on the right when you get to the second floor of the school. Take the stairs at the end of the hallway."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
The two started to pack up their things when Castiel looked over to see Nathaniel walking in their direction.

"Hey, Nat."  
"Hey, Cas."  
They kissed. Nathaniel wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and glanced over to Lysander.

"Who's your friend?"  
"This is Lysander. Lysander, this is my boyfriend, Nathaniel."  
Lysander stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you."  
Nathaniel eyed the hand for a moment.

"Mmhmm."  
Lysander pulled hand away and looked to Castiel.

"See you around Castiel."  
Castiel nodded as Lysander rushed off to catch up with a white haired girl.  
"Probably his sister."  
Nathaniel stared at Castiel.

"What?"  
Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

"You know how jealous I get when someone else tries to talk to you. I don't trust that guy."  
"He seems nice."  
"Did Ethan seem nice to you?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"How about that 'doctor?"

Castiel went silent.

"Exactly. I don't trust him, baby."  
Castiel looked over to where Lysander ran off to.

"Why not?"  
"We don't know him…at least get to know him before you decide he's a good person. I want you to make friends, but I want you to be safe more."  
Castiel nodded as Nathaniel kissed the back of his neck.

"Two more classes to go…then we can go home. Actually…we have thirty minutes for lunch next period…"  
Castiel smiled.

"We don't have the same lunch. We couldn't do shit if we wanted to."  
"Yeah. Maybe some other day."  
"Yeah."  
They kissed again as the warning bell rang and they went their separate ways.

At the end of the day, they met up and started to ride home. They didn't make it upstairs to the apartment before having their hands all over each other. Nathaniel picked Castiel up and carried him to the room, exploring the redhead's mouth with his tongue as the boy wrapped his legs around Nathaniel's waist. He laid Castiel on his back on the bed and they began undressing. He crawled up on top of Castiel and started to kiss his neck and chest. Castiel hugged Nathaniel, holding him close as the blonde caressed his flesh. Nathaniel prepared to enter Castiel when the redhead stopped him.

"Wait…wait…"  
"What's wrong baye?"  
"I don't know if I'm clean."  
Nathaniel kissed Castiel.

"Let's go see."  
"What?"  
"We'll go request your health records. You got checked before right? Nothing's happened since then, so it should be an accurate report."  
"Oh…okay."  
Nathaniel stood and started to put his pants back on when he paused and looked up at Castiel.

"Um…Cas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't walk in there like this…"  
"Like wha-oh…"  
Nathaniel was fully erect. Castiel shrugged before leaning forward and taking Nathaniel's manhood in his hands and bringing it to his lips.


	17. It Takes Time

Sorry this chapter took so long! It has been a busy week for me! I had projects and test and studying and stuff to do in a club (school club, not dance club) and…I was still feeling the symptoms of my cold…just enjoy it…please?

Nathaniel sat next to Castiel, kissing his hand as they waited for his files. After nearly fifteen minutes, they received the pack. They looked through them intently until they found an envelope where the results of his blood work and STD check would be. He started to reach for it when Nathaniel pulled it away.

"Make me a promise."  
"Nat, open it!"  
"Promise me you won't think of yourself any less if the results aren't good."  
"I promise! Now open it!"  
Nathaniel leaned over and kissed Castiel.

"Promise."  
Castiel sighed.

"I promise I won't think of myself any less if the results aren't good. Now, open it."  
Nathaniel opened the envelop and read it carefully.  
"What does it say?!"  
Nathaniel looked over to Castiel. The redhead's heart sank.

"You're clean!"  
Castiel gasped before hugging Nathaniel tightly.

They hurried home so Nathaniel would have time to shower before work. He stepped in and started to clean himself when Castiel slightly opened the curtain.

"Want some company?"  
Nathaniel smiled as he pulled Castiel into the shower with him. Water ran over their nude flesh, keeping them warmer as they held each other. Forgetting that he had to go to work, Nathaniel picked Castiel up and laid him down on the shower floor before getting on top of him again. He started to kiss Castiel when the redhead flipped him over and mounted him.

Later that night, Nathaniel came back home and showered once more before going into the bedroom. He smiled at the sight before him. Castiel slept naked on the bed, looking more peaceful than Nathaniel had seen him in what seemed like years. He lay on the bed next to his boyfriend, kissing the redhead's forehead before embracing his body. Nathaniel pulled the sheets up to cover Castiel, who'd fallen asleep before the temperature dropped, before readjusting him to face the blonde. Castiel instinctively rested his head on Nathaniel's chest, snoring loudly for a while before quieting down. Nathaniel kissed his forehead before falling asleep himself.

Saturday came and Nathaniel didn't have to go to work. He'd finished all of his homework and made sure Castiel did the same. They were now laying on the bed next to each other, enjoying the warmth they shared. Nathaniel yawned before kissing Castiel's forehead.

"Wanna go out to lunch?"  
"It's early…"  
"Cas, it's twelve in the afternoon."  
Castiel sighed.

"Alright."  
They got dressed and went to a diner. After ordering, they laughed and talked for a while before Nathaniel had to go to the restroom.

Castiel sat at the table, playing with his straw when he heard a familiar voice.

"Castiel?"  
"Lysander?"

Castiel looked over to see Lysander walking in behind a young couple. There was a guy who looked a lot like Lysander but with warm chocolate eyes and straight black hair and the girl who Castiel assumed was Lysander's sister.  
"Hey, Cas. How are you today?"  
"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm just here with my brother and his girlfriend. It's really a third wheel sort of matter."

Castiel nodded.

"Are you here by yourself?"  
"Huh? Oh. No. Nathaniel just went to the restroom."  
"That guy seems sort of uptight."  
"He can be, but I love him."

"Does that not leave less room for you to enjoy your life?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Not to ruin your relationship, but there is little room left for enjoyment when so much time is spent keeping out negativity."

Castiel chuckled.

"Look who's a philosopher."  
Lysander laughed before they heard someone exhale nearby. Lysander turned around to find himself face to face with Nathaniel.

"Hello there."

Nathaniel glared at Lysander and sighed.

"Nat, come sit down."  
Nathaniel never broke his glare as he spoke to Castiel.

"Get up Cas, we're leaving."  
Castiel watched Nathaniel for a moment before getting up and sighing.

"It was nice seeing you Lys."  
Lysander smiled and nodded as he walked over to where his brother was standing. Nathaniel grabbed Castiel's hand and almost dragged him from the restaurant.

"We're going home."  
Castiel sat in his seat and pulled his seatbelt over himself before watching Nathaniel as they rode home.

"What's with you?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you hate him so much?"  
"I don't hate anyone."  
"Then why are you gripping the steering wheel?"  
Nathaniel looked down to see his knuckles turning white under his grip and he loosened it before averting his eyes.

"I don't hate anyone…"  
"Then what was up with that at the restaurant?"  
"I don't trust him. I already told you this."  
"But why-"  
"Because I see the way he looks at you. He looks like he's focused on everything but the words you say."  
"I don't see it."  
Nathaniel sighed.

"I know you don't see it, but I do, and I don't want to take a chance with you getting hurt again."  
He kissed Castiel's hand.

"I just don't trust him."  
Castiel nodded.

They made it home and separated immediately. Nathaniel walked off to take a nap, leaving Castiel in the living room watching television.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Castiel looked through the peephole at the door to see three police officers standing at the door.

"Shit!"  
He hurried into the bedroom and woke Nathaniel.

"Nat! Get up! Hurry!"  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"The cops are at the door!"  
Nathaniel jumped up and got dressed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Just a second!"  
Nathaniel opened the back window of his apartment and helped Castiel out.

"Stay down and keep quiet."  
Castiel nodded as he laid flat under the window. Nathaniel closed it and locked it, putting all sorts of trophies and junk in front of it to make it look as if it hadn't been opened in a while. He hurried to the living room and took a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door.

"Yes, officers?"  
"We have a warrant to search this apartment for a missing person. Does the name Castiel-"  
Nathaniel gasped almost cutting the officers off.

"-mean anything to you-"  
"No…I…what? Why do you have a warrant? Are you sure you have the right address?"  
"Yes. This is 1020 Fakeadress Lane right?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Sir, this young man went missing weeks ago and we traced the car witnesses saw to you and this address. We need to search the house."  
"O…kay…but what happened? Did he get kidnapped or something?"  
"He was leaving the hospital earlier than he was supposed to and his parents saw him get into a car with someone."  
"Oh."  
The officers stepped in and searched the apartment thoroughly. Nathaniel sighed in relief when they left his room without opening the window, but they approached him, holding a picture of some sort.

"This is a photo of you and the young man. You know something, and unless you want to spend a long time in prison, you'd better tell us something."  
"I don't even know that guy. I was in a teen club taking a selfie and he photo bombed me."  
The cops looked at each other for a moment before nodding and setting the photo down. He'd answered quickly, never breaking eye contact, but something was fishy.  
"Alright, kid. You're clean, but you're not off the hook yet. We'll be watching you closely."  
He nodded as they left. After closing the door, he waited a second, watching through the peephole until the officers left.

"Castiel…"  
He rushed into the bedroom and opened his window, pulling Castiel back inside.

"What did they want?"  
"They were looking for you."  
"Dammit! I knew it!"  
"I might go to jail if they don't find you."  
Castiel sighed.

"What's wrong?"  
"I don't want you to go to jail…just because of me."  
"I don't want you to go home if you aren't ready."  
"I am home."  
"Castiel, we both know you're better off at home with your parents, not hiding from the cops here with me."  
"I love you! We've spent so much time and energy trying to be together and now you want to throw it away?!"  
"I'm not throwing it away! I want what's best for you. You could go back and finish the year staying with your parents, and then when you're eighteen, we can leave and do whatever we want, no cops, no parents, just us."  
Castiel sighed.

"Nat…why is it so hard?"  
Nathaniel kissed Castiel's forehead.

"I wish I knew."

Later that day, Nathaniel walked into his bedroom to find Castiel laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He laid next to him and hugged him, kissing his lips before rubbing his leg.

"Did you make up your mind yet?"  
Castiel sighed.

"Yeah…"  
"And?"  
"I…I gotta go back to my parents."  
Nathaniel sadly smiled as he kissed Castiel's neck.

"Good decision. I love you but that's what's best."  
"It doesn't matter what reason I give for me to not go back. I can't let you get in trouble with the cops for me. You already lost so much because of me…I can't let you lose your job and school again for getting into trouble with cops."  
Nathaniel looked into Castiel's eyes.

"That's not what's the most important. For your health and wellbeing, you need to be with them."  
Castiel closed his eyes and sighed as he took Nathaniel's hand in his.

"When are you leaving?"  
Castiel flinched as Nathaniel asked this question.

"Tomorrow night."  
"Well...let's pack tonight so we can enjoy tomorrow as our last day together."  
Castiel felt his heart sink at Nathaniel's words. Nathaniel noticed Castiel's reaction.

"Last day together for a few months. We'll be together again. Just give it time."  
Castiel nodded as he rolled over to reach for a suitcase. He'd purchased them that day when he made his decision, and started to throw his clothes in.

The next day, he woke up to the smell of breakfast, and entered the kitchen to find Nathaniel washing dishes. Two plates sat on the coffee table in the living room creating the sweet aroma that reminded Castiel of his hunger. Nathaniel heard him and looked in his direction, smiling.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."  
Nathaniel finished the dishes and walked over to Castiel. They kissed before looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's eat."  
They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company as they communicated through silent words. They almost managed to keep their composure, but before they finished, they were all over each other, knocking over furniture as they undressed. Soon they were trembling with pleasure as they grinded into each other, furiously trying to get their last fill of each other before the separation. At one point, Castiel got into a cowboy position and rode Nathaniel, sweating and panting with lust.

DING! DING! DING!  
Nathaniel's cell phone buzzed and rang a few feet away from them. He reached over and pressed silence before placing his hands on Castiel's waist, guiding his movements.

DING! DING! DING!  
Nathaniel pressed silence again before letting out a moan as Castiel sped up.

DING! DING!  
"Who the hell is calling me?"  
He placed a hand on Castiel's side, signaling for him to wait as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
_"Nat?!"_

Nathaniel sat up.

"Amber?!"  
_"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you so much!"  
_"I miss you too, sweetheart! How have you been?"  
_"Not good. Daddy's still mad about the video and he's on a rampage. He lost his job because he couldn't land this huge project with another corporation because of the video. Everyone figured out you were his son and decided that if he couldn't keep you under control, he couldn't be relied on for a project."  
_"Well…he didn't hurt you or anything did he?"  
_"No, but he's out to get you. He keeps telling mom that he's gonna find you and wring your neck!"  
_"Don't worry about me. He won't."  
Amber sighed on the other end of the phone.

_"Just be careful, Nath."_  
"Don't worry."

Later that night, Nathaniel and Castiel pulled up to his parents' house. They got out and he got his bags before setting them on the sidewalk. They faced each other and sighed before embracing each other tightly.

"I love you. Don't forget me."  
"I won't forget you. I love you so much."  
They kissed before Nathaniel helped him get his luggage up onto the porch. They kissed once more before Nathaniel walked back to his car and drove away.

Castiel knocked on the front door.

(Inside the House)  
Castiel's mother felt her heart sink when she heard the knocking. She and Castiel's father had been waiting for this moment; the moment when the police knocked at their door to ask them to identify Castiel's body. His father heard the knock and entered the room, sighing when she looked back to him. He took her hand in his and they walked to the door.

"Deep breath."  
She took a deep breath and they opened the door.

"Castiel..."  
"Hey mom."  
"Cas…."  
"Hey dad."  
"Castiel!"  
His mother jumped on him, hugging him tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!"  
"Yeah…"  
She and his father brought his bags in excitedly.

"Call the police and tell them to call off the search."  
Castiel's father nodded and left the room.

"Cassie?! Where did you go?! Why did you leave?! Are you hurt?!"  
"I'm fine."  
"Why did you leave?"  
He shrugged and looked away. She kissed his forehead.

"Never do that again."  
He nodded and stood to go to bed.

(At Nathaniel's Apartment)  
Nathaniel flopped back onto his mattress, staring at the ceiling for a moment before reaching over to grab Castiel's pillow. He held it tightly, inhaling his boyfriend's scent before sighing.

"Just a few months. That's not that long."  
He set the pillow back.

"How bad can it be?"

I hope that makes up for it, but once again I had a rush of ideas. The story I have in my head constantly changes, so sorry if this chapter is a little choppy. The sexiness is coming! I promise! And by that I mean asumness of a story!


	18. The Cautioning

Thanks for following my story BlueRoseMidnight! I swear I thought I put your name on the last chapter but I forgot! Sorry! ^-^''

"So you say you're already enrolled in school somewhere new?"  
"Yeah. My Candy Love High."  
"My Candy Love High, huh? Is it a nice school?"  
Castiel shrugged.

"It's alright."  
"Made any friends yet?"

"Not friends, but I met a guy."  
"Met a guy or MET met a guy?"  
"I met a new person. Someone I didn't know before enrolling."  
"Okay."  
His mother looked around, trying to figure out how to ask her next question. She sighed.

"Castiel, I don't know how I should ask you this, but you don't have to answer just yet if you aren't ready, okay?"  
He looked over to his mother.

"Okay?"  
"Did you run away because you were…angry…with us?"  
Castiel sighed and laid down.

"Good night, mom."  
She reached out to touch him, but stopped when she remembered what she'd said. He heard her footsteps growing quieter and quieter until they were silent and sighed into his pillow. There was no use in her asking that question, because deep down she already knew.

They told Castiel that if it was a good school, he could stay there, so he did. The rare times he and Nathaniel would see each other in the halls were not nearly enough and they began to go to great lengths to spend time together. It got to the point where Nathaniel himself would skip class to see Castiel. They would run to his car and drive back to his apartment to screw around before going back to school.

One day came when Nathaniel was home sick. Castiel stood outside waiting for him, only to be met by a tall man with similar blonde hair and yellow eyes. He looked like an older version of Nathaniel, yet he didn't look a day over thirty. He scanned the courtyard with his eyes until he saw Castiel and he approached the teen, reaching into his pockets for something. Castiel, completely unaware, sat under the single tree in the courtyard on a bench and read the text message Nathaniel sent him telling him of his whereabouts. His eyes never left the screen of his phone as he stood to go back into the school.

"OOF!"  
He fell back and hit the ground, looking up at the man who now stood over him.

"Where's Nathaniel," he muttered.

"Who are you?"  
The man grabbed Castiel by his collar and yanked him to his feet.

"Where the hell is Nathaniel?"  
"Listen here, Steroids, I'm not telling you fuck until you answer my question."  
In a heartbeat, the man had his hand around Castiel's throat and slammed him up against the tree, leaning close enough for Castiel to feel his breath on his cheek. He spoke into Castiel's ear.

"Listen to me, you punk. If you don't tell me where he is right now, I will kill you and leave your body right here."  
Castiel opened his mouth to respond when the man tightened his grip. Castiel raised his hands to defend himself when a sharp pain at his stomach stopped him in his tracks. The man had pulled his pocket knife and dug the tip through Castiel's school t-shirt and into his flesh. A small space on the shirt turned dark red as warm crimson fluid poured from the cut. Castiel did his best to pry the man's hands from his neck, but was running out of energy and strength by the moment. The world was getting darker by the second, and it wasn't until now that Castiel realized he and the man were the only ones outside. Once again, he leaned in close to speak into Castiel's ear.

"Warn that son of a bitch I'm coming for him."  
Castiel tried to gasp for air but lost control of his body and collapsed onto the grass. Castiel heard the doors of the school open and looked over in the darkness of day see someone come running out of the building. The man kicked Castiel before running off in another direction. He jumped into his car and sped off. Black boots decorated with teal cloth hurried over to him, stopping in front of him. A familiar voice shouted his name just as he blacked out.

Almost ten minutes later, he woke up in the infirmary to see Lysander sitting next to him holding a rag to his stomach.  
"Is he still bleeding," the nurse asked.

Lysander lifted the bloody rag to inspect the wound.

"I don't think so."  
The nurse came to double check before nodding and taking the rag. She gave him a clean one.

"Keep applying pressure."  
Lysander put the rag back to Castiel's stomach and pressed down. Castiel groaned when he felt throbbing pain coming from the wound and his head, sending waves of discomfort through his body. Lysander heard him and looked into his eyes.

"Hello again, Castiel."  
Castiel looked around.

"Where the hell am I now?"  
"Infirmary."  
"Ugh…I just want to go home."  
"Your parents are on their way."  
"Dammit…"  
Castiel took the rag in his hands, allowing Lysander to put his jacket back on. The nurse approached Castiel and smiled before handing him a glass of water.

"So nice to see that you're still with us."  
Castiel drank the water before resting his head in his hands.

"We called your parents to inform you of the accident."  
"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound-"  
"That's what they always say when it's something more serious."  
"There was no need to call my parents-"  
BOOM!  
The door of the room flew open as his parents ran into the room.

"Cassie?! Are you alright, sweety?!"  
"Oh god…"  
His mother hugged him tightly.

"That's it! You're being homeschooled!"  
"Wha- why?!"  
"Because it's dangerous here!"  
"It's not dangerous!"  
"Someone stabbed you!"  
"Nobody stabbed me. I just got a little cut. That's all."  
"Look at all the blood!"  
"It's a few drops."  
"Do you feel faint?!"  
"I just woke up."  
"You have to go to a hospital!"  
"A band-aid will do."  
"Cas!"  
"Mom! I'm fine!"  
She shook her head.  
"No you're not!"  
"Mom, in the last month, I've had so much worse. Are you seriously going to freak out over this?"  
"Yes!"  
"Don't."  
She frowned. Castiel's father sat across from him on another bed.

"Do you remember what the man looked like?"  
"Tall, steroids, blonde-"  
"Steroids?"  
"He was too big for his own good."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. Officers are looking for him and want to talk to you when you're feeling up to it."  
"I'll tell you when that day comes."  
"Go talk to them."  
"I don't want to. I'm tired of cops and hospitals-"  
The nurse tried to clean the wound, only for Castiel to swat her hand away.

"-and nurses. I just want to lay back and chill for a while."  
"You can chill after you talk to the officers."

After three agonizing hours of answering questions for officers, he was able to go home, and collapsed onto the bed as soon as he made his way to his room.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
He didn't bother to answer knowing his parents would come in anyway, and they did.

"Cassie, are you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Okay… your father and I discussed it…and we feel…"  
His father sighed.

"You need to talk to us about what happened at the party."  
"Why?"  
"As your parents, we need to know this, sweety. It's been killing me not knowing what happened to you! It's hard to know what to check for if we don't know what happened, and if you got sick I don't know what I would do!"  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
"Well, at this point it doesn't matter whether or not you want to talk about it. You may never want to talk about it, but right now you need to tell us."  
"You already know what happened."  
"We know about one guy raping you. That is it. We don't know any details about what happened. All we know is that you were violated. We don't know who did it, why they did it, if you knew them, anything!"  
"Let's just forget about it."  
"No, Castiel. We aren't forgetting. Explain."  
Castiel felt his anger rising, and buried his face in his pillow.

"Castiel-"  
"WHAT?! ALL THERE IS TO KNOW IS THAT I GOT RAPED AT THE FUCKING PARTY! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME alone…"  
His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and his mother sadly looked to his father.

"Sweetheart, could you at least tell us how you coped with all of this?"

He rolled over so that he was facing away from them. His mother wiped a tear from her eye and stood up before rushing out of the room. His father glared at him before following her.

"I just don't want to talk about it…"

I'm pushing myself through a writer's block…sorry if this was crap…but I had to make a transition to the next chapter so…yeah…


	19. Tragedy

Sorry everyone! I had thirty something emails from Fanfiction not net! Why, you ask? Because frickin Gmail marked everything from this site as SPAM! WTH! So I've been uploading chapter after chapter and haven't gotten an email in weeks. I just checked my spam. So for those of you who have recently started to follow my story, I didn't forget you! I didn't know you followed me! Allow me to say thanks to you now: Ahem…amuhinimori101…takanokeks…noiremizukii…I love you all! And whenever someone reviews, I read everything! Thanks for reading my story!

I'm black so…nobody be offended when I say this…I was thinking of a costume for Dajan to wear, so at first I was like "he could be a basketball player" but then I was like "why does the only black guy in the game have to be a basketball player" then I was like "well, he wears red…he could be…THE KOOL AID MAN! …wait…"

Laughing at myself…

I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time so I hope you enjoy it (sorry for my long intros.)

Months passed at the school, and Nathaniel and Castiel made friends. Castiel grew close to Lysander and a girl named Iris, while Nathaniel was normally seen around a girl named Melody. Rumor had it that she liked him, but he didn't believe it until she asked him out. Of course it was a no, but she never stopped trying.

Eventually, Lysander's 17th birthday arrived, and he (more like his brother's girlfriend, Rosalya) decided to throw a birthday party for him. The theme was toys. Everyone flooded clothing and costume stores until they found the perfect outfit. Everyone had permission to bring dates, and they did. Nathaniel took the opportunity to call Amber and they matched up their costumes. Castiel came with Iris and Lysander came with Rosalya.

Before the party, Nathaniel and Castiel met up a little bit further away from the crowd. He could see Castiel was a little nervous, and did his best to comfort him.

"It's not going to be like the last party, alright? We're here with friends."  
Castiel nodded as he nervously looked over to the building where the party was taking place.

"Look at me."  
Castiel looked at Nathaniel.

"You're safe. I'm here with you now."  
Castiel nodded as he held Nathaniel's hand.

"Come on."

They found their dates and approached the porch, causing laughter and cheers. Nathaniel and Amber had come dressed as Barbie and Ken. Castiel and Iris were Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy.

"Great costumes! You all look so cute! Where's my camera?"  
Rosalya started to fumble around in her purse for her camera. They took a look at her costume. She was wearing a brown dress with black spots, similar to the suit Lysander was wearing. But they both wore white gloves. He wore a bowler hat similar to the frilly blue one she wore. Lysander's eyes were mix matched (obviously), so Rosalya got mix matched contacts. He wore blue shoes and a fake moustache, and she accessorized with white gloves.

"You guys are…"  
"Huh-oh!"  
They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potato head!"  
"Oh!"

Rosalya looked them over one last time. She pointed to Amber.

"You really nailed Barbie. What's your name?"  
"I'm Amber. Who are you?"  
"Rosalya, but you can call me Rosa."  
Amber nodded.

"Well, yeah, but if Nathaniel had let me come with his cute friend there-"  
She pointed to Castiel.

"We could have been Chucky and Tiffany."  
Rosalya laughed.

"I can see that. Well, come in! The party's inside!"  
Everyone entered the house to see a large combination of toys. Everyone from school was there, and then some. Everyone separated, finding their ways to different parts of the house to mingle. Amber took a liking to a tall, dark skinned athlete with locks and a young man who she assumed was his friend. He was a tall, tanned surfer with tattoos all up his arm and chest.

"Who are you two supposed to be?"  
The chocolate athlete smiled and gestured to his green uniform.

"I'm a toy soldier!"  
The surfer tipped his cowboy hat and flashed her a smile.

"Woody, sheila."

Nathaniel smiled as he took Castel's hand in his and walked back to the living room with him. They took a seat on the couch and started to talk.

"How do you feel?"  
"I'm…I'm good."  
"Great. I was thinking that maybe after we leave the party we could…I dunno…"  
He tugged at Castiel's pants loop as he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

SNAP!  
They both jumped as they looked over to see Rosalya pulling a photo from her polaroid.

"Ooh! This is a good one! This is going into my collection!"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"What?"  
"Give me the damn picture."  
Nathaniel held out his hand. Rosalya shook her head.

"You can't even ask nicely."  
"I'm not doing this shit again."  
"Rosalya. Give. Me. The. Picture."  
"LYS!"  
Lysander came around the corner.

"Yes, Rosa?"  
"Lys-baby, they don't want me to keep the picture I just took."  
"What picture?"  
She showed Lysander the picture.

"Well, Rosa, that was probably a private moment."  
"I'm keeping this picture!"  
"You can't!"  
"Why not?!"  
Castiel went red in the face. How was he supposed to explain?

"Y-you just c-can't!"  
"Well, I-HEY!"  
Nathaniel took the picture from her and crumpled it up before shoving it down into his pocket.

"No."  
"Give it back!"  
"Nope."  
Lysander sighed.

"Can you two stop being childish? You're causing a scene."  
A few people stopped to watch the gold-eyed student bicker over the picture.

"I'll stop if he gives me back the damn picture!"  
"I'm not giving you the picture!"  
"Both of you need to leave then."  
"Lys-baby? You're not serious, are you?"  
Lysander sighed.

"I just wanted to have a good party. Nothing dramatic. Apparently that is too much to ask."  
"Lys-"  
"Bye, Rosa."  
She gave Lysander a heartbreaking look before frowning at Nathaniel and storming out. Nathaniel stood to leave with Castiel following close behind. They were almost to the door when Castiel looked back to Lysander. The white haired teen avoided eye contact as he brought a hand up to his chest. Castiel sighed and shook his head before following his boyfriend out.

"Sorry for ruining the party for you, Cas."  
Castiel had been staring out the window, lost in thought until now, and jumped when Nathaniel started to speak to him.

"Hmm?"  
"Sorry, for messing up the party."  
"Oh…it's fine."  
Nathaniel tapped the steering wheel with his fingertips before reaching over and taking Castiel's hand in his. He kissed Castiel's hand as they rode back to Nathaniel's house.

Nathaniel laid Castiel back on the bed removed his clothes before kissing Castiel.  
"I've needed this since you went home."  
"Yeah…it's been forever."  
Nathaniel smiled as he slipped his hands up under Castiel's shirt to rub his chest.

"I love you so much."  
Castiel moaned as Nathaniel licked and sucked his neck.

"Aah…I love you too…ugh…"  
Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Nathaniel as the blonde picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight."

"I'll hold you to it."  
Nathaniel and Castiel stumbled all the way to the shower before Nathaniel reached over to turn on the water.

"Aah!"  
Castiel's moans got louder as he was pinned up against the inside of the shower. Nathaniel chuckled when he realized he was in control before crouching to wrap his arms around Castiel's legs. He lifted the redhead and wrapped his legs around his waist. Castiel brought his arms up around Nathaniel's shoulders and pulled him closer. The water rushed over their flesh as Nathaniel traced Castiel's entrance with his fingertips.

"You're tighter than I remember."

Castiel blushed a deep shade of red as he bit his lip. Nathaniel smirked.

"I'll loosen you up."  
He pushed the first finger in, pressing his lips to Castiel's to silence the redhead as he began to shiver.

The second finger went in and Castiel tensed up, burying his face in Nathaniel's shoulder as he trembled.  
"Ugh…"  
Nathaniel smiled deviously as he pushed a third finger into his boyfriend, causing him to gasp as he let out a grunt. Just as Castiel started to relax, Nathaniel slowly started to pull the fingers out all at the same time before jamming them back up inside.

"Aah!"  
Nathaniel continued to repeat this cycle, pushing and pulling until Castiel started to leak ahead of time. Nathaniel took the sticky fluid and used it to lubricate Castiel's hole before removing all of his fingers, replacing them with his 8-inch hard on.

The two made love to each other, trying their hardest to get their fill of each other before Castiel had to go home. After nearly twenty minutes, they climaxed, passionately kissing each other as their fingers intertwined together.

They cleaned up and started to get dressed when a loud noise caught their attention.

BAM!  
"What the hell was that?"  
BAM!  
"What the fuck?"  
BAM!  
"Who the hell is beating on my door like that?"  
Castiel started to go with Nathaniel to the door, only for the blond to put his hands on his boyfriend's waist and kiss his lips.

"Go to the bedroom and wait for me."  
Castiel glanced at the door before nodding and walking to the bedroom.

BAM!  
Nathaniel started to walk into the living room when the front door of his apartment fell from the hinges.

As soon as he saw who it was he groaned.

"Fuck!"  
Click!  
The man pushed the magazine back into his gun and started to approach Nathaniel, who turned and ran back into the bedroom.

"Where the hell is my magnum?!"  
"Nat, what's going on-"  
BOOM!  
The door to the bedroom flew open as Nathaniel's father stormed into the room, pointing the gun at both boys. He froze when he saw Castiel.

"So you ARE the one who made him think it was okay to defy me?! You two have no business being together!"  
He took aim at Castiel and started to squeeze the trigger.

"Cas!"

It happened in the blink of an eye.

The flash of the gun…

The smoke from the barrel…

A flash of blonde…

And Castiel's heart shattering into a million pieces.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! MWAHAHAHAH!


	20. I Got You Part I

_Nathaniel and Castiel walked on the beach, enjoying each other's company. Their fingers were linked together as they walked, and they held hands as if letting go would cause them to drift apart. Casiel smiled as Nathaniel planted a kiss on his cheek. They laughed and talked as they strolled through the monochromatic blue beach. It was early enough in the morning to where the sun wasn't rising yet, but it was not dark either, so they would be alone for at least another hour. _

_"-and you remember those time I used to mess stuff up in the student council room?"  
"Yeah?"  
Castiel blushed. _

_"I was really just trying to get your attention."  
Nathaniel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. _

_"Well, you have it now."  
They kissed again before Nathaniel set Castiel back to his feet and they held hands again. They continued to walk and talk for a while before Nathaniel slowed down. _

_"Castiel, I have something I really want to ask you?"  
"Go ahead."  
"You know I really love you? I don't like you. I LOVE you."  
Castiel smiled._

_"I know, and I love you too."_

_"I know it is sort of early to be asking you this, and we can wait until you're ready."_

_"Just ask me."  
"I've been building up the courage to ask you this for a long time."  
"What is it?"  
Nathaniel stopped walking. Castiel turned and looked back. _

_"What's wrong Nat-"_

_Nathaniel had gotten down on one knee and held a silver ring in a black box towards Castiel. _

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Castiel felt as if all the air in his body had disappeared when Nathaniel said those words. He wanted to speak, but the world went silent, and he didn't have the air to mutter his response. He brought his hands to his chest and smiled, nodding as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Nathaniel smiled as he slipped the ring onto Castiel's finger before standing and embracing him._

_"I love you."_

_They kissed. _

_"I love you too."  
_Castiel trembled as he stared down at the ring, tracing it with the fingers of the other hand. Tears never stopped rolling down his cheeks for a second as the events that just happened replayed in his head.

_"So you're the one who made him think it was okay to defy me? You two have no business being together!"  
He started to squeeze the trigger. _

_"Cas!"_

_Nathaniel ran over, shielding Castiel from the bullet that came to him. Castiel froze as Nathaniel's blood decorated the room. His flesh ripped with the impact of the bullet, opening the wound wide enough for Castiel to see daylight on the other side. Nathaniel's father smirked as his son collapsed. Castiel caught him before he hit the ground and dropped to his knees, holding Nathaniel gently as he panicked. _

_"Nat?! Oh my god!"  
Nathaniel's felt himself slipping away and placed a hand on Castiel's cheek. _

_"I…I love…"  
He coughed, and his mouth filled with blood, which ran over the edges of his mouth and down his neck and chin. _

_"Baby!"  
Nathaniel's eyes glazed over as he went limp. Castiel hugged him tightly. _

_"No!"  
"Heh…"_

_Castiel looked up to see Nathaniel's father aiming the gun at him._

_"One down. One to go."  
He aimed at Castiel who trembled as he held his boyfriend. _

_"Just close your eyes. It will all be over soon."  
CLICK!_

_Castiel flinched, only to look up and see Nathaniel's father staring down at the gun. He'd run out of ammo.  
"DAMMIT!"  
He pulled out the magazine to inspect its contents. Just then, a loud knock was heard at the door. Nathaniel's neighbors had gathered outside his apartment door to see what the commotion was. _

_"What's going on in there?!"  
Nathaniel's father glanced at the door before glaring at Castiel. _

_"Dammit."  
He ran over to Nathaniel's window in his bedroom and threw it open, climbing out and using the fire escape to get to his car before speeding off. _

_BOOM!  
Nathaniel's front door flew open, and the tenants gasped at the sight before them. They called the police and an ambulance and after speaking to the cops, Castiel was able to go to the hospital with Nathaniel._

He wiped his eyes as he looked over to his fiancé. Nathaniel had been unconscious for hours and according to the doctor, wasn't going to wake up any time soon. The bullet tore up his lung beyond repair, and it wouldn't be fixed until they came up with the money to get a new one.

Castiel wiped his eyes again before sighing and walking over to Nathaniel. He kissed his fiance's forehead.

"You're gonna be pissed at me for this, but I have to do it."

The next day, Castiel dropped out of school.

_Imagine this is the next chapter_

Castiel entered the clothing shop, taking a deep breath when he noticed the extremely handsome owner standing behind the counter.

"It's only $450,000 dollars. I can get it. I'll just have to find a job."  
The owner sat at the counter, quickly sewing up a dress that looked similar to the one Rosalya had been wearing. He heard Castiel come in and glanced up before waving him over.

"Hey, I was here to ask about a job ad I saw-"  
"You're hired. Pass me the violet thread."  
"Uh…"  
Castiel looked into the drawer labeled purple. He pulled it out to see fifteen different roles of thread, each a different shade of purple.

"Which one's violet?"  
The shop keeper, who remained unnamed, never looked up from the dress as he reached over and grabbed the violet thread.

"Thank you."  
_"I didn't do anything…but okay."  
_He continued to sew, occasionally asking Castiel to pass him something, only to get it himself before gently returning to his focused state of whatever he was working on. Time came to close the shop and he locked the front door.

"We go out the back. Customers come in the front. Understand?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Great."  
The shop keeper passed Castiel a broom.

"Sweep up back here."  
"Okay-"  
The strange man set the dress down on a shelf behind the counter before leaping over the desk and hurrying over to the racks of clothing, quickly picking up pieces of clothing and accessories shoppers had dropped during the day. He finished shortly before Castiel finished sweeping and looked down at his watch before opening the register and pulling out a few twenties. He passed one of them to Castiel before stuffing one down into his pocket and counting the rest of the money in the register. He pushed it shut and looked up at Castiel.

"You know you can go home now, right?"  
"O…kay…"  
The man gave Castiel a strange smile before pulling out his phone and hurrying out the door. Castiel stared down at the twenty in his hand.

"Twenty dollars a day…at this rate…it is going to take me forever to get this money! Where the hell else am I gonna get cash? I have to get a second job…"  
Castiel groaned as he hurried out the door to the supermarket across the street.

Castiel got the job that day, and another one at a fast food restaurant. He worked almost all day every day, saving up every penny he earned. By the end of the month, he'd earned $1,560 dollars and only had two hours to sleep every day. He lost weight and his hair slowly began to fall out as time passed, and his friends began to worry. He was inching up the sidewalk one day when he felt himself growing increasingly tired as he progressed.

"Almost there."  
He wiped his brow and paused, leaning on a bench.

"A…almost there…"  
He couldn't go on.

"Ugh…"  
He fell onto the bench, taking a load off his worn bones.  
"No time…"  
He tried to get up before his legs buckled and he fell back onto the bench again. He tried to catch his breath, but felt it getting harder and harder. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back and heard a familiar voice.

Actually…I think I wanna cliff hang there. Mwahaha…ha…..don't worry. The next chapter is coming soon.


	21. I Got You Part II

Thanks for following my story BNMalfoy! I didn't want to put your name in case that was your real name, but you know who you are!

Castiel waved the person away, shaking his head.

"I'm…I'm okay…"  
The person said something, and it sounded like they were loud enough, but all Castiel could hear were muffled noises. He looked over at the person, and groaned when he realized that his vision was blurring. When did it get dark? Was it night time already?

The person said something to someone else who was with them, and moments later Castiel felt a cold wave hit his face. He jumped up, his vision instantly clearing as he wiped his face. Lysander and Iris stood in front of him, holding a bottle of water. Iris sat on the bench next to him with her hands to his cheeks.

"Cas? Look at me. Are you alright?"  
He looked around, shocked that he was so far from work.

"Castiel?"  
"I'm alright. I gotta go-"  
He stood to continue on his way when Iris grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bench.

"You need to rest. Where are you going that's so important?"  
"I gotta go to work."  
"Well-"  
She took the bottle from Lysander and handed it to Castiel.  
"-you need to wait a while. They'll understand."  
Castiel shook his head and started trying to walk off again. Lysander grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Relax. Iris is right. It's not as important as your health."  
Iris walked into a nearby restaurant before coming back out with a salad and a sandwich.

"Here. You need to eat."  
Lysander helped Castiel over to a table and sat him down as Iris laid out the food.

"We were about to have lunch anyway. Join us."  
Castiel glanced up the road to where the clothing shop was.  
"It's not going anywhere, Cas."  
He nervously sat down. Iris pushed a plate towards him.

"Here. Eat up."  
He started to look for his wallet but she interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy."  
He nodded before picking up his fork and taking a small piece of salad. He ate it quickly, but Iris chuckled. Lysander chuckled.

"We know you're hungry. You don't have to act."  
Castiel gently set his fork back down before looking at the food.

OMNOMNOMNOM!  
He dug in, devouring the meal in a heartbeat. The waiter arrived with drinks and he quickly downed his before thanking them.

"I gotta go now. See you around."  
"Where do you work?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Where do you work?"  
"The clothing shop."  
"Wait up. I can give you a ride there. I needed to stop by there anyway."  
Castiel slowly nodded as Lysander reached into his pockets for his car keys. They waited for Iris to finish before going to Lysander's car.

They arrived at the clothing shop, and Castiel tried to hurry inside, only for his knees to buckle again and send him to the ground.

"Cas?!"  
Lysander helped Castiel to his feet and helped him into the store.

"Leigh? Where are you?"  
The owner came around the corner with a dress thrown over his shoulder as he continued to sew at a shirt.

"Hey, Lys."  
"Hey, Leigh."

Leigh looked up at Lysander, his smile fading when he saw Castiel.

"What happened?"  
"Does he work here?"  
"Yeah, but…what's going on?"  
"He almost passed out on the way here."  
Leigh looked at Castiel who immediately began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I'll never show up late again! Please don't fire me! I really need the money!"  
"Calm down, calm down. I'm not gonna fire you…just…sit down somewhere. You look dead."  
Lysander helped Castiel around the counter and sat him in a chair in the back. He grabbed a bottle of water and gave Castiel some more.

"Here. Drink this."  
Castiel rested his head on his hand as he took the bottle, watching as Lysander joined Leigh behind the counter.

His entire work day was spent sitting in the chair drinking water until he felt normal again. Lysander made up for the work he missed, and he made a mental note to thank him later. A few hours passed, and Leigh and Lysander came up to check on the red head.

"How do you feel, Cas?"  
"I'm okay. I'm okay."  
"Good. Lysander was about to take a package up to this address, but I think he's going to get lost? Can you drive?"  
"Yeah, but I don't have a car."

"Don't worry. I have an extra one out back for deliveries. Some rich guy paid top dollar to have his new wardrobe delivered. Lysander already loaded it up. All you have to do is drive."  
Lysander interrupted.

"Do you really think he should be driving on his own? He was nearly passed out a few hours ago."  
"Lysander, passing out would be safer than leaving you in charge. Just go back and finish counting the cash in the register."  
Lysander glanced at Castiel before shrugging his shoulders and rushing back off to the front.

Castiel started to make the drive up to the address Leigh gave him, growing more and more frustrated as he drove.

"I don't see the damn place! Nothing but grass for miles!"  
He angrily muttered to himself as he drove until he finally saw a mansion. It was exponentially larger up close than one would have guessed from afar, and he found himself staring at its beauty for a while before going to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, a curvy lady with long chocolate brown hair opened the door. Judging by her outfit, Castiel guessed she was a maid.  
"You're from the clothing shop?"  
"Yes. I have the clothes in the car."  
"Bring them in."  
Castiel nodded before going back to get all of the clothes and setting up the rack Leigh put in the car. He pushed it all the way up the stone path through the double glass doors of the mansion. The maid, whose name was Kendra, led him to a large-closet like space.

"Just hang them up here."  
The wealthy man had already paid for his clothes, so all Castiel had to do was deliver. He pushed the rack all the way up through the house before taking an elevator to the bedroom. He followed the maid to the large closet and started to hang up the clothes. He was almost to the last jacket when he heard a voice.

"Looks great."

He looked back to see the owner of the house standing in the doorway of the closet, watching as he hung up mountains of clothes.

"Uh…yeah…from the clothing shop…"  
The man discreetly licked his lips as Castiel turned back to the clothing.

"What's a good looking young man like you doing working in a clothing shop?"  
"I need the money."  
"Oh…saving up for a big date?"  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
"Just curious."  
"No. I'm not saving up for a big date."  
The man smiled as he approached Castiel.

"Let me help you with that."

Castiel reached up to hang up the next piece of clothing when he felt his body being pressed up against the wall. The man's arms snaked around his waist and he felt the man's warm breath on his neck.

"What's your name anyway?"  
"W-why?"  
The man buried his face in Castiel's neck, inhaling his scent.

"I want to know."  
Castiel started to try to pull away, but the man quickly reached into his pocket and took his wallet.

"H-hey! Give that back!"  
He opened Castiel's wallet and pulled out his ID.

"Castiel…cute name."  
Castiel took his wallet and ID back before reaching to grab the rack for clothing. The man spun him around and pinned him back against the wall so they were facing each other.

"I'm Maximus Arthur. Pleased to meet you."  
He leaned in again to smell Castiel.

"So what are you saving up money for?"  
"Let me go!"  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me."  
Castiel started to pull away, but the man was larger and stronger, and tightened his grip on the boy's wrists. Castiel groaned.

"Back off!"  
"Shh."  
He lifted Castiel's face so they looked each other in the eye.

"Tell me."  
"I need to pay my rent! Now get off."  
The man shook his head before throwing Castiel to the floor and getting on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground. Castiel's eyes widened in horror when he remembered what happened last time he was in this position.

"Stop!"  
"Tell me the real reason."  
"I need to pay my-"  
He was interrupted by the man's lips to his.

"The truth."  
"My boyfriend needs a lung!"  
The man smiled.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
He loosened his grip, still holding Castiel down by his wrists.

"How much do you need? The truth, please."  
"450K."  
"Awful lot of money for a guy working at a clothing shop."  
"I have two other jobs that I'll be late to if you don't let me go!"  
The man pressed his groin against Castiel's, biting his lip as he felt himself growing aroused.

"Cute guy like you shouldn't have to work."  
"Well I do, so get OFF!"  
"I could give you that money."  
Castiel froze. This guy was rich.

"What do you want from me?"  
He slowly began to hump Castiel.

"Just a little company."  
Castiel was so lost in thought he didn't notice the man's actions.

"What kind of company?"  
The man smirked as he used his mouth to pull up Castiel's shirt. He kissed the boy's chest and stomach, slowly moving down until he got to Castiel's pants.

"NO! GET OFF! I GOTTA GO!"  
"I guess your boyfriend will have to wait, hmm?"  
Castiel groaned.

"Just let me go, already."  
Maximus released the boy, who scrambled to his feet and grabbed the rack before hurrying out of the house. He was almost in the car when the man called after him.

"Castiel…don't forget my offer!"  
Castiel slammed the door shut and sped back to the clothing shop.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's about to go down. Thanks for reading and please anticipate the drama that is coming up in the next few chapters.


	22. The Things I Do For Love

Castiel laid on the bed in Nathaniel's apartment, thinking about the situation at hand.

"I have time. I can just keep going to work and saving up my paychecks."  
DING! DING! DING!  
He picked up his phone.

"Hello?"  
"Castiel? You might want to come back to the hospital. It's kind of an emergency."  
He jumped up and grabbed his shoes, tying them as he hurried to the door.

"What's the emergency?!"  
The nurse pointed him to Nathaniel's room. He ran in, nervously waiting for the doctor to tell him what happened.

"What's going on?!"  
The doctor sighed.

"We're running out of time here. Those machines can only help him for so long."  
"How long do I have?"  
"We're looking at about a month or two."  
"How am I supposed to come up with that kind of money in so little time?!"  
"I don't know, but you'd better think fast."  
Castiel ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over to Nathaniel, who peacefully rested on the hospital bed.

"Dammit…"  
He stormed out.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!"  
He angrily muttered to himself as he hurried to the clothing shop. No sooner than he opened the door, Leigh called him over to the desk.

"Castiel! Come here for a sec!"  
He took a deep breath to clear his mind and walked over to Leigh.  
"Yeah?"  
"Another delivery. Same person. You must have given him good service because he specifically requested that you deliver it to him. In that case, GET AS MUCH CASH AS YOU CAN."  
Castiel swallowed hard before looking down to the keys.  
_"I need this job. I have to."  
_He nodded before nervously going to the car.

The entire way there he argued with himself about if what he was going to do was right.

_"Nathaniel needs the money! He'll die without it."_

_"He'll be so heartbroken if I do this."  
"This guy's rich! One and done! You'll get the cash."  
"But he's an old perv! I don't want anyone but Nat!"  
_He shook his head as he parked his car and got out with the next few outfits. He reached out to ring the doorbell, but the man was waiting for him and opened the door before he could.

"Hello Castiel."  
"Here are the clothes."  
"Ah yes! Take them to the closet. You can just lay them down in there."  
Castiel took a deep breath before going to the bedroom closet, closing his eyes when he heard Maximus lock the front door.  
He hung up the clothes and turned to leave the closet when he saw Maximus standing behind him.  
"So…did you think about my offer?"  
He closed his eyes and nodded.

"And your answer?"  
Castiel nodded again. Maximus smiled as he approached the boy. He wrapped his arms around Castiel, leaning down to kiss him.

"Come with me."

He pushed Castiel back onto his bed, which was freakishly large and covered most of his enormous bedroom, and took off the boy's clothes, kissing his body as he did so. He was only wearing a robe, and dropped it to the floor as he pulled the covers up over them.

"It's too big!...ugh…You're hurting me!"  
"It will feel better in a second. Just relax."  
Castiel did as he was told, but the pain was too much. The man was extremely rough with him, and his size was ridiculous, but Castiel needed the money. He gripped the sheets and bit his lip until it bled as the man thrust himself inside. His hands swarmed Castiel's body as his teeth grazed the red head's neck.

"Aahhhh…."

"Don't worry, baby. I know it hurts. It's gonna stop. It's gonna stop."  
He licked Castiel's tears before moving back down to his neck again. After a while, the man climaxed, resting his large body on top of Castiel.

"Please get off…"  
Maximus moved off of Castiel to lay next to him, hugging him tightly as he caught his breath.

"This was fun."  
"Can I have the money now?"  
"I said I wanted company, not sex. That means you still have to spend time with me and do whatever I want. Sex is part of that, of course."  
Castiel wiped his eyes. Maximus kissed his cheek.  
"You'll get the money. Just go with it."

Castiel nodded. There was no other way for him to save up enough cash in the amount of time given, assuming he continued to pay Nathaniel's bills so he didn't lose his apartment. Plus, with the money he'd already earned, he had no chance of being able to pay for Nathaniel's medical bills, let alone the lung. He would have to put up with Maximus until he got the money, then he would be free to leave.

"How long do I have to give you "company?"  
"Until I decide it's time to give you the money."  
"How long will that be?"  
"I don't know-"  
He kissed Castiel's collar bone.

"We'll see."

Short chapter! MwaHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Btw, at the same time I started to write this (like, the same day) I started to write another MCL fanfic. In that one, Nathaniel and Melody are delinquents with goody two shoe façades. I don't know what the plot will be or anything. If you want a Nathaniel story with any pairing (Yaoi preferably) just tell me in your review and I will write it. I'll thank you in it when I publish it. Or any scenes you want in there too…if not I'll be forced to write it and you should know by now that if I write it…THERE WILL BE BLOOD! Also, whoever figures out what movie I just quoted first will either get a promotion in the near future or come across money. Fortune teller! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	23. Time

The next morning, Castiel sat up and yawned before rubbing his eyes and looking around.  
"Where am I?"  
He continued to observe his surroundings before he noticed a tall, heavy set man, probably in his mid-forties asleep with an arm wrapped around him.

"Fuck…"  
Maximus heard him and pulled him closer.

"Lay back down with me, baby."  
Castiel groaned before doing as he was told. Maximus began to kiss him again, but he managed to pull away.

"I have to go to work."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I-"  
"I called all your jobs and told them you quit."  
"What?! WHY?!"  
"I'm going to give you the money long before you'd have earned it from them."  
"What…what about the car from the clothing shop? I have to take it ba-"  
"I had someone take it back and paid Leigh a hefty bunch for the time. He could use it for that run down shop."  
Castiel stared at Maximus.

"Wh…I don't…why did…"  
"Being my company will be a full time job."  
Castiel was at a loss for words. Maximus kissed him again before snaking his hand around and down between Castiel's legs. He massaged Castiel's sack as he kissed his back. Castiel tensed up.

"Hmm…you're really cute when you're scared."  
Castiel closed his eyes, focusing on breathing while Maximus started to use his body again.

Hours later, Maximus got up to get dressed. He came back, smiling when he saw Castiel laying on the bed.

"Come here, baby."  
Castiel looked over to him before looking back to the ceiling. A few seconds later he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to Maximus. The man smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel, kissing him roughly as his servants entered the room. Castiel remembered he was naked and started to cover himself when Maximus spun him around again and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I'm here to do the measurements, sir," the servant, who was obviously a tailor, whispered.

"Alright. Just don't keep him too long. He's my company."  
The tailor nodded before approaching Castiel, who nervously leaned away.

"Up up!"  
Castiel looked from the tailor over to Maximus. The man smiled and nodded. The tailor took all of Castiel's measurements, writing notes on his clipboard before leaving the room. Almost immediately after, Maximus reappeared, smiling at the redhead on his bed.

"You don't have any clothes yet, so of course you'll be remaining here. Nobody other than me is to see your body."  
"I do have clothes-"  
"I threw those rags away. Winged Bone, was it? Atrocious surely enough. I cannot allow you to wear such hideous things."  
Castiel frowned.

"Just give me my clothes and let me go home."  
"Not if you want the cash."  
Castiel paused before cursing to himself.

"I have to go eventually! I have to pay my boyfriend's rent until he is well again! I have other things to do!"  
"Not anymore. I'll pay the rent and give you the cash, but you will stay here."  
Castiel cursed loudly before pulling the covers back up over himself. Maximus sat next to him and began to rub his leg.

"It will be great!"

The tailor reappeared with a long rack of clothing.

"Here you are, sir."  
"Thank you."  
The tailor nodded as he hurried from the room, closing the door behind him. Maximus locked the door and walked back over to the bed. He yanked the covers back, exposing Castiel to the cool air in the room.

"You have clothes now."  
"I don't care."  
"Come see them."  
"Why?"  
"I want you to. My gift to you."  
"No thanks."  
He smirked before going over to Castiel and kissing him again.  
"Come on."  
He grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him from the bed, leading him over to the rack.

"Come see."

Castiel folded his arms and frowned as Maximus held up outfit after outfit.

"Isn't this one nice?"  
Castiel shrugged and looked away. Maximus smiled and hung up the outfit before taking off his jacket and shirt. He took off his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor as he approached Castiel.  
"What are you doing?"  
Maximus chuckled.

"Wrestling."  
"Huh-"  
He scooped Castiel up and laid him on the bed, using his belt to tie the boy's hands above his head to the corner of the bed. Castiel tugged at his restraints, cursing to himself as he realized they were too tight to escape. Maximus grinned at the sight.

"Now you're fully exposed. I have complete control. Isn't that great?"  
Castiel frowned and said nothing. Maximus leaned down and began to kiss him, moving all around his neck and chest. He slid his fingers down between Castiel's legs and around to his bottom, sticking one of them into the hole. Castiel tightened up at first, but Maximus massaged his entrance until he loosened up enough for another finger. Maximus continued to work his fingers in one by one until he had an entire hand in.

"Who'd have thought you could take so much?"  
By now, Castiel was trembling with pain and crying as he panted to catch his breath. Maximus smiled when he noticed Castiel's sweaty abs glistening in the sunset. He pushed his meat in as far as he could go and started to work it in and out as he traced Castiel's abs with his fingertips.

"Wait…wait!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It hurts! Can I just take a break?"  
Maximus kissed Castiel's cheek as he picked up his speed, slamming his boner into Castiel.  
"Aah!"  
"I know it feels good."  
Castiel gripped the part of the headboard he was tied to as he screamed. Nearly a half hour later, Maximus finished and started to hug and kiss him.

"I have to go…"  
"You can leave whenever you want, that is, if you don't want the money."  
Castiel shook his head.

"The bathroom…"  
"Oh."  
Maximus undid Castiel's restraints before pointing him over to the master bathroom.

Castiel closed the door behind him before plopping down on the toilet. He buried his face in his hands as he sobbed.

"I have to get out of here."  
"Castiel-"  
He jumped when Maximus opened the door.

"Don't close doors baby."  
Castiel glared at the man.

"I want to see everything."  
He wrapped his arms around himself, looking away from Maximus. The man used his finger to turn Castiel's chin. They looked into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?"  
Castiel looked down.

Maximus put his hands on Castiel's sides as he kissed the boy.

"You wanted some more? Okay. Whenever you're done we'll go again."  
Castiel shook his head. If he left, he wouldn't get the money for Nathaniel's lung, and all of this would have been for nothing. If he stayed, he would suffer day in to day out. Nathaniel was worth it. He repeated this to himself for a while as he sat on the toilet.

Nearly an hour passed, and Maximus looked over to Castiel from the bed. He grinned before jumping up and hurrying to the bathroom.

"Ready for another round."  
Castiel looked up at him with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He shook his head, but Maximus smiled at him.

"Of course you are."  
He tried to wave Maximus's hands away as the man reached for him, but his attempts were futile, and soon he was being dragged back to the bed, leaving a trail of blood behind.


	24. Pushing Limits

Castiel had been in Maximus's house for a month, never allowed to step out for any reason. Maximus would throw parties and invite guests over, but the entire time he would be sneaking feels of Castiel under the table or forcefully kissing him when others weren't looking. At one point, he reached into Castiel's pants and whispered into his ear.  
"Come with me."  
Castiel followed him out of the dining room and into the hallway. They were almost to Maximus's bedroom when the man turned to Castiel.  
"I can't wait anymore."  
"Wha-"  
BOOM!  
He pushed Castiel up against the wall and pulled down his pants.

"Someone's gonna see!"  
"Let them look."  
"You can't just- AAAH!"  
He pushed himself all the way in without hesitation or ease.

"Shit…"  
Castiel screamed loudly, so Maximus brought a finger around, putting it into Castiel's mouth. The redhead bit down as Maximus forcefully used him.

"Mmmmhhhh…ungh….."  
"I know it feels good, baby."  
Castiel shook his head.

The man quickly finished before going into his bathroom to clean himself up and heading off to return to his guests, leaving Castiel in the hall. He looked back and saw the disheveled teen standing by the door.

"Go get cleaned up."

Castiel didn't move.

Maximus glanced over to his guests before hurrying back up the hall.

"Go. Get. Cleaned. Up."  
Castiel remained still, and Maximus reached out to grab him when he collapsed.

"Castiel?! Are you okay?!"  
"My pills…"  
"What pills?!"  
He started to search his pockets, sighing when he realized they weren't there.

"Castiel?!"  
"I'm supposed to have…pills to…take care of…my blood….its tainted…"  
"Do you have them?!"  
"They were in my pants when I came here…"  
"SHIT!"  
Maximus called two of his servants over and gave them orders to figure out his prescription and bring him pills as soon as possible. They hurried out to the nearest pharmacy, holding the pharmacist at gunpoint until he gave them Castiel's meds. They hurried back and gave the pills to Maximus.  
"Water!"  
They brought him a glass of water.

"Here, baby. Drink all the water."  
Castiel sleepily looked over to Maximus before seeing the pills in the man's hand. He tried to reach for them, missing them at first. Maximus placed them in his hand and waited as he sleepily placed them in his mouth.

"Here."  
Castiel drank a bit of the water before handing it back to Maximus.

"Drink all of it."  
"I'm tired…"  
Maximus kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Drink all of it, baby."  
Castiel sighed before bringing the glass to his lips. He slowly finished the water, almost dropping the glass afterward.

"Good."  
Maximus told the two servants to help Castiel to bed, and they did. They removed his suit, replacing it with a large t-shirt Maximus dubbed as his pajamas. After helping him into the bed, they left, allowing him to rest.

It was short lived.

He felt Maximus's lips on his neck as the man's hands rubbed his back. He was pushed onto his back, soon feeling the man's chest hair against his flesh. Maximus moved up to nibble at his ear when Castiel interrupted him.

"I've been here for a month! When do I get the money?!"  
"When I feel like it."  
"What is that supposed to mean?! Nathaniel's running out of time! I have to get the money!"  
"When I feel like it."  
Castiel shook his head and got out of bed, turning to glare at the man.

"Are you going to give me the money? Yes or no."  
"Yes?"  
"When?!"  
"When I-"  
"DAMMIT!"  
Castiel stormed out of the room, hurrying through the house until he found a place where he could be alone. He took the elevator up to the miniature balcony up on the roof of the mansion.

"Bastard."  
He laid on the cold tile ground, sighing as a breeze began to blow. He was almost able to relax when he heard the elevator doors open.

"First of all, never walk away from me again."  
He ignored Maximus. The man walked over to him, crouching next to him.

"What's wrong-"  
"I want to go home! I don't want to be here! You keep saying you're gonna give me the money when YOU FEEL LIKE IT which is gonna be NEVER! Nathaniel's running out of time and I just want to get him a lung so we can get married and go on with our lives."  
"Don't you think I want to be married some day?"  
"I don't know! If you want to get married, why don't you find some guy who will actually be willing to marry you and leave me alone?!"  
"I already did find a guy who will be willing to marry me under the right conditions."  
"Then why won't you just give me the money already and we can be done with this?"  
"Because the guy I want to marry is you."  
"What?"  
"Castiel, I've fallen in love with you and I want to marry you. I will give you whatever your heart desires. Money is no problem."  
"What-"  
"You can have the money right now if you do one thing."  
"What?"  
"Break up with Na-"  
"NO! I love him! You can't just- no. I'm not breaking up with him."  
"Then you'll have to be my company until I feel like paying you. That could be years."  
"But he'll die then!"  
"Exactly. You can be my company and probably let him die, leave and make it sure that he will die, or you can leave him, never speak to him again, and marry me and I'll pay the bill on time."  
Castiel glared at the man who smiled in reply.

"You have twenty four hours to make your decision before I make it for you."  
He turned and went back to the elevator.

"FUCK!"  
Castiel slammed his fist on the tile, ignoring the throbbing pain it sent up his arm.

He lay in a guest bed that night, trying to think of what to do.

"I don't have a fucking chance of getting that money in the next month! He's already in the red zone too! They said a month or two…he could die any day now."  
He rolled over and buried his face in a pillow.

"I can't stay with Maximus. Not if I want to stay sane."  
He gripped the pillow.

"It's not about me, though. It's about Nat. He needs to get better. I can't let all this be for nothing."  
He groaned.

"But I love him. I can't leave him."

He opened his eyes.

"He needs this."

The next day at the same time, Castiel stood up on the balcony, looking out at the miles of land Maximus owned. The sun set, dramatically painting the scenery with it's rays of light. It was so peaceful…so serene. It was almost enough to extinguish the never ending feeling of misery that came over Castiel when he made his decision. He dressed for the occasion, wearing all black to go with how he felt. How could a marriage feel more like a funeral?

The elevator doors opened and Maximus stepped out, rubbing his hands together when he saw Castiel standing there. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked his breath before readjusting his clothing and approaching the teen.

"What did you decide?"  
Castiel looked down at Nathaniel's ring. He'd always kept it close as if it were the most precious thing in the world. It meant so much to him, but Nathaniel meant more. Maximus smiled as Castiel looked into his eyes.

"I need your car keys. I'm going to the hospital."  
Maximus smiled as he realized what Castiel had chosen. He handed the boy his keys and watched him leave.

Castiel walked into the hospital room, feeling his heart sink when he saw Nathaniel on the bed. He was even more sickly looking than before and was being fed through a tube. He was still unconscious. Castiel brought his hand to his chest to calm his aching heart as he approached Nathaniel.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. I'll never forget you."  
He kissed Nathaniel's hand before taking off his necklace and slipping his ring on it. He put it around Nathaniel's neck before planting a kiss on his lips. He wiped his eyes before leaving a slip of paper in Nathaniel's hand.

"I love you."

He turned to walk back to the door, thinking the entire way if he should look back to get one last glimpse of the one he loved. He decided against it, believing that he should forget any negativity and only remember Nathaniel happy and healthy at home.

Sorry for blowing up your inboxes but I was reading this story on my phone at school and I was like "OOH! I wonder what's gonna happen next!"...wait...I'm the writer...dangit! I'm actually like five chapters ahead and its killing me not uploading them, not to mention that a lot of people don't get the emails for stories. Check your spam box. That's what happened with me. All of my emails went straight to my spam box.


	25. Changes

Castiel stood at the end of the aisle next to Maximus who smiled gleefully. His joy was a perfect contrast of Castiel's gloom. The black haired boy stared at the ground, allowing his mind to go blank as the vows were read.

"And do you, Castiel, wah wah wah wah wah-"  
"He does."  
He looked over to Maximus, who grinned at him in return.  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."  
Castiel turned to walk back down the aisle but was grabbed by Maximus who forcefully pulled him back and kissed him. He pulled away and stormed back to the dressing room.

"He has no idea what he's up against."  
Castiel slammed the door shut.

"This will be fun."

Castiel laid on the couch in the room, wiping his eyes and sighing. The doors opened and Maximus entered.

"Hey, baby."  
"You got what you wanted now leave me alone."  
"I already paid for Nathaniel's bill, but as my husband, you will please me whenever I want."  
Castiel shook his head and rolled over. Maximus chuckled before walking over and sitting next to Castiel.

"It's funny how you think you have a choice."  
Castiel continued to ignore Maximus. The man chuckled again before jumping to his feet and grabbing Castiel, throwing him to the floor. He ripped off the boy's clothes as he bit his neck. His hands magically found their way into his pants to genitals, which he tightly gripped as he spoke into Castiel's ear.

"You are mine now. Don't think that me paying for his lung means you can change how you act. You will be completely submissive and live only to pleasure me-"  
"Leave me alone-"  
Maximus tightened his grip.

"What the hell did I just say?"  
Castiel went silent.

"Good boy."  
He released Castiel before readjusting his clothing.

"We're about to go home. Get up."  
Castiel glared at Maximus before rising to his feet.

"Give me a kiss."

He leaned in, but Castiel turned away.

"Alright. I got you when we get home."  
Castiel shrugged.

They walked outside to the limo that awaited them. Castiel angrily took his seat as Maximus waved goodbye to all of their guests. The driver took off.

"What part of completely submissive do you not understand?"  
Castiel shrugged his shoulders. They were in the kitchen of the honeymoon suite Maximus rented at a luxurious hotel.

"You aren't gonna disrespect me."  
Castiel said nothing. Maximus crossed his arms.

"Go get in the bed."  
Castiel ignored Maximus again.

"Wrong move."  
Maximus charged at the boy, grabbing him by his throat. Castiel tried to defend himself but yet again, Maximus was stronger. He punched Castiel in the face and stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He slammed Castiel's head up against the refrigerator, leaving a dent. Castiel fell to his knees, holding his bleeding head.

"Bend over."  
Castiel's ears were ringing, so he didn't hear Maximus, not to mention the throbbing pain in his head was a major distraction. Maximus frowned before walking around Castiel until he was behind him and kicking him forward. Castiel rolled over onto his side, groaning. Maximus grabbed him and set him on his knees with his cheek to the floor. He used his (and Castiel's) belts to tie the boy's hands and feet together before placing him face down on the ground again. Blood continued to run from the wound on Castiel's head, but Maximus was more focused on undressing him. He ripped off Castiel's clothes before undressing himself.

"You're gonna learn really fast who runs shit here."  
"Aahhhhh…"  
Maximus pushed himself into Castiel, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as he roughly pushed himself in. Castiel moved to readjust himself, but Maximus held his head down to the floor.

"Please…it hurts…"  
"I'll stop right now if you can prove you've learned your lesson."  
Castiel whimpered as Maximus rammed himself inside.

"I'll do anything! Just stop hurting me!"  
"Give me a kiss."  
He leaned down.

"It better be a good one."  
Castiel looked hesitant at first, but when Maximus started to go as hard as he could, Castiel screamed.

"Okay! Okay!"  
Maximus leaned down again. Castiel planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You better do better than that."  
Maximus removed the belts.

"Come here, baby."  
Tears continued to roll down Castiel's cheeks as he placed his hands on Maximus's and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Good. Now go to bed."  
"Okay…"  
Maximus pulled out of Castiel, causing the redhead to whimper again. He helped Castiel to his feet and kissed his cheek, smiling as the redhead limped to the elevator.

(At the Hospital)  
"Nathaniel you have to get back into bed."  
The nurses continued to try to push Nathaniel back into his room but it was no use.  
"Castiel!"  
He cried out for the one he loved, longing to see his face and hear his voice.

"You need to go back to bed!"  
Hospital security came around the corner and tried to assist the nurses in getting him back to his bedroom.

"It's okay. Just get back into bed."  
"No!"  
He wiped his tears away.

"I want Castiel!"  
The struggle went on for nearly five minutes before Nathaniel collapsed into a pile of tears and screams. He held Castiel ring in his hand and the note in the other.

"You need to rest, okay. You just had surgery."  
"Castiel!"  
They finally managed to get him back into bed and strapped him down to make sure he stayed there.

"It's okay. Just relax."  
He wiped his eyes continuously as he wept.

Later that night, the nurses came in to see he was asleep. They undid his restraints and pulled up the covers. Just as they turned to leave, they noticed a slip of paper on the floor.

"What's this?"  
One of them picked it up and unfolded it.

"This must have been what upset him earlier."  
"What does it say?"

_I'm sorry._


	26. Desperate Attempts

Thanks ImAngelOfMusic for following meh!

A year passed and Castiel's eighteenth birthday came. He was now allowed to leave the house because now that he was eighteen, Maximus was not legally a pedophile. Maximus threw a birthday party for him though, as a way to keep him in the house. Unfortunately, he only invited his friends. They all got a kick out of watching him degrade Castiel.

"Castiel! Come here!"  
Castiel sighed and walked over to Maximus.

"Give me a kiss."

Castiel kissed him.

Maximus smiled before throwing his glass to the floor.

"Clean it up."  
Castiel nodded before hurrying off to find a broom.

"Get over here and sit on my lap."  
Castiel sighed before sitting on the man's lap. Maximus kissed his cheek.

"You hungry?"  
Castiel shrugged.

"Of course you are. Here-"  
Maximus entertained his guests by throwing a piece of meat to the floor.

"Eat up."  
Castiel shot Maximus an assassins glare. The man replied with a hard smack to the face.  
"Eat."  
Castiel held his cheek where he'd been hit as he got down to the floor. The guests laughed as he ate the piece off the floor. Maximus bent down to him.

"Come with me."  
Castiel felt sick as he thought of what Maximus would do to him for his defiance. He warily followed the man until they got up the hall and out of the sight of the guests. Maximus stepped in front of Castiel and looked down at him.

"So what made you think that was okay?"  
Castiel said nothing. Maximus jumped at him, raising his fist as if he was going to hit him. Castiel flinched. The man walked towards him, causing him to back away. Eventually he backed into a wall and Maximus came closer until he could press his body against Castiel's pinning the boy in place. He grabbed Castiel by his neck and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"If you EVER challenge my authority like that again, I'll-"  
He whispered the rest into Castiel's ear and the boy felt his heart sink.

"Do you understand?"  
Castiel nodded.

"Go clean yourself up before you show your face around my guests again."  
Castiel nodded before the man slammed his head into the wall and walked away. He was too dizzy to stand, and could only roll over and crawl to their bedroom.

He returned later, sitting back in his spot in the corner of the room. Maximus laughed and talked with his guests before he decided it was time to give presents. Of course they were all from him.  
"Castiel, come here."  
The boy held his hand to his chest as he walked over to Maximus.

"Y-yes?"  
Maximus patted his lap. Castiel looked hesitant before sitting down.

"I got you a present."  
Castiel nodded.

"Th-thank you."  
Maximus handed him a key.

"A k-key?"  
Maximus and his guests laughed.

"It's a car key. I own twenty seven different cars. There are twenty eight in the garage right now. One of them is yours. Go figure out which one it is."  
Castiel nodded. He had to admit that it was a good gift, but the whole part about the gift being a key was reasonable. That was the sort of joke someone like Maximus would pull. He loved to get Castiel's hopes up before bitterly crushing them.

Castiel walked outside and started to walk to the garage when the fresh air hit him. He hadn't been outside the house since he went to break up with Nathaniel a year before and the fresh air was so magnificent he had to stop to enjoy it. He sat down on the grass of the front yard, smiling as the breeze blew by. He felt comfortable here, and passed the time enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Once again, his joy was short-lived.

"Castiel?! Get your ass over here!"

He jumped when he heard Maximus's booming voice. He leaped to his feet and hurried over to Maximus, stopping a few feet away. Maximus pointed to the ground in front of him.

"Come HERE."  
Castiel swallowed hard before stepping forward. Maximus grabbed him by his collar.

"Did I tell your ass to sit outside?"  
"N-no-"  
"Then what made you think that was okay?! What the hell were you doing?!"  
"I'm sorry! It was just so nice out here and you never let me go outside so the air felt great and-I'M SORRY!"  
Maximus released him, looking into his eyes.

"Alright. Fine. You have ten minutes, but I want you back in the house in exactly that time. Got it?"  
Castiel nodded. Maximus turned to go back into the mansion.

Castiel hurried to the garage to check all of the cars. He finally found the one that was his. It was a black Lamborghini Aventador with rims.

"Great."  
He hurried back outside to sit in the grass. He closed his eyes while the breeze continued to blow. The grass made ripples and the trees waved. Clouds were perfectly placed in the sky, and it was neither too hot nor too cold. He laid back, watching the clouds as they passed by. It was cheesy, but he envied the clouds. They were free. They didn't have to worry about where they would go because they came and went together. They disappeared together. They rained, and they did it together.

Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep in the calm air. He dreamed of Nathaniel and of how their wedding would have gone.

_"I love you, Castiel."  
"I love you so much, Nat."  
Nathaniel leaned in to kiss him. _

POW!  
"Aah!"  
"GET YOUR ASS UP! DID I NOT TELL TO BE IN IN TEN MINUTES?!"  
Castiel looked around and noticed all of Maximus's guests standing around staring at him. Some laughed, others whispered and pointed. He felt his heart sink when he realized that it had all been a dream and that he was still married to Maximus.  
"LOOK AT ME!"  
Maximus shook Castiel by his collar.  
"I'M IN THERE ENTERTAINING AND YOU JUST LEFT ME IN THERE TO LAY IN THE FUCKING GRASS?! GET YOUR STUPID ASS IN THE HOUSE!"

Castiel started to stand when Maximus kicked him in the chest.

"Go to our room and wait for me."  
Castiel held his chest as he coughed before rolling over and pushing himself to his feet.

"O…kay….ugh…*cough*"

He sat one his knees on the floor by the bed with his arms wrapped around himself. Maximus came in and prepared to beat him when he froze. Castiel was doubled over coughing and a steady stream of blood came from his mouth.

"Cas?!"  
He dropped to his knees, bringing his hands to his husband's cheeks.  
"Look at me, baby."

Castiel continued to cough.

"Look at me."  
He looked up to Maximus, doing his best not to cough into the man's face for fear of another beating.

"What hurts?"  
He looked back down, continuing his coughing and retching. Maximus ran around the corner to find one of his servants.

"Call my doctor!"  
"Right away, sir."  
He returned to Castiel, who had blood running down his chin to his neck and down his chest. He was turning red and was gasping and wheezing for air between breaths.

"Can you breath, Castiel?"  
The boy shook his head just as the servant ran into the room.

"Your doctor is on the way sir."  
"Bring me a towel."  
"Yes sir."  
The servant left, returning shortly after with a towel.  
"Let me help you, baby."  
He removed Castiel's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, laying the objects on the floor as he continued to undress his husband. He picked up the towel and held it under Castiel's jaw to catch the blood.

"Hang in there, Cas."  
Castiel continued to gasp for air. Maximus's doctor ran into the room.

"Maximus?! What's going on?!"  
"He just started coughing up blood! I don't know what's wrong with him."  
The doctor set down his case and pulled out his stethoscope.

"Lay him on his side."  
Maximus obeyed. He put a hand on Castiel's side and kissed his forehead.

"Lay down for me, baby."  
He started to readjust Castiel, who yelped on contact before gasping for air again.

"Almost down."  
He finally got Castiel on his side and waited as the doctor began to look over him.

"Castiel, if you can hear me, I need you to follow my finger."  
He waved his finger in front of Castiel's face. The redhead followed his finger with his eyes.

"Okay."  
He pulled out his flashlight and shined it into Castiel's eyes before using the stethoscope.

"Okay…his heart is beating a little fast, but that would be expected in a situation like this."  
He moved down to Castiel's lung.

"Suction…there's a hole in there somewhere."  
"What?! How did he get a hole there?"  
"I'll figure that out later. Right now he's bleeding internally and he can't breathe."  
The doctor made a phone call, and minutes later, more doctors and nurses arrived with medical equipment.

Castiel was given anesthetics before oxygen so he could rest and breathe somewhat clearly.

Hours later, he woke up in Maximus's bed with the blanket pulled all the way up to his neck. Maximus sat in a chair next to the bed, holding his hand. He started to try to speak when he realized he had an oxygen tank over his mouth.

"Castiel, nice to see you're awake."  
He looked over to see Maximus's doctor standing nearby. Maximus heard him speak and woke up. Smiling when he saw Castiel.

"Maximus, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Castiel alone."

"I'm his husband and whatever you need to say can be said in front of me."  
"Alright, well I'll need you to move a bit further away from Castiel then, and I will need your arms and legs where I can see them."  
"Why?"  
An officer stepped in.

"Did you ask yet?"  
"I'm about to."  
"What's going on?"  
The doctor approached Castiel with the stethoscope again.

"The officer is going to ask you a few questions while I check your heart rates."  
Castiel nodded.

The officer made sure Maximus's limbs were in plain sight before asking the questions.

"How old were you when you two got married?"  
Castiel's heart rate increased. The doctor looked at the officer who sighed and asked the next question.

"We found traces of urine in the laundry room which give us reason to suspect someone wets the bed. Would that be you, Castiel?"  
He turned red, but his heart rate remained constant. He slowly nodded his head.

"People over the age of seven who wet the bed are typically doing so because there is some type of abuse going on and they live in fear. We've also found evidence of prior injuries, not to mention that your injuries now have been caused by a heavy hit to the chest. There is a large bruise that resembles a shoe print on your chest. Has this man-"  
The officer pointed to Maximus.

"-been hurting you?"  
Castiel started to sweat as his heart rate skyrocketed. The doctor looked to the officer again, giving him a nod.

"Castiel, all you have to do is tell us and we'll take you away from here. You'll never have to see him again."  
Castiel felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked over to Maximus. The man shot him an evil look.

_Remember what I said._

The officer snapped his fingers.

"Right here, Castiel. Don't worry about him. It's obvious something's going on here, and all you have to do is say it. We can't help you if you don't admit it."  
Castiel gripped his blanket tightly as he shook his head. The officer and the nurse shook their heads.

"I feel very sorry for you, son."

They packed up and left. Maximus chuckled before smirking at Castiel.

"Smart boy."  
Castiel avoided eye contact.

"You remembered what I said to you."  
He looked down to his hands.

"Good."  
Maximus gave him a hard pat on the back and walked out.


	27. Grin and Bear It

Castiel sat across from Maximus at the table of the fanciest restaurant in the town. It was their two year anniversary, and Castiel was nearly twenty years old. He'd grown used to Maximus and didn't hate him nearly as much, mostly because since he'd become so submissive Maximus didn't abuse him…much. He even treated Castiel as an equal at parties instead of degrading him to amuse others.

Maximus reached across the table and held his hand, stroking it carefully as he looked into Castiel's eyes.

"Two great years."  
He smiled.

"Things have been excellent."  
Castiel nodded and began to eat.

"Castiel…"  
He glanced up at the man before looking back down at his plate as he ate.

"…I love you."  
Castiel froze before looking up at Maximus. They'd been married for two years. Maximus mentioned falling in love with him, but he'd never told Castiel that he loved him. The former redhead (Maximus noticed his roots one day and cut off all his red hair, leaving only the black roots. His hair had grown back out and was just to his chest. Maximus thought this was sexy and never let him cut it) felt overwhelmed and started to get up. Maximus grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the table.

"No…no…stay."  
Castiel stared at Maximus before going back to his seat. He was halfway down when he froze in place, staring past Maximus.

"What is it, baby?"  
Maximus started to turn around when Castiel grabbed his face and pulled him back so they faced each other.

"N-nothing. It's just a surprise I had planned for you."  
"Now, you know I hate surprises."  
Maximus started to turn around again, but Castiel pulled him back again, pressing his lips to Maximus's as a distraction. Maximus closed his eyes and pulled Castiel in, savoring the kiss. All the while, Castiel was looking past him at the blonde who walked into the restaurant.

(At the door)

Nathaniel walked into the room holding his little sister's hand. Amber had been trying to cheer him up since he got out of the hospital. It had been just over a year since he finished hospitalization, medications, and physical therapy, yet he was still depressed about Castiel. The breakup changed him. He didn't finish school and didn't care to go back. He never wanted to eat or bathe. He really let himself go. Amber moved out and got her own apartment. She stayed by his side through the process, nursing him back to health. He thanked her all the time, but he simply could not cheer up.

"Come on, Nath. Sit down."  
He pulled her chair out for her before taking his seat.

"What are you going to get?"  
"I don't know. Maybe just a water."  
"No. You have to eat today, okay? You don't have to eat a lot but you have to eat something."  
He looked over the menu before deciding on the smallest side dish there. Amber sighed.

"I'll order something to go with it then."

Their waiter came and took their orders. Amber was sure to order an entire main course for Nathaniel with a drink before doing her own. As the waiter collected their menus, Nathaniel sat back in his chair.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom."  
Amber looked up at him.

"Please be careful. I know you're depressed. Don't give me a reason to not trust you when you're out of my sight."  
He nodded and went to the restroom.

(At Castiel and Maximus's table)  
Maximus could barely keep his hands off of Castiel . The teen pulled away from him.

"I gotta go to the restroom."  
"Great, I'll come with you."  
"No no no! Someone has to…uh…be here when the food gets here."  
"Nonsense! They won't forget we're here."  
"I'd feel better if you kept an eye on the waiter though. You never know what they do to your food when you're not looking. We'd better not give them the extra time, right?"  
Maximus thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right! I'll stay, but don't keep me waiting, baby."  
"Okay."  
Castiel hurried to the restroom.

(In the restroom)  
Nathaniel finished washing his hands and was reaching for a paper towel when the door opened.

Castiel froze when he saw Nathaniel's reflection in the mirror. The blonde was looking down at his hands, and hadn't noticed when Castiel came in. It took all of Castiel not to jump on him right then and there.

Nathaniel turned around and started to walk past Castiel to the trash can.

"Nat?"  
Nathaniel looked over to where the voice was. He hadn't recognized Castiel at first, but when he did, his sorrow was lifted and he ran over to him.

"Castiel?!"  
Within moments, he was holding Castiel in his arms, kissing him lovingly.

"Nathaniel!"  
"Castiel!"  
They were so happy, neither knew what to do. They remained in each other's arms, crying tears of joy.

"I love you so much! Why did you leave me?!"  
CLICK!  
The bathroom door started to open and Castiel saw the tip of Maximus's dress shoes. He pushed Nathaniel into a corner and kissed him one last time.

"Long story! I'll explain later. Just get into one of the stalls and lock the door."  
"Wha-"  
"GO!"  
Castiel shoved him into a stall before turning to one of the sinks. Maximus hugged him from behind.

"Hey, baby. Our food arrived. I watched that waiter for you."

"Good. I'll be out in a second."  
Maximus looked around, frowning when he saw the nearby stall door that was closed. It was the only occupied stall in the men's restroom.  
"Be glad someone's in here, or I'd be all over you by now."  
He slipped a hand into Castiel's pants, cupping his bottom before leaving the restroom.

Nathaniel stepped out, more upset than before.

"Wh-who was that?"  
Castiel sighed. Nathaniel had grown since they last saw each other, and was at least seven inches taller than Castiel, who rested his forehead on the blonde's chest.

"You needed a lung and I was running out of time to get it to you. I dropped out of school and worked three jobs to try to get the money, but it wasn't coming fast enough. I met him and he said he could give me the money if I kept him company, but he always told me he would pay for your operation in time and that he would give me the money when he felt like it. Eventually, he said that the only way he'd pay for it was…"  
Castiel looked down at the ring on his finger.

"…if I left you and married him."  
Nathaniel stared for a moment before pulling his necklace from his shirt. Castiel gasped. It was his old necklace with his ring still on it.

"I love you, though. You can't leave him?"  
"I want to leave him, but he has power! Not just money though…he'll hurt me, Nat. I've given up so much for you, but the pain is too much to bear."  
Nathaniel shook his head and kissed Castiel.

"B-but…I want you…what about us…"  
"I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but I made a choice. It wasn't for nothing. You're alive, and I couldn't ask for more."  
They kissed again.

"Castiel…"

"It's alright, baby. I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I've been raped, degraded, and beaten to get that money, and it was worth it."

Tears rolled down Nathaniel's cheeks.

"I love you, Cas."  
"I love you too, Nathaniel. I'll never forget you."

They separated, and Castiel returned to his table in the restaurant.


	28. Bad Habits

Castiel sat in the kitchen with his face in his hands, thinking about what happened that day. Nathaniel's words rang out in his head.

_"You can't leave him?"_

"I want to leave him…"  
"Say something, baby?"  
"Huh-"  
Maximus entered the room, collapsing on the bed next to Castiel.

"-n-no…"  
Maximus wrapped his arms around Castiel and began to kiss him all over his body. Meanwhile, he was stuck in his thoughts. Nathaniel was alive and well, which was what he wanted more than anything two years ago. Now that he had it, he felt empty, yet he had no idea why.  
"What's wrong, baby," Maximus asked as he kissed the back of Castiel's shoulder.

"Nothing."  
"I can tell something is wrong. You're being so quiet."  
"It's nothing. You won't want to hear about it. Just a waste of time."  
"I normally don't like my time being wasted, but for you-"  
He kissed Castiel's shoulder.

"-it's different."  
"Nah…I'd rather not talk about it."  
Castiel reached forward to turn off the light when Maximus reached forward and grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with Castiel's.

"I'm your husband. Talk to me."  
"I'm over it, Maximus."  
Maximus sighed and rested his chin on Castiel's arm.

"Well…I'm horny…"  
Castiel sighed before rolling over and mounting Maximus.

(At Amber's Apartment)

"Nathaniel, what's wrong?"  
Nathaniel was laying on his bed, gripping his pillow as he sobbed into it. Amber wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Talk to me."  
"Castiel is married!"  
"What?!"  
"I saw him at the restaurant and he told me everything! He's not allowed to talk to me or anything because that asshole he married abused him until he agreed to marriage. Then he paid for my lung but made Castiel stay away from me!"  
Amber rubbed Nathaniel's back as he cried.

"I'm sure he still loves you thought, right?"  
"Yeah! But he's too scared to leave that guy and I don't want him to get hurt! If I go get him and get shot or something, all of his misery was for nothing!"  
"We'll figure something out. When you're in love and it's as strong as you guys's love, you can't just give up. You have to keep trying. Right?"  
He nodded. Amber kissed his forehead.

"We'll come up with something."

(At Maximus's Mansion)  
"Ahhh….shit…"  
Maximus felt himself getting closer as Castiel rode him.

"I'm almost…ahh…."  
He put his hands to Castiel's waist, slowing him down so keep himself from climaxing. He wanted the pleasure to last, and flipped Castiel over so that he was on the bottom. Castiel moaned as Maximus made love to him. The man was encouraged by the sounds of the teen breathing. Castiel was sweating and moaning like a whore. The time came and Maximus started to shoot his load into Castiel.

"Aahhh! Say my name!"  
"Ahhhh! Ungh! Nathaniel!"  
"What?"  
"I meant…uh- Maximus…"  
"You were thinking about him this whole time?"  
"Thinking about who?"  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU JUST CALLED ME NATHANIEL! WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT HIM THE WHOLE DAMN TIME?!"

Castiel went silent. Maximus pulled out and rolled off of the bed before going to the restroom to start up a shower. He came back and glared at Castiel.

"Get. Out."  
"Wha—"  
"GET OUT!"  
Castiel moved to get up out of bed, but Maximus charged at him and grabbed him, forcing him into a headlock and dragging him out of the house.

"You stay your ass out here until you figure out who the fuck I am!"

He threw Castiel onto the concrete and stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Castiel went to sit in the grass when he heard thunder. Surely enough, he looked up and saw lightning before hearing more thunder. Eventually it began to rain. It was not as nice outside now as before, but the rain felt nice-

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO MOVE!"  
Maximus ran over to Castiel and grabbed him by his neck, dragging him back up to the porch. He put a dog collar on Castiel's neck, tightening it to where he could barely breathe. Maximus then tied the collar to pillar at the front of the house. He grabbed Castiel's genitals again.

"You are disgusting. Nobody other than me will ever love you. Why don't you understand that?!"  
Castiel looked down.

"Nobody will ever want a worthless piece of shit like you! I'm the best you're ever gonna get! Don't cross me boy, or you will lose these-"  
He squeezed Castiel's testicles, causing him to yelp. He slapped Castiel before going back into the house. Castiel laid on the ground hugging himself. He was outside cold, naked, and alone. To make matters worse, the wind started blowing and Castiel was quickly drenched. His teeth clattered as he shivered in the painful, unforgiving air. Just when he thought all hope was lost, he heard a familiar voice.

"Castiel?"  
He looked over to see Lysander standing nearby with a rack of clothing that was covered in plastic to shield it from the rain.

"What happened to you?!"  
Castiel tried to speak, but couldn't stop his teeth long enough to get out a single word smoothly.

"I-I-I j-j-j-j-just w-w-want t-t-t-t-to g-g-go h-h-h-home!"  
"Why are you out here?"  
"H-h-h-he's e-e-evil!"  
"He did this to you?"  
Castiel sadly nodded. Lysander shook his head.

"One second."  
He knocked on the door. Immediately a servant answered.

"Bring the clothes on inside."  
"What's going on here?"  
He pointed to Castiel. The maid looked around before answering.

"He made Master Maximus very angry."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. He was mumbling something about a guy named Nathaniel."  
"Damn…I'm in a hurry though so I have to give you the clothes."  
"Alright."  
Lysander gave the woman the clothes and waited until she closed the door before pulling out a pocket knife and running over to Castiel. He cut him free and scooped him up into his arms before running back to Leigh's car.  
He slammed the door shut and sped back to the clothing shop.

"Leigh?! Where are you?!"  
Leigh came around the corner.

"What's going on-"  
Leigh gasped when he saw Castiel. Lysander managed to help him into the door before he collapsed in the hallway behind the counter. The store was closed, so no customers were around to see what was going on.

"Castiel?! What happened?"  
Castiel was shivering violently, so Lysander ran back to close the back door to the shop. Leigh put a hand to Castiel's forehead.

"Where did you find him?!"  
"He was sitting outside Maximus's house tied to the front of the house."  
Leigh shook his head and disappeared around the corner before running back with a large piece of fur.

"This was left over from a fashion disaster, so I believe this will be the best use."  
Lysander helped Castiel get under a heat vent in the shop before Leigh wrapped the fur around him. He continued to shiver. Leigh went to the back and returned with a hot cup of coffee.

"Try this. It should warm you up."  
Castiel's hands were shaking too much to get the cup, so Lysander took it out of Leigh's hands and helped Castiel drink it. It was no use.  
"Make sure the fur stays on him and bring him to the car."  
Lysander nodded before helping Castiel to his feet again. He wrapped the fur around him again and carried him to Leigh's car. They rode to the brothers' house.

Lysander helped him into a warm bath before helping him dry off and helping him into an old shirt and a pair of pants that didn't fit Lysander so well anymore.

"Lay down, Cas."  
He helped Castiel into his bed and pulled the covers up over him. He faintly shivered, which was a major improvement from when Lysander found him.

"Still cold?"  
Castiel nodded. Lysander went to take a shower and redressed himself before getting into the bed with Castiel. He wrapped his arms around him, helping with the warming process. As expected, Castiel stopped shivering, and comfortable fell asleep in Lysander's arms.


	29. What Happens in the Apartment

MellaTheKnightmare! Thanks!

"Castiel? Wake up."  
Castiel rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up in Lysander's bed. He didn't remember how he'd gotten there, but all he knew was that he was more comfortable than he'd been since he was first sent to give Maximus clothing. He looked up at Lysander, who stood at the foot of the bed with a worried smiled on his face.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I feel…alright."  
"Good. It's still really early, so you don't have to get up if you're not ready."

"You don't have to take care of me."  
Castiel started to get out of bed. Lysander waved the comment off.

"It's no trouble. I can't send you back outside when you're not well."

Castiel smiled.  
"Thanks, Lysander."  
Lysander blushed at Castiel. His smile was so…cute. All Lysander wanted to do was push Castiel down onto the bed and make love to him right then and there-

NO. Those thoughts. They were wrong. Castiel loved that other guy. Wait, were they even still together? No way. Castiel was with Maximus, who was the most evil person around. Castiel didn't even want to be there. Lyssander could have him. Yeah, that would work. After all, he loved Castiel since the first day they met and they spent time together in the courtyard. That blonde asshole was always in the way. Not anymore. Now Lysander could love Castiel.

"You know, Castiel…you can stay here for a while if you want to."  
"I…I can't…"  
"Why not?"  
"I can find a place to stay, get another job. I don't want to burden you."  
Lysander sat next to Castiel and took his hand in his. He gently rubbed Castiel's hand.

"You're not a burden. I want you to stay here. Leigh is always off with Rosa. I don't have anyone around to hang out with."  
"You have friends-"  
"I don't go out much."  
"But isn't it Leigh's house-"  
"Our last apartment was. We're roommates now. I work in his shop with minimum pay and in exchange, I don't have to pay my half of the rent. It sort of already comes out of my paycheck."  
"How much is rent?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Lysander-"  
"Please?"  
Castiel sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, but I'll buy groceries .I'm not going to be a freeloader."  
Lysander smiled.

"Excellent."

Maximus punched the wall, screaming in anger.

"What do you mean he LEFT?!"  
"S-sir, he wasn't outside this morning when you told me to let him back in."  
"Son of a BITCH!"  
Maximus tore his bedroom apart in anger.  
"Who the hell told him he could leave?!"  
The butler went silent.

"Bring me my phone!"  
He ran off to find Maximus's cell phone, which he was accustomed to finding in the strangest places around the mansion. He found it under the cabinet in the restroom before coming back and holding it out to Maximus, who snatched it and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"  
_"Get everyone! I'm gonna kill a son of a bitch!"  
_"What happened?"  
_"JUST GET EVERYONE! We're rolling out tonight."

(At Lysander's Apartment)

Castiel and Lysander sat on the couch, laughing and talking about everything going on in Lysander's life. Quite frankly, Castiel didn't want to talk about his. After a while, they stopped laughing, and Castiel returned his attention to the television. Lysander took this opportunity to steal glances at Castiel. Everything about him was perfect.

Castiel looked down to his hands.

"I just thought of two things I really want to do today, if that's okay…"  
"What is it?"  
"I want to see my parents…and Nathaniel…"  
Lysander frowned.

"Nathaniel, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
Lysander sighed. Castiel nervously looked down again.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. Just…forget I ever said it."  
"No no no. It's fine. Don't worry about it."  
"You're alright. Come on. Tell me where."

First, they rode to his parents' house. His heart quickly beat in his chest as he reached for the door handle.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
His mother answered the door. She took one look at him before smiling.

"Mom."  
She fainted.

"Shit!"  
Castiel caught his mother. He called into the house.  
"Dad?!"  
His father came running down the stairs when he heard someone shouting. He saw someone holding his wife in the door got ready to kick some ass.

"Who the hell are-"  
Castiel looked up at his father.

"Castiel?"  
"Yeah! She fainted! What do we do?!"  
His father picked her up.

"Come with me."  
Castiel stepped in, closing the door behind him and following his father into the kitchen. His father set his mother down and threw a cup of water into her face. She opened her eyes and looked around in a daze. She saw Castiel again and reached out to hug him. He hugged her back and tears spilled from her eyes.

"My baby…"  
She kissed his forehead as his father embraced them both.

"Where have you been?! We never stopped looking for you!"  
"A lot happened…the point is, I'm here now. I love you guys."  
They embraced again. Castiel's mother went to kiss his forehead again when she paused.

"Cassie?!"  
"Yes?"  
She moved his hair away from his face, exposing a partially opened bruise on the side of his face.

"Who did this to you?!"  
He thought for a moment before he realized what was going on. He brought his hand to the side of his head, touching the mark.

"I…messed up…"  
She sighed before going around the corner to the laundry room to find a rag. She grabbed some peroxide and wet the rag before cleaning the wound. When she finished, she gave him an ice pack for his head before looking to his father.

"What?"  
She looked as if she wanted to ask something before closing her mouth and shaking her head.

"What's wrong, mom?"  
"Nothing. I know you don't like talking about bad things."  
Castiel looked down for a second before holding his mother's hand.

"I'm ready to tell you now."  
His mother and father listened as he told his story. He started from him and Nathaniel getting into fights and continued forward, telling them the entirety of this fanfiction (oh, was I not supposed to break the fourth wall…sorry.) They listened intently, noting every detail of his story. Of course he left out every sex part with him and Nathaniel, but they got the picture, nonetheless. When he finished, they both looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Sweetheart, you've been through so much."  
"Who the hell is Maximus?! I'll kill that son of a bitch!"  
Castiel shook his head.

"He has money and power."

His parents shook their heads. He jumped up.

"Wait!"  
"What is it, sweety?"  
"I have someone waiting for me!"  
Castiel hurried back to the door. Just as he started to reach for the knob, he caught a glimpse of what was going on outside. He froze in his tracks.

Lysander was standing with his back up against his car. Maximus stood in front of him holding a loaded gun to his forehead. He angrily yelled at Lysander who nervously replied, never taking his eyes from the gun. Maximus paused before pulling the gun back and putting it back into his holster. He muttered something else to Lysander before storming back across the street to his car. He sped down the street as Lysander sat down by his car with his hands to his forehead, obviously panicking. Castiel waited a few seconds before looking over to his father, who along with his mother had joined Castiel at the door and seen the entire scenario.

"What the hell was that?"  
"Maximus…"  
"That's Maximus?! Hell no! I'm gonna kick his ass!"  
"No. That's my friend Lysander. The guy who had the gun was Maximus."

Castiel waited a few more seconds to be sure Maximus wasn't waiting for him to come out before opening the door.  
"Lys!"  
Lysander jumped before looking up at Castiel, who waved him over. He looked around before getting up and hurrying to the door.

"Come in!"  
Castiel pulled Lysander inside before looking around and closing the door.

"Come on."  
He walked Lysander into the living room.

"Are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah…"  
"I saw what happened."  
"He really is a jerk."  
"What did he say to you?"  
"He was looking for you and I said I didn't know. Then he started getting all pissed."  
Castiel put a hand on Lysander's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lys. I'll leave soon so you don't have to worry about Maximus."  
"NO! I mean…no…you don't have to worry about it. I'm fine."  
"He just had a gun to your head."  
"I've had a gun to my head before. This one time these guys came to rob the shop and Leigh and I were the only ones there. Lucky, Leigh keeps a double barrel behind the counter."

Castiel sighed.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me."  
Lysander took Castiel's hand in his.

"I wish I had a wise comeback, but the fact is, I don't. Just imagine that I do."  
Castiel chuckled before speaking to his parents. When they finished, and after he managed to pry himself from his mother's arms, he and Lysander left.

"Where to?"  
Lysander did have poor memory.

"Do you know where Nathaniel lives?"  
Once again, Lysander felt his heart sink. Why Nathaniel? Castiel should be with him.

"No."  
"Maybe his number hasn't changed."  
Castiel dialed Nathaniel's number and crossed his fingers with hope it was the same.

_"Hello?"  
_It was.

After talking for a while, Castiel found Nathaniel's address and gave Lysander directions. When they arrived, Castiel looked over to Lysander, who crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I'm fine out here."  
"I don't want you to wait out here. Go home, okay? I'll find another way back."  
"But-"  
"Please?"  
Lysander looked into Castiel's eyes before sighing and nodding.

"Alright."  
Castiel smiled before getting out of the car and going up to the porch. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. Surely enough, it was Nathaniel.  
"Cas…"  
"Nat…"  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before embracing and kissing. Lysander felt sick to his stomach when he saw this and shook his head before speeding off down the road.

Castiel and Nathaniel wasted no time as they pulled each other's clothes off. Nathaniel scooped Castiel up into his arms and carried him all the way to his bedroom, laying him on the bed. They continued to kiss and hug as Nathaniel began to stroke Castiel.

(At Lysander's Apartment)

Lysander paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair.

"What makes him so special?! Castiel should be with me. I wouldn't have put him through all of that. I would hold him and love him every day."  
He plopped down on his bed.

"I have to do something."

(At Nathaniel's Apartment)  
Castiel and Nathaniel lay in each other's arms on the bed, catching their breath. Nathaniel softly kissed Castiel's cheeks, forehead, and lips repeatedly as the boy rested.

"I love you so much."  
Nathaniel looked upset for a moment before nodding.

"I love you too."  
A while later, Castiel started to get up to go shower when Nathaniel grabbed his hand.

"Castiel…"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"No matter what I do, you always stay with me and put me first. Thanks for choosing me."

Castiel got back onto the bed and straddled Nathaniel, kissing him lovingly before going to shower. Nathaniel rolled over and picked picked up the phone.

Later that day, Nathaniel took Castiel home. He kissed him again before hugging him. Castiel looked into his eyes.

"What's going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You keep acting like you'll never see me again."  
Nathaniel nervously looked away.

"Nothing's going on. I just really love you. I don't love anyone else and I don't want to lose you again."  
"Okay…"  
They kissed again before Castiel went into the apartment. Nathaniel drove away.

"Lysander?"  
"Castiel?!"  
"Hey, Lys."  
"Hi! I mean…hey."  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you."  
"Oh… okay."  
Castiel took off his jacket and shoes before sitting next to Lysander.

"What are you doing?"  
"Just writing."  
"Writing a story?"  
"A song."  
"Oh. What's it about?"  
Lysander blushed.

"Love."  
"You're in love with someone?! Why didn't you tell me? Are you two dating?"  
"I wish."  
"Who is it?"  
Lysander blushed even redder.

"I-It's a secret."  
Castiel stared for a moment before shrugging.  
"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed."  
"Okay. I'll be in there eventually."

"I'll probably be asleep by then, so goodnight!"  
"Night."  
Lysander cursed to himself.

"Dammit! Why the hell didn't you just ask him out?! Tell him how you feel! Grow some balls, Lys!"  
For the first time ever, he regretted having twin sized beds. Now that Castiel felt better, there was no reason for them to share a bed again.


	30. Broken Heart

I know this is probably not an accurate description of a Japanese garden, but just go along with it.

Castiel and Nathaniel had been back together for a month and spent almost every second of the day together. There would be days where they had to go to work or do whatever was necessary. Castiel paid for groceries and cooked in Leigh and Lysander's apartment, proving his worth as a roommate. Lysander continued to build up his courage to make a move on Castiel, waiting for the right moment to do so.

Things were going smoothly until Castiel decided to surprise Nathaniel with a visit in the middle of the day. He came around the corner to the apartment and noticed a car in front of Nathaniel's house.

"Probably just Amber…she really has a mannish car."

He shrugged it off and came to knock on the door. Just when he put his hand to the door, it opened.  
"Nathaniel?"  
He opened it to see a trail of clothing leading around the corner and up the stairs.

"Nat?"  
He heard noises coming from upstairs and followed the trail. The sounds of metal creaking and cloth rustling filled the atmosphere as he ventured forward.

"Nat? Are you okay?"  
He turned the corner and walked to Nathaniel's door. He pushed it open, feeling his heart sink when he saw Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was moaning and sweating as he had sex with the other man on the bed. Castiel felt sick to his stomach and clasped his hand to his mouth to avoid vomiting right then and there. He managed to get the fluids back down before he could, and sadly cried out Nathaniel's name. The blonde glanced up at Castiel, horrifyingly doing a double take before jumping up and trying to explain himself. Unfortunately, he was still fully erect and dripping when he approached Castiel.

"Castiel! I'm so sorry! Let me explain-"  
He reached out for Castiel, but he pulled away shaking his head.

"No…"  
"Cas, please just let me expla-"  
Castiel clasped his hands over his ears as he shook his head. He turned and ran from the house, never stopping until he was back at home.

Lysander had been asleep, and looked over at Castiel when he flew into the bedroom. He paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair before plopping down on the bed. His shoulders trembled as he buried his face in his knees. Lysander sat up, worriedly looking over to him.

"Cas? What's wrong?"  
He heard Castiel gasp a pre-cry breath before wiping his eyes. Lysander saw a single tear fall from Castiel's eyes and hit his pants. He walked over and sat next to Castiel, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Castiel cried for a few minutes before he fell asleep. Lysander rubbed his back for a while before taking off his shoes and jacket and laying him back on the bed. He laid next to Castiel, holding the heartbroken man in his arms.

"It's alright."

Later that night, Castiel woke up and rubbed his eyes before looking around. He froze when he saw Lysander laying next to him.  
_"Did we…no…I don't remember…not with Lysander…"_

Castiel looked at Lysander's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He looked at Lysander's lips. They looked soft. (I'm SORRY! THAT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF! JUST GO WITH IT!) He rested his head on Lysander's chest, watching his lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth as he listened to Lysander's heartbeat and breathing. Castiel smiled. Lysander was warm and alive. Lysander was whole. Eventually, Lysander woke up with a yawn, smiling when he looked down and saw Castiel resting on his chest. He rubbed Castiel's back, and they locked eyes for a second.

"Feeling better?"  
Castiel questioningly looked at Lysander for a moment before he remembered what happened the day before. He covered his eyes.

"Was that a dream?"  
"Was what a dream?"  
"Yesterday…or…whenever that….ugh…"  
"All I know is, you came home sobbing and pacing."  
Castiel closed his eyes.

"Oh my god."  
Lysander took Castiel's hand in his.

"What happened?"  
Castiel fought back tears as he told Lysander what happened.

"Oh…Cas…I'm sorry."  
He wiped Castiel's eyes for him before embracing him tightly.  
"You still have me, though!"  
Castiel looked up at Lysander, faintly laughing as he thought about the white haired man. He was sweet, but strange in some ways. Castiel wiped his eyes as he spoke.

"I guess I do."

"Come on. Let's go do something fun today. Don't even think about him."

Castiel patiently looked out the window, watching trees and buildings go by as he rode in the passenger seat of Lysander's car.  
"Where are we going, Lys?"  
"You'll see. I always go here when I'm unhappy."

"Are you gonna kill me and leave me somewhere, because if you are, I would really prefer it if you just told me now."

Lysander chuckled.

"Nope…not yet."  
Castiel chuckled as Lysander gave him a devious look.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination, which was a large Japanese garden with ponds, lakes, bridges, cherry blossoms, and raked sand. Dragonflies and turtles decorated the scenery, leading up to the cranes in the background. Castiel was speechless. He had no idea a place like this even existed.

"Lys-"  
"It will make you feel better."  
Castiel stared at the scenery. Lysander smiled and chuckled before taking Castiel's hand in his.

"Come with me."

He led Castiel through the garden and over stepping stones until they came to a small house between the trees. They took seats on the edge of the deck over the water, watching the fog that loomed over the water in the warm morning air.

Castiel watched the koi fish swimming beneath them. Lysander smiled.

"Feeling better yet?"  
Castiel smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for a while before Lysander picked up Castiel's hand and began to stroke it.

"Cas…there's something I've got to tell you."  
Castiel looked over to Lysander, who immediately blushed a deep shade of red.

"I….I…."  
"What is it Lys?"  
"I love you."  
Castiel froze, causing Lysander to jump to explain.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, and I promise that I will never hurt you. I just want you to be happy, and I know you want to be with Nathaniel, but if you were with me, I would never hurt you. I would never put you through the things he put you through."  
Castiel avoided Lysander's stare. Lysander stroked Castiel's hand gently before kissing it. He stood and walked into the house, leaving Castiel to think about what he'd said.

It was a cloudy day outside, so Castiel was able to stay outside and enjoy the weather for a few hours. Normally he would be able to, but now he simply could not. Lysander's words stuck in his head. Speaking of Lysander, Castiel looked around for the white haired boy. He entered the house to find Lysander sitting on a mat, drinking tea as he wrote in his journal.

"Lys-"  
Lysander jumped when he heard Castiel's voice before turning a deep shade of red. He nervously closed his journal as Castiel approached him.

"I thought about what you said…"  
Lysander glanced up at Castiel, who started to sit next to him. He felt Castiel's hand on his cheek and turned to face Castiel. Then it happened.

Lysander felt a spark between them as their lips came together. He pulled Castiel closer, tightly hugging him as they deepened the kiss. Next thing they knew, Lysander had Castiel on his back, kissing his chest as he moved down.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Lysander and Castiel arrived at their apartment, unable to keep their hands off of each other. They kissed and hugged all the way up to the door. Lysander kissed Castiel's neck as he placed his hands on Castiel's waist. Castiel trembled with pleasure, and bit his lip to keep from crying out Lysander's name.

The white haired man reached around Castiel to the doorknob and opened it. They crashed to the floor, jumping up to their feet quickly. Lysander turned to close the door and lock it as Castiel undressed. He turned back to Castiel and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him up off his feet. Castiel put his hands on Lysander's cheeks as they kissed again. Lysander walked all the way to their room and laid Castiel back on the bed before crawling up over him, placing a hand on either side of Castiel. The black haired man brought his arms up around Lysander's neck as they kissed. Lysander reached over to his stereo and began to play music before turning his attention to Castiel's flesh. Castiel began to tug at Lysander's shirt. Lysander knew what he wanted and sat up to remove his jacket and shirt. He went back down onto Castiel, who unzipped Lysander's pants before slipping his hand down into them.

BAM! BAM! BAM!  
"Who the hell is knocking like that?"  
"Ignore them."

They continued to kiss for a moment before the knocking continued.

BAM! BAM! BAM!  
"What the fuck?!"  
Lysander kissed Castiel again.

"I'll be right back."  
He zipped his pants back up and walked out of his room through the dark apartment and to the front door. He looked through the peephole, freezing when he saw who was on the other side.

"So you remember what I told you?"  
"Y-yes, Maximus."  
"Alright. Castiel needs to be back at my house in the next two days, or I'm going to send my guys for your brother, then I'll send them for your parents, and then I'll send them for you."  
Lysander nervously nodded.

"Y-yes Maximus."  
Maximus turned to the three guys who stood behind him and snapped his fingers. One of them placed his jacket around his shoulders and another opened the door. The last one knocked a nearby vase to the floor, smirking at Lysander as they stepped out. He stood there for a moment looking down at the shards on the ground.

"Shit."  
Castiel called him from the room.

"Who was it?"  
"Nobody…"  
"Well come on!"  
Lysander looked back to the bedroom door before looking back to the ground. He turned and returned to the room.


	31. I Trusted You

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorite me and my stories! (I only have two so I'm not a superstar.) Thanks to everyone who is reading this chapter! Thanks to everyone who knows how to read! You know what you call someone who can't read? It doesn't matter. They can't read this anyway.**

**yuuki kaiba and yumi kaiba, you get sexy points for your comment! Thanks for following my story! And yes, Nathaniel is seme. There aren't enough stories like that.**

Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking up at Lysander. He rested his chin on the white haired man's chest. After a long night of rough sex in Lysander's bed, they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. A small part of Castiel feared they were rushing into their relationship, but the bigger part had persuaded himself that Lysander was the one As far as he was concerned, Lysander was the one. He was kind and caring. He was intelligent. He was everything Castiel had ever wanted. Well…he did want a blonde. Nathaniel to be exact. No. Those days were over. Nathaniel had someone else. He didn't love Castiel anymore. It was obviously because Castiel broke up with him so he met someone else before they got back together. But wait, wouldn't Nathaniel break up with them if he really wanted to be with Castiel. He wanted Castiel to leave Maximus for him, right? Maybe he just wasn't attracted to Castiel anymore. Castiel felt his heart sink with that thought.

He shook away those negative feelings just as Lysander woke up.

"Hey, baby."  
They kissed.

"That was fun last night."  
"Yeah."  
Lysander shifted uncomfortably.

"These sheets are filthy. I'll need to clean them."  
Castiel rolled over to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm gonna take a shower."  
"Oh…okay."  
Castiel turned on the shower and stepped in. No sooner than he began to bathe himself, he heard the curtain rustling behind him. He glanced back and chuckled.

"Lys-"  
"What? I thought you'd want some company."

They finished "showering" and cleaning the sheets before remaking the bed. Lysander opened his window and laid across the bed, writing in his journal as the breeze blew by. Castiel wanted breakfast, and went out to pick something up while Lysander finished cleaning. He returned and they ate together. Lysander was washing dishes when there was a knock on the door.  
"I got it."  
Castiel went to answer the door. He opened it to find Nathaniel standing there.

"Castiel…"  
Castiel sighed and went to close the door, but Nathaniel stopped it with his foot.

"Wait. Please, just listen to what I have to say."  
"Who is it, Cas?"  
Nathaniel froze when he heard Lysander's voice.

"Is that who I think it is?"  
Lysander came around the corner, wiping his hands on a rag. Nathaniel's eyes widened when Lysander came into view before narrowing in anger.

"You son of a bitch."  
Lysander gave Nathaniel an annoyed look.

"Are you upset because he found someone else?"  
"I knew you wanted him!"  
"Nathaniel please just leave."  
"I want to talk to you."  
He reached for Castiel's hands, but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Go home."

"Cas-"  
"Don't touch me, Nathaniel."  
"Just listen to me-"  
"You aren't explaining shit!"  
"The person I slept with was someone I met right when I got out of the hospital. As soon as we got back together, I told him I was with someone and we couldn't do it anymore, but he came over and started grabbing at me and he took his clothes off and gave me a hand job and one thing led to another-"  
"Is it because I cheated on you?"  
"You cheated on me?"  
"With Maximus."  
Nathaniel felt guilt. He hadn't even thought about that. He was so focused on what was going on with him and his sex life, he hadn't thought of all the sacrifices Castiel had made for him. Castiel had put up with a cruel, abusive man for nearly three years to get money for his surgery. He'd been stalked by paparazzi and humiliated in public. He'd been moved from place to place and been harmed physically and emotionally.

"That's why you don't love me anymore…"  
A single tear rolled down Castiel's cheek.

"Because I'm dirty…"  
"Cas, you're not-"  
"Yes I am…my blood is tainted…I cheated on you…other people have been inside me…I'm not good enough. That's it, isn't it?"

"Castiel, you didn't cheat on me. You being with Maximus was for me. It was so much more than I deserved."  
"You're just saying that. I slept with Maximus and Lysander and you and Ethan and that doctor. I'm disgusting."  
"No. Don't ever say that about yourself again."  
Castiel wiped his eyes before walking away from the door. He returned to the bedroom and curled up in his bed. Meanwhile at the door, Nathaniel and Lysander were giving each other deathly glares.

"This is all your fault."  
"What? It is my fault you cheated on him, knowing all he went through for you? Is it my fault that he came here when you broke his heart?"  
Nathaniel was silent.

"Exactly."  
Lysander started to close the door.

"I'll kill you…"  
"What?"  
BAM!  
Nathaniel kicked the door off the hinges, knocking Lysander to the ground. He jumped onto him, violently punching Lysander in the face. Lysander punched Nathaniel, smashing his jaw with his fist. Nathaniel fell back and Lysander was able to get to his feet. The fight continued until they made it to the living room. They were right next to the glass table, missing it by centimeters. Castiel heard the noise and came back into the room.

"Stop it!"  
They continued fighting. Castiel tried to pull them apart, but it backfired. They continued to fight. Castiel continued to try to pull them apart. He managed to after a while, but the two were still trying to get at each other. Castiel had had enough.

"Get out of here Nathaniel! I never want to see you again! I hate you!"

"Cas-"  
"LEAVE!"  
Nathaniel shot Lysander a deathly stare as he stepped around Castiel to head to the door. Castiel angrily started to pick up the furniture that had been knocked over when he heard the sounds of struggle in the background. He turned around to see the two fighting again.

"STOP IT ALREADY!"  
The two lost control of their brawl, and smashed into the table. Both men were covered with broken glass, but the fight never slowed. Eventually, Castiel found himself cornered as the two continued to fight, completely unaware of where he was.

"Bastard!"  
Nathaniel aimed for Lysander's face, throwing forward a fist meant for a devastating blow. Lysander was quick though and moved out of the way.

The fist collided with Castiel's jaw, sending him backwards. A loud bang told them his head hit the wall, and his skull had possibly cracked.

He heard voices and looked up to see Nathaniel and Lysander worriedly looking at him. They were talking to him, but their words were completely muffled. They sounded so far away. He felt tired and closed his eyes as his head fell back.

He woke up a few hours later to find himself laying on his bed. He'd been changed into loose fitting clothes to be more comfortable, and the covers had been pulled up slightly.

"Mmh…"  
He reached around to the back of his head, touching the bandaged spot.

"Castiel?"  
"Ahh…"  
"Sorry…"  
Lysander had spoken too loud, increasing Castiel's headache.

"How do you feel?"  
"My head hurts…"

"You have a concussion. Try to relax, okay?"  
Lysander rubbed Castiel's leg before softly kissing him. Castiel's long black hair hung past his shoulders , nearly covering his face in the front as it dangled from the bandages.

"What happened?"  
Lysander looked guilty for a moment before he explained.

"Nathaniel and I were having a scuffle in the kitchen and you got caught in it."

"What do you mean-"  
He looked over to see Nathaniel sitting at the foot of the bed. His eyes showed both regret and anger. Lysander started to speak again, but Castiel interrupted.

"Nathaniel…"  
He shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"I'm with Lysander now. We're not together anymore, okay? You have someone else now. Please leave."  
Nathaniel looked like he wanted to say something, but Castiel's pleading face (he didn't care about the glare he was getting from Lysander) told him not to. He stood and walked over to the door before stopping and looking back.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I still love you. I'll always be waiting for you. Whenever you decide to leave this asshole."

He pointed to Lysander.  
"He won't."

He and Lysander started to glare evilly at each other before Castiel interrupted.

"Goodbye Nathaniel."  
Nathaniel left the apartment.

Lysander spent the entire day caring for Castiel, who seemed indifferent the entire time. He'd just finished eating dinner when Lysander started kissing him.

"Lys…I'm tired…"  
Lysander kissed him one last time before taking off his clothes and getting into bed next to Castiel.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Castiel rested his head on Lysander's chest.

"Castiel-"  
"Yeah?"  
"You deserve much better than you've gotten in your life."  
Castiel said nothing.

"I would take all of your pain back if I could."  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"Doing what?"  
"You're acting like you're going to leave me. Are you trying to tell me something?"  
Lysander was silent. Castiel's eyes widened as he sat up.

"You are, aren't you?"  
"Castiel…"  
"Dammit!"  
Castiel eased to his feet and grabbed his pants, pulling them up as he grabbed his shirt. Lysander tried to pull him back over to the bed by his waist.

"Cas-"  
"Don't touch me."  
Castiel finished dressing himself and started to walk out. Lysander pulled his pants back on and followed him.

"I'm not trying to tell you anything! Just come back into the apartment!"

"You're lying to me!"  
"I'm not, just come back into the house."

He caught up to Castiel and grabbed his hand. Castiel tried to pull away, but Lysander quickly and easily yanked him back over and held him tight.

"I am not lying to you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
He looked into Castiel's eyes. Castiel felt his anger melt away. Lysander seemed like he was being sincere.

"What are you hiding?"  
"I'm-"  
"No lies."  
"Nothing."  
They looked into each other's eyes for another moment for a moment before Castiel sighed and turned to go back into the house.

The next day was spent in silence. Lysander continuously tried to spend time with Castiel, who avoided him out of fear he would say goodbye. Night fell and Lysander came looking for him again.

"Castiel, hey."  
"Hello."  
Castiel started to try to leave when Lysander grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He kissed Castiel's cheek.

"I missed you today."  
"Uh huh."  
Castiel tried to leave again. Lysander hugged him from behind.

"Why do you keep trying to run from me?"  
"N-no reason…"  
Lysander gave him a sad smile before kissing him.

"Come on."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Just come with me."  
Lysander led him to their bedroom. The beds had been pushed together and layered to make one large bed, and the two were able to sleep together.  
Castiel's eyes went wide when he saw what Lysander had been doing all day. Romantic music was playing and the lights were dimmed. Lysander spun him around and kissed him as he took off his clothes. Castiel remained still.

"Come on, Cas."  
Castiel didn't move. Lysander took his hand and led him to the bed. He laid Castiel back and undressed him before getting on top of him and kissing him again. After foreplay, they had a long round of sex before falling asleep in each other's arms.

…

Later that night, Castiel woke up to see Lysander sadly smiling at him.

"Hi, Cas."  
"Hey, Lys. What's wrong?"  
"I have to go somewhere."  
"Where are you going?"  
Lysander looked away for a moment before looking back into Castiel's eyes.

"I have to go meet someone."  
Castiel looked like he was about to speak but Lysander interrupted.

"Do you want to come with me? Please just say yes."  
Castiel looked at him for a moment, searching for clues as to who it could be.

"O…kay…"  
"Get dressed, baby."  
Castiel got dressed and they met up downstairs. Lysander wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him repeatedly, moving down to his neck and chest.

"Lys…let's go so we can get back to bed sooner."  
Lysander sadly turned to the door.

…

They pulled up to a large empty parking lot.

"Why are you meeting someone here?"  
"We're supposed to make a trade."  
"A trade for what?"  
Just then, a car and two Hummers pulled up. Castiel's heart sank. Two of Maximus's thugs stepped out of the car, followed by Maximus himself. The Hummers emptied, letting out eight more thugs. Lysander stepped out of the car.

"You brought what I want?"  
"Yes. Do you have the exchange?"  
"Maybe. It depends. I need to get a look at my property before I decide."  
Lysander sighed and looked down to the ground before walking around the car and opening Castiel's door. He undid Castiel's seatbelt and helped him out of the car. Castiel thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but once he got a clear view of Maximus, he stopped and looked at Lysander.

"Lysander…why were you meeting Maximus?"  
"BRING HIM OVER HERE!"  
Two of Maximus's thugs approached Castiel, who backed away from them.

"Don't try to run, Castiel. They'll catch you, and I have to say, they like to play rough."  
The thugs grabbed Castiel and dragged him over to Maximus. They laughed as Maximus undressed Castiel.

"Let me go! Lysander! What the hell is this?!"  
Maximus's thugs held Castiel's arms as Maximus looked over him. The man grimaced before looking over to another one of his thugs.

"Hand him over."  
The thug opened the Hummer door, dragging Leigh out of the vehicle, unconscious. They dragged him halfway over to Lysander, who ran the rest of the way to his brother. Lysander helped Leigh into his car and laid him in the back seat.

BAM! BAM! BAM!  
"Aah!"  
Maximus and one of his thugs beat Castiel until he fell to the ground, screaming as he tried to shield himself from the blows. Lysander shouted at Maximus.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!"  
"You said you didn't know where he was. You said you didn't fuck him."  
Lysander was silent. Maximus grabbed one of Castiel's legs and slid his fingers up Castiel's bottom before rubbing them together for Lysander to see.

"See? Don't act like I dumb. You lied first. If you can lie to me, I can do the same to you."

He resumed beating Castiel, who screamed and begged for mercy until Maximus delivered the final blow. He slammed Castiel's head down on the concrete, knocking him unconscious immediately.

"If I were you, Lysander, I would get the hell out of town before I find something else on Castiel that pisses me off."  
Lysander frowned before turning and walking back to his car. He drove back to their apartment, helping Leigh to his room before cleaning him up and putting him to bed.

…

Maximus looked to his thugs.

"Throw him in the trunk."  
Castiel was literally thrown into the trunk of the car. The door was slammed down on him and the men piled into their vehicles and left.


	32. Starting Over

Nosebleed alert…nuff said. Btw…hey…people…I'm lonely as hell on tumblr…follow me (MsAsumness) so my friend can stop making fun of me. I'm proud of my eight followers! Just because one of them is my other tumblr (strictly for yaoi) and the others are people I know in real life mean NOTHING!

Castiel woke up, and upon realizing where he was, felt his heart sink. He jumped to his feet and backed away from Maximus, who sat nearby with a champagne bottle.

"Oh god…"  
"Come here, Castiel."  
Castiel was frozen in fear. Maximus stood to approach him, and he felt himself come back to life. He backed away from the man, but Maximus sped up and grabbed Castiel by the collar of his shirt.

"Sit back down."  
Castiel started to inch past Maximus. He'd run away from the man, and he knew that Maximus must have been furious. Whatever the man was planning would not be pleasant. He did as he was told and hurried back to sit on the bed. Maximus sat behind him with his legs on both sides of Castiel. He removed Castiel's shirt and hugged him from behind, kissing his back. They sat like this for a while before Maximus spoke.

"You left, Cas."  
Castiel began to speak, but Maximus clasped his hand over Castiel's mouth.

"Shh. Don't say anything. Just listen. Just listen, and this will all go over smoothly."  
Castiel closed his mouth.

"I know someone took you. I don't know or care who. All I want to know is why you did not come back. Obviously you were not being held hostage anywhere. Why didn't you come back?"  
Castiel said nothing. Maximus kissed his back again.  
"Say something, baby."  
"…I don't…I…"  
"I know why you left…"  
Castiel felt as though he couldn't breathe as Maximus said the next words.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you baby?"

Maximus put his chin on Castiel's shoulder and looked up into his eyes. Castiel nervously avoided eye contact. Maximus chuckled before quickly tightening his grip on Castiel. Castiel jumped. Maximus smiled. His guess was right.

"I knew it."  
He chuckled.

"I was right wasn't I?"  
"A-about w-what?"  
"I told you nobody other than me would ever love you. You got your heart broken. I can see it on your face. What? Did Nathaniel find someone else?"

Castiel looked down, fighting back tears. Maximus was right.

"I told you. Nobody will ever love you as much as I do. You are useless to anyone else. I am the only person who will ever love you. Why don't you get that, baby?"  
Tears welled up in the corners of Castiel's eyes, threatening to spill. Maximus thought for a moment as he continued to kiss Castiel's back.  
Castiel's heart beat quickly as Maximus continued.

"I REALLY love you Castiel. You know that, right?"  
Castiel was silent. Maximus continued.

"I love you so much, I'm willing to change for you. I want you to be happy here. I don't want to have to keep you prisoner here for you to stay. I want you to be here because you want to be. I'll change, but you'll have to help me. If you give me a chance, I will show you love. Can you do that for me?"  
Castiel remained silent.

"If you don't, things will stay the way they were, and honestly, I've put so much energy into finding you that I really don't want to continue like this. I'm tired of living like this, Cas. So are you going to give me that chance or not?"  
Castiel found himself nodding.

"Okay."  
Maximus smiled as he pulled Castiel backwards onto the bed.

"Let's start now."  
Castiel was horrified when Maximus laid him back and undressed, but the man reassured him.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore."  
Castiel watched as Maximus removed his underwear and started to kiss his stomach. The man moved down until he could take Castiel's entirety into his mouth. Normally, every sexual act Maximus performed on Castiel was excruciatingly painful, but this was different. Castiel's eyes slightly rolled for a moment before slowly closing. A loud whimper escaped his throat as Maximus got to work on him. What was even more surprising was how Maximus was able to talk with his mouth full (and I mean FULL.)  
"You like this don't you baby?"  
Castiel moaned and shivered in response. Maximus used his tongue to massage his organ. He smiled when he realized he was in control. Castiel ran his hands through Maximus's hair, almost screaming as he pulled Maximus closer. Maximus ran his hands up Castiel's sides, finding his sensitive spots and brushing over them with his fingertips. He pulled Castiel's wood out of his mouth and stroked it for a while before laying him on his stomach. Castiel bit his lip and braced himself for the usual agony, but this time, he felt pleasure. Maximus caressed him from behind as he stuck his tongue into Castiel's entry. Castiel gripped the sheets, burying his face in a pillow as Maximus pleasured him. He remembered what Maximus told him one day in the kitchen.

_"Castiel, I'm hungry."  
Castiel brought him something to eat, but Maximus pushed the dish away. _

_"That's not what I want."  
"Then what do you want?"  
Maximus smiled deviously. Castiel shook his head and continued to clean. Maximus laughed. _

_"Alright, alright, this will do…for now."  
Castiel looked back as Maximus lick his lips with his enormous tongue. He blushed and began to scrub until the flesh on his knuckles began to wear away. Maximus finished his food and chuckled. _

_"I'm gonna use it on you one day. Just wait."  
_Maximus licked Castiel's insides, causing the man to let out trembling moans. Maximus knew just what to do, and moved his tongue around, exploring Castiel's opening. He reached around and continued to stroke Castiel.

"Aaaahhhhhh…"  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
Castiel's body was betraying him. He found himself shaking his head before he could think about it.

"Don't…stop…"  
Maximus pulled his tongue out and stuck his finger into Castiel, massaging the opening until he was able to get the next finger in. Eventually he had three in and was licking Castiel's nipple. (I don't usually do nipple play when I type these types of stories so…just go with it…). He picked Castiel up, holding him close as he laid back onto the pillows. Castiel's eyes widened when he saw how hard Maximus was getting.

"I'll go easy on you, baby."  
Maximus lowered Castiel onto his wood, smiling when he heard a grunt in response. Castiel was halfway down the eleven inch, thick shaft when he let out a loud moan and began to tremble. He ejaculated a bit onto Maximus, at which the man smiled. He worked the top in and out for a bit until Castiel started to loosen up. By now, Castiel was sweating and panting as Maximus pushed his log into him.

"I'm gonna go all the way in, baby. Get ready."  
Maximus flipped over so that he was back on top. He lifted Castiel's legs so they were on both sides of his head. He leaned down to kiss Castiel's neck.

"Deep breath."  
Castiel barely took a shaky one before Maximus pushed himself all the way in. Castiel moaned and shot again. Maximus began to make love to Castiel slowly, eventually increasing speed until he was slamming his hips into Castiel's. He caressed Castiel, who was now moaning like a whore and gripping the sheets.

They finished and collapsed back onto the bed. Maximus kissed Castiel and carried him to the bathroom. They showered together before he took Castiel to a guest bedroom to rest.  
"You took the whole thing, so you've earned a break."  
Castiel was still catching his breath and nodded in reply. Maximus returned to change the sheets and clean up the bed before bringing Castiel back. They laid on the bed, Maximus embracing Castiel, for a while as they talked. Maximus kissed Castiel's cheek.

"I think this is going to work out fine."  
Castiel shrugged.

"What's wrong? Are you unsure of your decision?"  
Castiel did not reply. Maximus rubbed his back.

"I promise you'll be happier now. They didn't care about you. Think about it. Nathaniel moved on. Obviously you and Lysander had something going on, but he traded you in to me. They were so focused on their own affairs, you were last on their list."  
Castiel closed his eyes.

"I tore this city apart looking for you. That's how badly I want you, Castiel. I need you and I will have you."  
Maximus sat up and held Castiel on his lap in his arms.

"I promise to love you forever. I will do anything for you, Castiel."  
Castiel looked up at the man, still fighting back the tears. He was overwhelmed by the hurt and pain Lysander and Nathaniel had caused him, and though he was somewhat afraid of Maximus, he felt this was his last chance at love. The man leaned down…

…and Castiel kissed his waiting lips.

**OOH! You guys didn't see that coming did you?! MWAHAHAH! Thanks for reading! And whenever I get the chance to I will have a favorite/follower chapter! What does that mean, you ask? I invented it myself and therefore nobody will see it until I type it! MWAHAHAHAHA*cough*hahah*gag*hahaha*dies***


	33. To Prove One's Love

A month later, Maximus and Castiel remarried. This time, however, Castiel actually said "I do" instead of miserably going with the flow. They decided to go on a honeymoon and travel around the world and back. They departed on a yacht with nobody other than the two of them and the captain.

Maximus was up front giving the captain directions when he noticed Castiel was not with him. He walked outside and looked around until he saw Castiel. His long, black hair rode the wind as he looked down at the water below. Maximus approached him from behind and hugged him.

"Hey, baby."  
"Hey, Maximus."  
They kissed and Maximus embraced Castiel.

"I'm gonna make love to you tonight, baby."  
He inhaled Castiel's scent before sliding a hand down into Castiel's pants. In return, Castiel turned to face Maximus before kissing him and grabbing his hand.  
"Come on."  
Maximus followed Castiel over to the main deck and sat down before pulling him down onto his lap.

"Since we're starting over, I want to make a few more changes."  
"What kind of changes?"  
"First thing's first. I want to move."  
"Move? Where?"  
"I found a house in the mountains fifty miles north of where we live. It has a nice view. We won't have a pool, but we'll have a hot tub up there. Then there's the other house I found which is on an island. Instead of my cars, we'll have fifteen boats, yachts, and two cruise ships. The entire island would be ours. There is just one thing I need before I buy a house."  
"What is that?"  
"Your opinion. Which house do you want, Castiel?"  
Castiel looked up at Maximus.

"My opinion?"  
"Yes. I want to spoil you. Which house do you want?"  
Castiel thought for a moment before deciding.

"I don't really want to go into the mountains…it's REALLY cold there…"  
"So?"  
"The island."  
Maximus smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Great choice."  
Maximus stood and left to make a few phone calls. Nearly an hour later, he yawned and stretched, deciding to go take a nap. He opened the door to the bedroom on the yacht and smiled at the sight before him. Castiel slept peacefully on the bed. His long black hair framed his face as it laid around him in bunches. Maximus laid next to him and watched him sleep for a while before dozing off himself.

…..

_Castiel walked around in the dark trying desperately to figure out where he was. How did he get here? It didn't matter. He just needed to find a way out. He heard a familiar voice. _

_"I love you, Castiel."_

_"Nathaniel?"  
He turned to face the voice. Nathaniel was a few feet away, sitting on a bar stool and smiling at him. _

_"Come here, baby."  
He began to walk over to Nathaniel when he heard another voice. _

_"I want to love you forever. I will never hurt you."  
He looked back to see Lysander sitting on a couch right behind him. He looked back to where Nathaniel was but he wasn't there anymore. Castiel waved around in the darkness, feeling for Nathaniel, when Lysander called him.  
"Come sit with me, Castiel."  
He walked over and started to sit down when a third voice was heard. _

_"Come here, Castiel."  
He froze and looked to his right to see Maximus sitting on a bed. _

_"Lay down with me."  
He remained still. _

_"So you didn't hear me?...Get over here."  
Castiel inched closer before Maximus jumped up and grabbed him. He threw Castiel onto the bed and ripped off his clothes. He started to push himself in and Castiel screamed in agony. He opened his eyes to see that it was no longer Maximus, but Ethan, raping him. He was on the bed at the house tied down. _

_"It hurts! Please just stop it!"  
Ethan became the doctor at the first hospital, and it wasn't until now that Castiel realized he was on an examination table. The pain was excruciating.  
"Please…"  
"Calm down baby. It's alright."  
He looked to his side to see Maximus laying next to him, smiling as the doctor raped him. He felt someone holding him down by his arms and looked up to see Ethan grinning evilly at him. _

_"Oh my god…"  
Out of his peripheral vision, he saw movement to his left. He turned his head away from Maximus and the doctor and Ethan as they continued to hurt him, to see Nathaniel sleeping with someone else. Lysander stood a few feet away, taking money from Maximus's thugs. They were negotiating a price for Castiel, and the numbers were low. He screamed as the pain intensified, but suddenly the dark became light, and he realized that he was back in the Sweet Amoris gym._

_He was being raped in the middle of the floor…during a pep rally._

"AAAHHHH!"  
"Castiel?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"  
He jumped when he heard Maximus's voice. The man was sitting next to him, shirtless with the covers pulled up to his waist. The bluish light coming from the window painted the room, giving it an azure tint. Maximus pulled Castiel onto his lap again and began to calm him.

"Shh. It's alright. It's just us here now. You're safe. Relax."

He wiped Castiel's tears and embraced him tightly until he calmed down.

"I love you."  
He kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Come on. Relax."  
He undressed Castiel, who nervously stiffened on contact as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"Lay down with me."  
Maximus pulled the covers up and held Castiel in his arms.

"It's alright."

I UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER WAS CHOPPY…and short. Anyways…I normally type humor stories but I types one 500 page dramatic novel (just to try my hand at drama) and it turned out pretty good. So now, I'm going to temporarily revert back to my humorous capabilities. Prepare for some comic relief in the next chapter! GET READY FOR THE FUNNIES AND THE ROMANCE!


	34. Good Times

They arrived at the island nearly two hours after they returned from their honeymoon. Maximus had his servants pack up their belongings before calling someone to ship them over on an express ship. Castiel had since calmed down from his nightmare and was back to normal. Maximus's servants were instructed to pack their things (Maximus had been letting them stay in his guest house) and take a private yacht to the island where they would be staying in guest houses around the island with their children. Castiel walked to the island-end of the dock and looked at the scenery.

"Do you like it?"  
He looked back to Maximus and smiled before looking forward. The man approached him from behind and embraced him, pressing his lips to Castiel's hair.

"Anything you want."  
He released Castiel and looked into his eyes for a moment before walking back to the boat to grab what they'd brought with them.

He made it to the house and started unpacking when he started thinking about Castiel. He felt himself growing hard and decided to go find him.

"Castiel?"  
No reply. Maximus stood and left to go find Castiel. He made it outside and started to walk the stone trail at led all the way around the island. He heard a noise and looked over to the bushes next to him.  
"Castiel?"  
There was a rustling noise in the trees nearby. He walked over and started to look around.

"Castiel?"  
He started to walk back to the path but jumped when a cold feeling washed over him.

SPLASH!  
"Aah!"  
He turned around just in time to see Castiel and two of the maids take off in the other direction, holding water balloons. Maximus laughed.

"That little asshole." (Save the sex jokes please…I know that's what "HE" said.)

He ran off to chase Castiel, but this time he felt jets of water coming at him from behind. He turned around to see one of his butlers and three of his thugs running away, holding water guns.

"What the hell?"  
He looked around deciding who to chase. He decided on Castiel, mostly because catching him meant he could take him home and be alone with him. He took off up the road and ran around a bunch of trees until he came to a clearing. There was a rustling above him, and he looked upward.

"Shit."  
Castiel was in the tree. He yanked a vine and the tree rattled, sending twenty water balloons crashing down onto Maximus. He started to climb the tree (Maximus was very fit for his age. He was forty four now but only looked to be in his late twenties. Now, MellaTheKnightmare he is NOT HUGH HEFNER! Lol.) He made it to the top, but Castiel jumped across to the next tree and slid down before taking off. Maximus jumped down and ran after him, but the second he turned the corner, one of his two of his thugs met him with condoms full of water.

POW! POW!  
He was double smacked with the makeshift balloons and they took off. Maximus laid on the ground.

"Those dicks just slapped me with dicks."  
He rolled over and got to his feet before walking up the path. He'd lost any sort of clue of where they were going and decided to head back home. He paused again when he heard a voice.

_"Smack cam."  
_"What the hell?"  
He looked over just as Castiel approached him with a water balloon in his hand.

"Cas-"  
POW!  
Castiel slapped Maximus, bursting the balloon on contact. He took off running and another one of his thugs took off running and laughing with the camera. Maximus chase them until he found himself at another opening; this one with dark green grass and beautiful white flowers. The sun was setting now, and he knew he needed to find Castiel now if he didn't want to be pranked all the way back to the house.

"Castiel! Come here, baby! The rest of you! I will have my revenge when it's time for paychecks."  
Just then he heard voices in the trees and bushes.

"Fuck that! I'm out!"  
His servants dropped their balloons and cameras and started to walk home. They weren't going to risk their pay for a prank. Maximus paid them enough for them to have nice clothes and houses and cars. They left, leaving only Castiel and Maximus outside.

"Castiel? Where are you, baby?"  
He heard footsteps in the flowers and looked over just as Castiel jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. Castiel landed on Maximus's lap and placed his hands on the man's cheeks.

"Hey, Cas. Come back to the house with me, baby."  
Castiel brought his forehead to Maximus's. The man brought his arms up to Castiel's waist.  
"I love you. Come with me. We can finish exploring the island tomorrow."

Castiel looked around for a moment before nodding.

"Okay."  
They kissed and Maximus stood before helping Castiel to his feet.  
"Let's go."  
Castiel started to walk back to the house when Maximus scooped him up in his arms.

"Don't walk. I don't want you to be tired before we get there."  
Maximus walked back to the road and over to one of his rest stops throughout the island. He set Castiel in the front seat and walked back around to the driver's seat.

They made it back to the house, but didn't make it to the front door before Maximus was hugging and kissing Castiel, removing his clothes. He picked Castiel up again, never setting him down until they were in the bedroom. Maximus laid him on their fifteen feet long, fifteen feet wide bed and got on top of him. He held Castiel's hand as he made love to him. After nearly an hour, they finished and Maximus tightly embraced Castiel as they talked.

"Tomorrow, I want to take you on a helicopter ride around the island. There are a few places I want to show you."

Castiel rested his cheek on Maximus's chest.

"I love you so much, Castiel."  
"I love you too, Maximus."  
Maximus smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead again.

"I don't want you to worry about anything in life."

Castiel looked out the glass doors to the balcony of their bedroom and out to the ocean watching and listening to the waves as Maximus dozed off.

In the middle of the night, Castiel was awaken by the sound of his phone going off. He reached over to it and froze when he saw the caller ID.

_Call from: Nathaniel. Missed Call From: Lysander_

Castiel ignored the call and silenced the phone before looking over to Maximus, who was still in a deep sleep. The man yawned and rolled over, hugging Castiel tightly as he snored. Castiel had never been so grateful that Maximus was a deep sleeper.

The next morning Castiel woke up to a warm, wet sensation between his legs. He looked down to see Maximus giving him a blowjob in bed.

"Maximus…it's early…"  
"I don't care. I got hungry. I'm just going to have breakfast."  
"Maximus…ahhhh…"  
Maximus chuckled as he continued. Castiel bit his lip to quiet his moans as he tried to wiggle out of Maximus's grip. The man laughed as he grabbed Castiel by his legs and pulled him closer.

Nearly two hours later, they actually made it to the kitchen where one of Maximus's servants had stopped by to fix them breakfast. They sat down and started to eat, but Maximus started to talk again.

"So Castiel…about the water balloons yesterday…"  
"What?"  
Maximus finished eating the eggs on his plate, since they were his favorite part of breakfast, before looking back to Castiel.

"Payback."  
"Wha-"  
Maximus grabbed his toast and orange juice and threw them into Castiel's face. Castiel sat in shock for a moment before shaking his head.

"AAAAWWWW IT'S ON BITCH!"  
They grabbed their food, throwing it at each other before running to the refrigerator and the cupboard and starting a massive food fight. Eventually, The two stopped, realizing they'd just thrown their entire food supply at each other and they hadn't really eaten before the food fight started. Maximus smiled and approached Castiel.

"I can help you get clean."  
Maximus started to eat the food off of Castiel. Soon enough Castiel was sweating, begging Maximus to let him climax.

"Ah ah ah. Not yet."

"Please…uhhh…"  
Maximus finished cleaning Castiel before allowing him to finish, stroking him to climax. He squeezed Castiel's bottom.

"Get ready. Compose yourself, baby. We have a helicopter ride today."  
Castiel responded between breaths.

"O..kay…just give…me a second…"  
Maximus chuckled before returning to their bedroom.


	35. On Thin Ice

**To keep this chapter from being confusing let me explain. Maximus has servants (maids, butlers, drivers, cooks, etc.) he has guards (body guards) then he has thugs (the ones he rolls with when he feels like raising hell.) He is a rich gangster himself who's been in illegal…stuff…for decades. He has connections and through illegal…stuff…he got rich.**

The helicopter landed in a clearing near their house and they got in, sitting next to each other as it took off. The first place it passed was a waterfall 100 feet deep. Castiel watched the water fall to the depths, making ripples over the colorful rocks below.

"Woah…"  
Maximus leaned over to kiss his cheek when Castiel's phone started to go off. He looked down and checked it, silencing it and shoving it back into his pocket almost immediately. Maximus noticed, but pretended not to.

_It probably isn't anyone important._

They made it to the black beach of the island. Apparently, the island used to be a volcano before it collapsed in on itself. The ash and rock that had come from the volcano ended up right there on the coast. They landed, and Castiel got a handful of the sand. It ran through his fingers, leaving a small cloud of dust as it hit the ground.

"Come on, Castiel. There's more I want to show you."  
Castiel nodded as he grabbed another handful of sand and put it into a small pouch. He joined Maximus in the helicopter and they started up again. Through the entire tour of the island, Maximus showed Castiel hot springs, a lagoon (don't ask why they're in the same place…I have yet to think of a reason. Just go with it, okay?) a cave and a meadow. However, he couldn't shake his thoughts because Castiel had silenced his phone three times. They were on their way back when he finally decided to ask Castiel.

"So Cas…baby…you've were on your phone a lot during the tour. Who…who were you talking to?"  
Castiel paused. Maximus saw it.

"N-nobody. It wasn't important. Hey! Let's go for a walk, huh?"  
Maximus watched Castiel closely.

"Actually, I think I want to go lay down."  
"Okay."  
Maximus thought for a moment. He pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"Dammit. I have to make a call but my phone isn't working. The house phones haven't been turned on yet. Does yours still work?"  
Castiel froze.

"You look like a deer in headlights, Cas."  
Castiel nodded.

"Y-yeah…it works."  
"Can I use it, baby?"  
Castiel nodded.

"One second."  
He pulled out his phone and quickly deleted all of his messages and phone calls before handing it to Maximus.

"Thanks, baby."  
Maximus walked off with Castiel's phone, leaving Castiel standing in their bedroom.

….

Maximus stood outside on their balcony, watching Castiel out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to dial a number. What he was really doing was going through Castiel's phone, looking for clues. The phone was empty.

"That's what the fuck he was doing. Deleting the fucking messages. Son of a bitch-"  
RING!  
_Call From: Nathaniel._

Maximus felt nothing but blind rage as he gripped Castiel's phone, almost crushing it. He angrily ignored the call before staring at the screen. Eventually, he managed to calm himself and go back into the house.

"Castiel…"  
"Yes?"  
"Is there anything you want to tell me? I promise I won't be mad, baby."

"About what?"  
"Anything. I don't like for us to have secrets in our marriage."  
Castiel though for a moment.

"No…why?"  
By now Castiel had completely forgotten about his phone, and answered as honestly as he could. Maximus was enraged, but did not show it. He just nodded.

"Alright."  
He walked back out of the room. Castiel watched him leave.

_Why is he acting so weird? Wait…where's my phone…SHIT!_

….

Maximus called all of his servants to their house. They all arrived quickly and Maximus started to speak.

"I want one of you to call Nathaniel and invite him to the island. Don't tell him anything other than Castiel wanted to see him. The same goes for Lysander."  
He tossed the phone to one of the servants.

"The numbers are in this phone. Don't bring it back to Castiel. Give it to me. Don't tell him or give him any hint that you have his phone. Pretend that it was lost and you found it, got it?"  
They nodded and hurried off to make calls. Maximus turned and walked back into the house to find Castiel sitting on the couch watching television. He plopped down next to him and started to massage Castiel's feet.

"We did a lot of walking today, huh?"  
"Yeah, but we got to see the island so it was all good."  
Maximus chuckled before pulling Castiel onto his lap somewhat forcefully. He hugged and kissed Castiel.

"Where's my phone?"  
"I knew I forgot something. Give me a sec, I'll tell my servants to bring it here if they find it."  
"Okay…"

Maximus removed Castiel's shirt and began to kiss his chest.

"Remember how I said I didn't like secrets?"  
"Yeah."  
"Have you thought of anything you wanted to tell me yet?"  
Castiel froze. He could have slapped himself because before he knew it, his lips formed an answer.

"N-no."  
Maximus's smile slightly faded for a moment before he grinned at Castiel.

"Interesting."  
Castiel remained calm on the outside, yet he was freaking out on the inside.

_"What does he know?!"  
_Maximus smiled at him before throwing him to the floor and getting on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"I love you, Castiel. You know that, right?"  
"Y-yes."  
"I don't love people who lie to me. You know that too, right baby?"  
Castiel was silent for a moment before faintly nodding. Maximus brought his lips to Castiel's neck.

"You sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"  
_"I already started the lie. Might as well keep it going. If he doesn't know anything and he's fucking with me, I won't admit to anything."  
_He faintly answered.

"Yeah."  
"Alright."  
Maximus stood up and pulled out a cigarette before walking out of the room, leaving Castiel laying on the floor.

The next day, two boats arrived, each carrying one of the two boys. Nathaniel and Lysander were both speechless when they saw the island.  
"This is where he lives now?"  
"Awesome."  
However, when they saw each other, they began to doubt the pleasantness of this visit.

"What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you fucking someone else?"  
"Hey, pretty boy, take your Victorian ass back to My Candy Love. Castiel does not want you."  
"He wanted to see me. What's your excuse."  
"Fuck you. He wanted to see me."

Three of Maximus's servants greeted them with food and drinks before leading them to the mansion. They were in the living room angrily glaring at each other from opposite couches when Castiel walked into the living room. He walked past them before doing a double take. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to them.

"Nathaniel? Lysander?"  
"Yes," they said in unison before glaring back at each other.

Castiel was almost happy to see them but then he remembered that Maximus was also in the house.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"You wanted to see me, remember?"  
Once again, they glared at each other, visually cursing each other out for thinking and speaking at the same time.

"No! I never said that! Who told you that?! Maximus is here! You have to get out of here!"  
"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"  
"I know I called you a few times."  
"Yes, Castiel. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"  
Castiel felt his heart sink when Maximus joined the conversation and walked into the room, followed by his thugs. The men surrounded the room, locking doors and windows while pulling curtains and blinds closed. They stood in front of exits while Maximus sat on a recliner.

"You look surprised Castiel."  
Castiel was silent.

"Don't give me that look. You had to know I'd find out eventually."  
Castiel watched Maximus for a second before the man pulled out Castiel's phone and threw it onto the coffee table. Castiel alternated between looking at the phone and Maximus. Lysander and Nathaniel sat there, still confused about what was going on. Maximus smiled.

"So you two know Castiel is married, right?"  
Both boys nodded.

"Yeah."  
"Of course."  
"You both know he's married to me?"  
"Yep."  
"Mmhmm."  
Maximus nodded.  
"So why the hell do you keep calling him?"  
"Does it look like I give a fuck? I don't know about him-"  
Nathaniel pointed to Lysander.

"But I couldn't give a fuck less if he's married. I love him and I know he doesn't really want to be with you. He needed the money and got it. You're beating a dead horse trying to keep him with you."  
Maximus nodded.  
"Hmm. Interesting."  
In the middle of the living room was a small fireplace. Maximus looked over to one of his servants who brought a piece of iron shaped like his initials over to him. He held it up for the others to see.

"Pretty isn't it?"  
They did not reply. He tossed the emblem into the fireplace before looking up at Castiel. He patted his lap twice.

"Come here, baby."  
Castiel paused before slowly shaking his head.

"Come here."  
He nervously approached Maximus before he was yanked down by the man. Maximus kissed and hugged Castiel, infuriating the other men. Soon he was undressing Castiel. He tried to tell Maximus to stop, but the man just pushed his hands away and continued. By now, Lysander and Nathaniel were so angry, they attempted to come at Maximus, but his thugs caught them and held them at gunpoint on the sofas. By now, Castiel was completely naked and trembling.

"M-Maximus…give me my clothes back…"  
The man tossed Castiel's clothes into the fire.

"I love you so much, Castiel, and I just don't understand why you're doing this to me. You're making me crazy and I don't want to be crazy."  
Castiel fought back tears. He was terrified of Maximus when he was angry. Now he was exposed and had no idea what Maximus was going to do. Whatever it was, it was going to be drastic and chances were that either he, Lysander, or Nathaniel was going to be killed. Why else would he have all of his thugs?  
"So you two want to keep trying to talk to Castiel?"  
"Fuck yeah."  
"Lysander, you need to explain to him what I can do. You already know, and I'm surprised you were ballsy enough to try to call him. I'll get to you in a second."  
Lysander swallowed hard. Nathaniel noticed.

_Not that I really give a fuck, but who are we dealing with?  
_"See, it's like this-"  
Maximus tapped his cigarette, letting the ashes fall to the ground before bringing it back to his lips. He exhaled, blowing the smoke into Castiel's face.

"Castiel is mine. He is my property. Since you two don't seem to understand that…"  
He brought an arm up around Castiel's waist to hold him up as Maximus leaned forward to toss his cigarette into the fireplace. He sat back and in one swift movement, grabbed Castiel by his throat and began to choke him with little effort. Lysander and Nathaniel jumped to their feet, only to be pushed back down by Maximus's thugs.

"Let him go!"  
"What the hell did he do to you?!"  
Castiel tried to pry Maximus's hands off his throat, but it was no use. The man only tightened his grip and slammed Castiel onto the ground. He finally released Castiel, leaving only seconds before telling his thugs to hold Castiel down.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you know how much I hate it when people lie to me."  
Castiel whimpered as Maximus turned around to grab a long metal rod. He used it to clamp down on the metal shaped like his initials. He pulled the iron letters from the fire, smiling when he saw they were white hot.

"Since you two don't understand that he is mine, I'll make it clear to the entire fucking world."  
"Wait, what are you-"  
"What the hell is he-"  
TSSSS!  
He pressed the iron to Castiel's flesh, burning his initials into Castiel's side.

"Aaaaahhh!"  
Maximus's servants, who were also in the room closed their eyes or looked away as they covered their ears in an attempt to keep out Castiel's agonizing screams. The thugs held him down as Maximus held the metal on his skin. Nearly a minute passed before Maximus removed the metal. Castiel gasped before struggling to catch his breath. Tears poured down his cheeks from the pain. Unfortunately, Maximus came back with the metal again. He heard Nathaniel and Lysander shouting at him from across the room. He couldn't see them, but he heard sounds of struggle. They were trying to get at Maximus, but his thugs were fighting to keep them back.

"Hold him still. I want this to be a good one."  
"No…Maximus please…"  
"Sorry baby. I want the world to know you're mine. Just close your eyes. It will all be over soon."  
Maximus looked up at the thugs who were holding him.

"Hold him tight. I'm going to claim him."  
He eyed Castiel's penis.

"That's mine."  
TSSSSSSSS!  
Castiel couldn't get enough oxygen to scream as he was burned again. All he could do was grip one of the thugs' sleeves as he nearly passed out. Lysander and Nathaniel continued to shout at Maximus as they fought his guards. Castiel was on the verge of passing out when Maximus dropped the iron letters back into the fireplace.

_"Oh god…is it over? Please let it be over. I can't take it!"  
_Maximus pulled a set of words from the fire. It was his signature. He looked to the guards who were holding Castiel again.

"Flip him over. This is the last one."  
They did and Castiel wept when he heard Maximus approach him again. The man crouched in front of him and placed a hand under Castiel's chin, lifting his face so they looked each other in the eye.

"This is the last one, baby. Shh. I'm going to make love to you later. Would you like that?"  
Castiel continued to sob. Maximus smiled.

"Of course you would."  
He stood and walked over behind Castiel. The guards were holding him still as he cried.

TSSSSSSSS!

Maximus burned his signature onto Castiel's bottom. He laughed to himself.

"Now you literally have my name on your ass. I own your ass. It's really funny when you think about it."  
He smiled as he admired his work.

"You can let him go now."  
The guards released Castiel, who screamed and cried from the pain.

SMASH!  
A vase flew past Maximus's head and collided with the wall. He looked back to see Nathaniel and Lysander running at him. They'd beaten all of his guards and were coming for him. He looked over to his thugs.

"Kill them."  
His thugs pulled knives and came at the two boys. Meanwhile, Maximus gave his servants orders.

"Clean him up."  
Three of the maids ran over to Castiel and dropped to their knees, tears falling from their eyes as they tried to calm him.

"It's okay, Castiel. It's over now. He's done."  
One of the butlers started to clean the wounds before they decided to take him to one of their houses to find a first aid kit. They didn't want him to be in this house anymore, at least not right now. They helped him to his feet and out to one of the cars.

"I know it's hurting Castiel, but we need you to get into the car so we can take you somewhere else, okay?"  
They helped him into the back of one of the cars before they all found vehicles to get home. They met up at one of the maids' houses and ran him a bath while the others looked for a first aid kit. Castiel gripped the side of the bathtub as the water touched his wounds. One of the maids started to help clean him up when he yelped and pulled away.

"It has to get cleaned if you don't want it to get infected."  
Castiel miserably wept. The servants were heartbroken. In their time working for Maximus, he'd had at least five different boyfriends. He'd never had a husband, and they were glad that of all people it was Castiel. Maximus's boyfriends had been cruel to them and treated them like servants, whereas Castiel invited them over for breakfast or helped them clean up and went for jogs with them in the morning. He treated them like friends. To see this happen to him was horrible, especially because they'd called the other boys and helped Maximus in the process. They got him the iron with his initials in it and made the invites. To them, they'd just taken a hand in Castiel's pain.

By the time he was clean, he was half conscious. The butlers helped him out of the bathtub and into the living room. They'd brought some of his clothes from the house and helped him dress before letting him relax on a couch. They brought him a blanket and a pillow and sat by his side as he cried himself to sleep.

….

Maximus ran through the house.

"Where the fuck is he?!"  
Nathaniel and Lysander had been "escorted" out by the thugs after a long ass kicking. Both sides gave up hope and decided to end it peacefully.

Maximus threw open the doors to the bedroom, frowning when he saw no sign of Castiel there.

"I know he didn't leave me. He doesn't have that right. He is mine. As soon as I find him…he'd better hope I don't find him."

**I know this story is long and you're getting tired of the emails but I am trying to hurry and wrap it up! Sorry! **


	36. To The Breaking Point

**Thanks for reading this far and know that everyone who is following me or this story or favoriting or whatever by the time the last chapter comes out will have a surprise in the epilogue! Also, there is a quote in here from the movie Suckerpunch! Enjoy. **

Castiel stood on the porch of the maid's house, leaning on a pillar with his eyes closed. He sighed as he shifted uncomfortably on his heels. The maid came outside and placed a hand on his upper back. He flinched.

"Come inside, Castiel. I have to put on the ointment."  
He walked inside and stood in the middle of the living room. Another one of the maids stayed the night to help out. She helped Castiel out of his pants and held his hands as the first maid applied the ointment.

"Ahh…"  
"I know it hurts, Castiel. I'm almost done."  
She finished and they helped him back into his pants.  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Who is that?"  
The maid answered the door.

"Hello-"  
She stopped when she realized it was Maximus.

"Where is Castiel?"  
She paused. Maximus smirked.

"I'm not that angry anymore. Where is he?"  
"In…here."  
She looked back to where Castiel was sitting.

"Castiel…Maximus is here…"  
Castiel's eyes widened with fear as his breathing quickened. The man smiled as he approached Castiel , who backed away from him in response. Maximus held his arms out to Castiel.

"Come here, baby."  
Castiel held up a hand as he backed away.

"Please don't…"  
Maximus laughed as he grabbed Castiel's wrist and pulled him closer.

"You're coming back to the house with me, Cas."  
Castiel shook his head.

"Let me go…"  
"Nope. You're coming back. I told you I was going to make love to you tonight."

"I don't want to…"  
"I want to, baby. Why aren't you thinking about me, huh?"  
Maximus kissed his cheek. Castiel tried to pull away but the struggle slowly grew until Maximus was forcefully grabbing him and Castiel was trying desperately to get away.

"Just…come back to the…house…baby."  
Maximus threw Castiel up against the wall and used his body to pin him in place. Castiel screamed on impact as he held his arms up to shield himself. Maximus leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I'm trying to ask nicely. If you keep telling me no, baby…we both know I'm going to get what I want. We can do it the easy way and I can be gentle or we can do it the hard way and I can tear you open. You're really starting to piss me off and in a second I'll rethink how nice I'm being to you. Think carefully about your next words."  
Castiel slowly stopped fighting and stood still, letting his tears fall as Maximus kissed him.

"Good. Come on, baby."  
He was trembling so much he couldn't leave where he stood by the wall.

"Castiel…I'm losing my patience."  
He continued to violently trembled as he put a foot forward.

"I'm sorry…please don't hurt me anymore! I'll get rid of my phone! I'll do anything-"  
Maximus clasped his hand over Castiel's mouth.

"Shut up. Come on."  
He led his trembling husband out the door and to his car.

They got back to the house and made it up to their bedroom. Maximus undressed and laid on the bed. He looked up at Castiel who was still nervously standing at the foot of the bed, wiping his eyes.

"Get in the bed."  
"Please-"  
"GET IN THE BED!"  
Castiel jumped before quickly undressing and easing onto the bed. Maximus got on top of him and pinned him down.  
"Maximus…ahh…"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
Maximus roughly grinded into Castiel, rubbing up against his burnt flesh. Castiel tried to push him away, but every time he did Maximus sped up, adding force as his hairy groin scraped Castiel's skin.

"Stop it! Please stop it! You're hurting me!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
"Maximus AHHH!"  
Maximus dug his nails into Castiel's burnt flesh, earning a scream from Castiel.

"I am growing tired of these games, Castiel! You will respect me. I will break you!"  
"Okay! Okay! I'll do anything! Stop it!"  
He continued to push and hit Maximus trying to fight his way out.

"Let me go! It hurts! I can't take it!"  
Maximus tightened his grip until he climaxed. He looked Castiel in the eye.

"Go get cleaned up. Don't try me again. I will destroy you."  
Castiel ran to the bathroom and got into the shower without thinking. The water had yet to warm up and sent a freezing sensation all over his flesh. He held onto the rod to balance himself. Suddenly he heard a terrifying noise.

CLICK!  
He looked through the glass to see Maximus sitting on the counter loading a revolver. He froze. Maximus saw him.

"Come out, Castiel."  
"Please don't shoot me…wait… shoot me…I don't care."  
"This is a warning for if you piss me off again. This is what is going to happen."  
Castiel was silent.

"Remember the five trees in the clearing with the letters carved into them?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Those are my exes' initials. One for each guy. They're buried under the trees. Remember I already carved your initials on a sixth one. If you cross me, you understand…"  
Castiel looked down as he nodded.

"As long as you know."  
He walked off.

Later that night, Castiel was laying in the bed next to Maximus staring at the ceiling.

"I can't do this."  
He kept his eyes on Maximus as he eased out of bed. He put on his shoes and grabbed a jacket before finding some rope in the garage. He didn't take a car to where he was going because the last thing he wanted to do was leave tracks for Maximus. He made his way to the clearing and stood under the tree with his initials. The letters were carved beautifully.

_"This tree is the most important one on the entire island. It represents our love. The other ones are from the old owners of this island."_

"He fucking lied to me too."  
He touched the letters before looking up to one of the branches.  
"I have to get up there."  
He climbed the tree, ignoring the pain that shot through his midsection as the rough bark brushed against his skin. The rope was easily tossed over the branch and then to the trunk of the tree. Castiel scooted out futher onto the branch and tied the rope tight before pulling it around his neck.

"I can't do this anymore. I hate it here."  
He took a deep breath.

"I can do this."

He started to lean forward to prepare for the jump when two of the servants came walking up a nearby path. They immediately saw him and began to panic.

"CASTIEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE COME DOWN!"  
"I hate it here so much!"  
"Didn't you choose the house?"  
"Not just the house! I hate Maximus! I hate him so much! I can't do this anymore!"  
"Castiel, please come down."  
"No…I can't…what do I have to look forward to? Maximus hurting me? Threatening to kill me? What?"  
They could not answer.

"Exactly."  
"Please come down, Castiel!"  
They froze when they heard a noise behind them. They looked back to see Maximus standing behind them.

"Get your ass out of that tree. Now."

"Castiel!"  
He shook his head. Maximus quickly climbed up the tree. Castiel scooted further off onto the end of the branch.  
"Go away! Leave me alone already!"  
"I told you I would break you."  
Maximus broke the branch off the tree and sent Castiel tumbling to the ground. He jumped out of the tree and ran over to Castiel. Castiel screamed as Maximus punched and kicked him. The maids panicked when Castiel held his arms up to protect himself as he curled into a ball.

"It hurts…ugh…I can't…breathe…"  
"Maximus stop it! You're hurting him!"  
One of the maids pulled Maximus back. He began to choke the woman when a butler came walking up the path and saw what was going on. He and the other maid pulled his hands from the maid's neck. Maximus started to go for Castiel again, but the maids threw themselves over the sobbing man to protect him. The butler got between Maximus and the group and held his hands up.

"Maximus, calm down. You are getting out of control. You're angry. You should go rest."  
"Don't forget your place. Move."  
The butler sighed.

"I can't let you do this to him."  
"Oh really?"  
BAM!  
The maids screamed as the butler hit the ground. Maximus blew the smoke from the end of his revolver before taking aim at Castiel. The maids begged him to stop.

"Maximus! Think about what you're doing! If you love him this much to murder for him, why would you hurt him?!"  
Maximus looked past them to Castiel who was blankly staring back at him. He wasn't conscious…well if he was, he was zoned out. Maximus started to tighten his grip on the gun but second thoughts made him drop it to his side.

"Get him up."  
The women helped Castiel to his feet before leaning him up against a tree. They remained between him and Maximus.

"Take him."  
Maximus gestured to the dying butler.

"Get him medical help."  
They started to help him up. As they hurried to a boat to rush him to the hospital, Maximus stood by Castiel. He observed him closely, noting that he was trembling.

"Can you hear me?"  
Castiel trembled but stared blankly forward, remaining silent. Maximus placed a finger under Castiel's chin and lifted it so he could see Castiel's face. Castiel continued to look to where he was looking in the distance instead of looking at Maximus.

"Look at me."  
He slowly looked up until he met Maximus's stare.

"I told you, baby. You're making me crazy. I don't want to be crazy. I just want to love you and make love to you. You aren't letting me do that. When I see you getting calls from other guys, I get really jealous. It's like I'm a kid sitting in the corner of the sandbox and I watching everyone else play with my toys. I don't want to share anymore. You're my favorite and nobody else will play with you if it kills me."  
He kissed Castiel's lips and picked him up.

"Let me take you home."  
"Ahhh…"  
"Shh."

They made it back to the house and Castiel had to shower again before getting into bed. When he did, Maximus embraced him tightly.

"Stay with me."

…

Footsteps. He traced the carvings in the ruins with the tips of his fingers. Stone gargoyles howled in silence at the one who opposed the peace of the sanctuary. Walking around early was not his thing, but for the sake of sanity, he'd decided to try it. This man could not stay in the house any longer. Castiel sighed as he crouched with his face to his knees.

"Castiel? Where are you?"  
He put his hands up over his ears.

"Stop calling me…"  
"Castiel?"  
"Be quiet."  
"Where are you,baby?"  
"I want to get out of here."  
"Here you are, baby."  
Castiel rocked on his heels.

"What's wrong?"  
Castiel didn't answer. Maximus placed a hand on Castiel's back but he flinched.

"Don't touch me."  
"I'll touch you if I want."  
"Stop it."  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"I'm tired."

"I'll lay down with you."  
"No…stop touching me."  
"Come on."  
"Stop it!"  
"Castiel."  
"Stop it!"  
Castiel ran back to the house and sat on a couch. When Maximus found him, he tried to run again, but the man sat on his lap.

"Stop running and tell me what's wrong."  
"I need to get away…"  
"You need to get away? We can take a vacation."  
"I need to get away from you! I can't stay here! I hate you! I hate you more than anything! You took my life from me! I want to go!"  
"I didn't take your life from you. You agreed to marry me for money. Think about it. Would it have been fair to me if I gave you that kind of money and you just spent a day with me? How desperate do you think I was?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"I don't care. I saved the one you loved in exchange for your love. You aren't holding up your end of the bargain."  
"It was in exchange for marriage! Not love! I didn't have to live with you! You never let me leave!"  
"I don't give a fuck. You're staying with me. You love me."  
"No…"  
"You do love me."  
"I hate you."  
"I love you and you love me."  
Castiel shook his head. Maximus reached into his pants and grabbed his genitals again. He twisted the organs, causing Castiel to scream.

"You love me. Say it."  
"No…"  
"SAY IT!"  
He twisted the organs again.

"I love you! Let me go!"  
"I'm getting crazy again. Don't do this to me."  
He let Castiel go and stormed out of the room.

"I'm done. This has to stop tonight."  
**  
I know that ended roughly but the climax of the story (that's what the she-story said!) is coming next. Then the last chapter. Then the epilogue. The last chapter might be mixed with the climax. It all depends on how it goes because I write as the story comes to me. My plan was to write a random yaoi story that was at most five chapters. Then five became ten and ten became twenty and so on and so forth. Then I decided to have Nathaniel and Castiel torn apart. Then I was like hey what about lys. Then I was like ooh random guy for castile. Hmm…I want to make him a douchebag. The ideas just come to me. So thanks for reading and supporting. It means a lot!**


	37. I'm Done

The sun came up and Castiel began planning.  
"How the hell am I gonna get out of here?"  
He thought for a moment before chuckling to himself.

"Times like this, Nathaniel would have some speech prepared to motivate me or whatever…Lysander would probably have a metaphor or something rehearsed to say…"  
His smile vanished and he shook his head.

"I'm not going back to either of them. I want to start a new life. I have to get out of here first."

He spent the entire day scoping out the house looking for all windows, doors, latches, and secret pathways out. He took one of the cars and drove around the island, finding paths, roads, and shortcuts. He checked each boat to make sure it had fuel and keys before destroying the engines on all but one. He threw the keys into the ocean before rushing back to the house. For some strange reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

By the time he got back to the house, it was time for lunch. Maximus was sitting at the table drinking tea when Castiel walked in and smiled when he saw him.

"Sit down and eat with me, baby."  
"Okay."  
Castiel sat down and waited as their chef prepared something for him. The butler set in front of him. He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."  
The butler bowed and walked back to the kitchen as Castiel started to dig in. He was halfway through his grilled cheese sandwich (ooohhhhh grilled cheese…ahem…carry one) when Maximus spoke.

"Where were you this morning?"  
Castiel had been rehearsing what to do if Maximus caught on to him and Maximus ALWAYS caught on to whatever he was doing. He was an asshole, but he was a very intelligent one. Castiel never slowed down his eating as he looked up into Maximus's waiting eyes.

"I was taking a drive around the island."  
"Hmm…why? You didn't want to hang out with me?"  
"No."  
Maximus chuckled.

"You're bold. I like that."  
He continued to drink his tea while watching Castiel closely.

"Don't think about running away because I will find you."  
_"SHIT! Okay! Don't panic. Don't flinch. He's on to you. That much is obvious. Just play it out."  
_"Trust me, if I wanted to run away, I would have snuck off early this morning."  
"You did. I brought you back to the house at three o'clock in the morning."  
"Really? I didn't remember."  
"You're fun. Just don't do it again."  
Castiel shrugged and finished his food.

Time came for dinner, but Castiel was so anxious about his escape that he wouldn't eat. Maximus tried to probe him for answers but once again, he was prepared.

"Why don't you want to eat dinner?"  
"I'm just not hungry. I wolfed my food down at lunch so it isn't really helping."  
"Well let's go lay down."  
"I don't want to lay down."  
"Let's go for a walk."  
"I don't want to go for a walk with you."  
"Why not?"  
"Why the hell would I want to?"  
Maximus smirked.

"Let's go on a cruise. We can get one of the boats."  
"Okay."  
Maximus paused.

"Okay?"  
"Yeah. Okay."  
"Hmm…let's go then."  
Castiel walked with Maximus until he got to the boats. His husband began to try every boat, turning back to Castiel to watch for a reaction as he replied.

"They're all broken."  
Castiel had no reaction. Maximus frowned.

_"I can't read anything going on in his head right now. Is he screwing with me?"  
_"Did you try all of them?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. You want to try?"  
Castiel walked from boat to boat until he got to the second last one.

"This one works."  
"Alright. Let's go."  
They rode around on the water for a few hours until it got dark and Maximus still had no idea how to figure Castiel out. Maximus looked back from where he was piloting the ship to see Castiel sitting on the edge of the sloping deck with his feet down in the water. He walked over and sat next to Castiel.

"Hey, baby."  
He leaned over to get an unresponsive kiss from Castiel.

"How are you?"  
Castiel shrugged as he watched the waves his feet made in the water.

"Can you swim?"  
Maximus looked over at him.

"What?"  
Castiel spoke up.

"Can you swim?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh."  
SPLASH!  
Castiel pushed Maximus into the water and ran back to where the controls for the boat were. He sped off away from the island.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM!"  
Maximus swam back to shore and ran to an old alarm station located on the beach of the island to warn others that the volcano was erupting. He yanked the rope to set off an alarm all around the island. The staff knew what the alarm meant and came rushing for the shores.

"Maximus?! What happened?!"  
"Get the jet skis and anything that can fire ammunition!"  
His thugs hurried off before riding back to where they were with the jet skis. Maximus hopped on one and loaded up his gun.

"Follow me!"

Castiel looked back when he heard a gunshot. Maximus had fired a warning shot to make him slow down.

"Not today."  
He sped up again, pushing the boat to dangerous limits.

"Come on!"  
BAM!  
He looked over to the wall that separated him from the outside. A bullet had just barely missed his head as it smashed into the metal. He looked back.

"Shit!"  
Maximus had jumped on board of the ship with three of his thugs. They started to approach Castiel aiming their weapons at him.

"I told you not to cross me, dammit!"  
BAM!  
The ship crashed into the docks of My Candy Love, sending Castiel flying out through one of the windows.

"AAH!"  
He hit the ground, scraping his skin raw on the concrete nearby. Maximus and the two of his thugs who'd survived the ordeal hurried out of the ship, leaving behind the corpse of the third.

"Castiel! Bring your ass back here!"  
Maximus aimed his gun after Castiel, who'd taken off down crowded street. He pulled the trigger.

CLICK!  
Nothing happened.

"FUCK! Damn thing got wet!"  
He and his thugs threw the guns down and chased Castiel down. They were almost on him when he dove into a cab.

"GOGOGO!"  
"Where?"  
"Amour Sucre!"  
The driver took off. Maximus and his thugs ran up to a nearby car and snatched the driver and his family from the vehicle, taking it to chase Castiel down. When he saw them closing in, Castiel turned to the driver.

"I'll pay you extra if you can lose them!"  
The driver pressed a button and his car evolved. Triple exhaust pipes, v8 engine, and nitrous boosters appeared on the outside of the car.

VROOM!  
They spedd off down the road. Castiel gave the driver what cash he had on him when they reached Amour Sucre. He hurried out of the car and began to run down the street, looking for shelter. He approached a familiar apartment building and ran up the stairs just as Maximus's car turned the corner.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Hold on! I'm coming!"  
The door opened and Castiel rushed into the house, closing and locking the door behind himself before turning and throwing his arms around Ms. Rose.

"Thank you! Thank you!"  
"Castiel?! Oh my god! You're all grown up. How have you been? Wait…who are you running from? You aren't running from the police are you?"  
"I wish I was!"  
"Then who are you-"  
BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!  
"Who is that?"  
"Shh."  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
"Castiel?! I know your ass is in there!"  
"Who is that?"  
"I had a boyfriend who got shot and needed a lung and I promised this guy I would marry him if he paid for the operation. I can't stay with him anymore. I tried to kill myself. I hate him that much. I just ran away from home today and he is pissed."  
"Go hide in my bedroom."  
Castiel hugged her again before running to her room. She composed herself and went to answer the door.

"Castiel?!"  
She opened the door.

"Why are you banging on my door?"  
"Where the fuck is Castiel?!"  
"Is that any way to talk to your elders-"  
BOOM!  
Castiel froze when he heard the shot. A thud told him Ms. Rose was no longer in this world.

"Castiel! Come here!"  
Castiel jumped up and opened the window, throwing himself out before rushing down the fire escape and running out onto the street. Maximus and his thugs ran into the room and immediately noticed the opened window.

"SHIT!"  
They ran downstairs and outside just in time to see Castiel hop onto a bus. He threw a few coins into the container.

"Please hurry!"  
Maximus and his thugs jumped back into the car and followed the bus.  
"What the hell is in this piece of shit?"  
They dug through the car until they found an old timey revolver in the glove compartment. They made it all the way back to Sweet Amoris where it all began. Castiel got off the bus and continued on. Luckily, Maximus's car ran out of gas. He hurried out, followed by his two thugs. They chased Castiel up the side walk. Soon he turned a corner and found himself in the crowded town square. Maximus fired shots and the crowd scattered, destroying any chance Castiel had of losing the men. Maximus was a good shot and took aim again.  
BAM!  
"AAAH!"  
Castiel gripped his leg as blood poured from his thigh. He continued to limp forward. Maximus caught up to him and began to choke him.

"I told you not to FUCKING CROSS ME AGAIN!"  
He threw Castiel to the ground and started to punch and kick him. Screams were heard nearby as onlookers watched the scene unfold.

"I will kill you! I already told you that you were not going to leave me! We were supposed to die together!"  
"Aahhhh!"  
"SHUT UP! If I can't have you, nobody can!"  
Maximus took aim at Castiel one last time when sirens were heard coming fast.

He checked the gun.

"One bullet…I won't live without you, Castiel. You made me crazy. I'm not going back to the asylum."  
Castiel trembled as he watched Maximus. The man slowly moved the barrel from Castiel and upward until it was in his mouth.

"SWEET AMORIS POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

He pulled back the hammer.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!"  
He began to pull the trigger.

"DROP-"  
BAM!  
Maximus's corpse hit the ground at Castiel's feet. Castiel gasped before staring wide-eyed at the body before him. Officers apprehended his thugs before running over to Castiel.  
"Are you alright?"  
"My leg…"  
"We'll get you an ambulance."  
He looked over to Maximus again before giggling. Next thing the officer knew, Castiel was on the ground howling with laughter. He rubbed his eyes as he laughed.

"It's over!"  
He started to rub them even more.

"It's finally over! I'm free!"  
He laughed for a while before the officer came to check on him.  
"Castiel."  
The man was sitting perfectly still on the ground with his arm covering his eyes.

"Castiel?"  
His shoulders trembled, and the officer realized he was crying.

"Someone get him some water. He's going into shock."  
Castiel continuously wiped his eyes until the ambulance came.

(One Week Later)  
Castiel used his crutches to walk through the hospital until he got to the coroner's office.

"Is this him?"  
Castiel nodded.

_  
Maximus's mother placed a hand on Castiel's back as she helped him get through the funeral home to his seat.

"I'm sorry you lost your son."  
She sighed and smiled.

"It's fine. I'm just glad he can't hurt anyone anymore, let alone himself."  
Castiel nodded.

_  
Castiel sat in the office of the law firm.

"What do you need me for?"  
"Maximus's death left behind a lot of assets."  
"Assets?"  
"His cars, money, houses, mansions, land, yachts, speedboats, and jet skis."  
"Okay, and?"  
"He never filled out a will."  
"Meaning?"  
"Since he did not have children, all his assets that he left behind goes to his spouse."  
Castiel waited.

"You are his spouse."  
He paused.

"So you're telling me that all of his stuff is mine."  
The accountant nodded.

"All yours. You are one rich man, Castiel."  
_

He returned to the island and had the boats repaired along with the entire island bulldozed. He paid a landscaper to redesign the entire island with a happier theme than the jungle it had once been. He also fired all the guards, and paid the maids and butlers to stay and be his company on the island. By company, he meant friends. They continued living the way they'd been living but with more peace considering Maximus was not involved. They all lived happy lives from then on out.

**Two More Chapters Left! Thanks for reading and supporting! The next chapter is a short little ending and then comes the super epic epilogue!**


	38. A Happy Ending?

Castiel stood on the other side of the bullet proof glass that separated him from all of Maximus's thugs who were imprisoned for attempted murder, robbery, and any other crimes Maximus told them to commit over the years.

"Gentlemen, I am prepared to do business with you. I will pay everyone's bail but you all work for me now. I do things different that Maximus did and obviously you will not be paid as much because I am holding grudges for the shit you helped him do to me."  
They all exchanged looks before one of them spoke.

"Keep talkin'."  
"Alright. One job. You all owe me one job. I want you to give the target hell."  
Castiel looked over to the guard he'd bribed to keep quiet about what he was about to hear.

"I want the bitch dead. I don't care what you do to her. I just want her to suffer for the last HOUR of her life. Are you in or out?"  
Once again they exchanged looks.

"When do we start?"  
_

The woman walked from her office at Sweet Amoris Live to the elevator. It seemed like the ride down was the most peaceful part of her day. She sighed and stepped out into the darkness of night, beginning her journey to her minivan. She started to hear footsteps and turned around.

"Who's there?"

No reply. She nervously increased her pace as she hurried back to her van. She made it and started to fiddle with her keys before finally getting them into the lock.

Finally in, she closed and locked the door before cranking up her van.

CLICK!  
Someone was behind her with a gun to the back of her head.

"Keep your hands on the wheel. Don't scream."  
"Who are you?!"  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
She jumped when she realized someone else was standing next to her car tapping on the window. He gestured for her to lower the window. The man in the back jabbed her head with the gun.

"Roll the window down, bitch."  
She nervously did so, her eyes widening in terror when the man smiled at her.

"Open the door sweetheart."  
Once again the man in the backseat jabbed her head, this time more forcefully. She opened the door and stepped out of her car. The man who'd been standing by pressed his body up against hers, pinning her against the car while the man in the back seat scooted across, coming out the other side of the car. The man leaned in close as if he was about to kiss her before she turned her head away.

"Aww. Come on, baby. Don't be like that."  
He roughly grabbed her face, earning a yelp from the woman, before pulling her so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Give me a kiss, sweetheart."  
She slapped the man. He held his face and laughed for a second before slamming her up against the car and pulling up her skirt.

"Get away from me!"  
She tried to fight her way out of his grip, but it was no use. The man with the gun held her arms as the other man ripped off her skirt, revealing her underwear.

"Pink. Never would have guessed you were the type of woman to wear pink lace underwear."  
"Let me go!"  
"Aww, are you too good to have a little fun with us?"  
She kicked him in the crotch and tried to run, but the man with the gun threw her back against the car so she faced away from them. He held her down as she screamed.

"Please! I'll pay you! Just let me go!"  
The men began to laugh.

"It's pretty funny you said that."  
"Wha-OOF!"  
One of them hit her on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

She woke up nearly an hour later, tied down to a bed. Her shirt was still on, but she was completely nude from the waist down.

"What is this?!"  
She started to wiggle around in her restraints when she felt someone grab her leg.

"Shh. It's about time you woke up. You missed all the fun."  
"What?"  
The man slid his fingers into her opening before pulling them out and rubbing them together in front of her eyes. A sticky, wet substance filled her crevice, leaving a puddle between her legs. She started to cry when she realized what had happened.

"Let me go…please…"  
"Ohohoh…we're not done with you yet, sweetheart."

Out in the hallway, two men were talking.

"You ready to go deal with her?"  
"Yeah…what does she look liked. Just give me a warning. Like, one to ten?"  
"I'd give her a five."

"Damn…well, I can work with a five."  
"Get in there, man!"

"Shh…stop fighting, baby. You're gonna like what you have coming."  
"Please!"

The door opened and the man from the hallway stepped in. He smiled when he saw the trembling woman trying to get out of her restraints.

"Hang on."  
She froze, shutting her eyes in panic when he crawled on top of her. He gave the restraints a tug, tightening them on her already, bleeding wrists, before moving back down to kiss her lips.  
"Ach!"  
She bit his tongue before trying to violently kick him away. He tasted the salty blood that ran throughout his mouth before smiling at her.

"Feisty. I like 'em like that."  
"Get off of me!"  
"See, girl and guys have told me that. I did time because I didn't know what it meant. Now I do but unfortunately for you, I hear you're a real bitch and we-"  
He gestured to himself and the men around him.

"-have been told to deal with you."  
"Who are you?!"  
"Call me Ethan."

(DUN! DUN! DUN!)

The woman violently shoved out into the hallway, weeping when she hit the wall. They'd been violating her for well over six hours with no signs of slowing down. She jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes before walking up the hall to the next room. They'd told her to stop at each room if she wanted to leave, and that was exactly what she was going to do. The blood continued to run down her legs, leaving a trail behind her as she walked to the next door. Before she could open it, it flew open and two men yanked her inside. Immediately she was tied to a post by her arms and legs and the men walked over to a nearby furnace.

She looked over just as they pulled iron in the shape of the words "whore" and "bitch" from the flame. They approached her, smiling.

"Be still. If you fight it, we'll throw water on you and do it again."  
She froze before begging them to stop what they were about to do.

"Aaah!"  
The white hot metal burned black marks into her skin, leaving their insults as souveniers. The men continued to burn her, but after the third one, she put up a fight. One of them threw a bucket of ice cold water onto her flesh, sending her into a small stage of shock in the hot room.

"Turn her around. We're supposed to get the front too."  
She was untied and reversed so her arms were tied behind her.

TSS!  
She was burned on her front. The words stretched from her stomach to the center of her thighs and everything in that region. She screamed and cried, begging for mercy until she was sent to the final room.

It was pitch black in this room.

"Hello? OOF!"  
A heavy blow landed on her face, smashing her jaw and knocking out nearly half her teeth. She hit the ground before three more blows connected with her face. A quick, hard kick to the stomach knocked the air out of her and she laid still gasping for it when her head was slammed to the ground. A light flashed and she realized two men were beating her down. One repeatedly punched her in the face while the other stomped and kicked her. They beat her to within an inch of her life before the lights cut on and she saw a tall man with long, black hair standing over her between the two men who'd beaten her.

"You're-"  
Castiel smiled.

"See you in hell, Peggy."  
She screamed before the last man delivered a crushing blow, smashing her skull in with a pipe.

**I had to get revenge on Peggy! Thanks for reading and supporting and shiz! There will most likely be another story. Probably not drama. I'm really good at humor so…yeah… Anyways. The epilogue is coming to a computer near you …soon…I promise it will be more comic relief. Till then, know I love you all :D I swear every time I get a review or a new favorite or follow I feel like I'm standing on a stage in front of a crowd and I just want to drop the microphone and walk out with peace signs in the air like a badass. You all rule!**


End file.
